Frozen: Love and Death SYOC
by Zack1187
Summary: Sequel to Frozen Hearts Syoc. There were rumors of a prophecy, that would doom the world. Rumors of a war fought between a group of friends, and the armies of a God with Black Blood. The Order itself was in shambles, but will a new opportunity provide them the means to complete their true goal, or will they be stopped? Nothing is ever left to chance, everything is connected.
1. Chapter 1: Prophecy

**Hey guys, I'm posting this now, just finished it up. And this is going to be bigger then before. Just make sure to read the beginning, as a preview, and set up for the main plot of the story. If you are a returning person who submitted an Oc in Frozen Hearts, please mention what happened to them, and where they are now. **

_**There were rumors. Of terrible things, within the Kingdom of Ice, and Aincrad. There were rumors of three figures who visited various kingdoms. Some said they were assassins, others that they were sent by death itself. Or that they were ghosts. The one common factor nearly no one knew about was the fact that they always showed up at the birth of people who would become very important. Others said they didn't exist, and some even claimed these figures were the former rulers of Arendelle. No one believed them of course, they were dead. Or should be.**_

_**"The prophecy was wrong."**_

_**"No. The prophecy was correct, just the timing was wrong."**_

_**"So is there still hope?"**_

_**"Of course. The time will present itself once the source of life is revealed."**_

_**"We don't have resources to look. Our order is in shambles."**_

_**"We don't need to look. The Guardians of Life will have it. We just need to wait."**_

_**"And? Then what?"**_

_**"The Gem of Life is what keeps the planet alive. Fill it with dark spirit, and everything will come crashing down."**_

_**"What about us?"**_

_**"The Black Blood has a secret. Only learned when needed. We do not need food, or drink, we can rely solely on dark emotions, thoughts, feelings. Fear is most potent."**_

_**"We will survive?"**_

_**"Precisely. And only those who submit themselves as slaves will survive the end of days."**_

_**"How will we even corrupt the gem?"**_

_**"Those fools never tested the blood. The don't realize, the true hopelessness of their situation. We have sleeper agents in Arendelle's court, along with multiple of other kingdoms."**_

_**"Sleeper agents?"**_

_**"Yes. Completely unaware. The Queen is one, as are her children. Born of the Black Blood. They did more then steal her memories, they stole her life. She does not realize it though. No one does."**_

_**"So, what of the ghosts?"**_

_**"The former king and queen have done their job. Setting people on a Collision course, as I said. Waiting is key here. We will have them."**_

_**"And the war waged in that place will end the Kingdom of Ice, and Snow. Provided the source of life is corrupted."**_

**Okay. Now for the form, I must say ahead of time, that your Oc must have been contacted by Zack, Elsa, and Vani. As it is what sets them upon the path in the story. How they make contact is up to you. I will notify you if your Oc is accepted, and feel free to add any fields that I did not cover. Again please No Mary-Sue's or Gary-Sue's. Also the more varied Kingdoms the better. Feel free to add any reactions to other characters from Frozen Hearts if you prefer. Here is an example of the form.  
**

**Name: Cardina Von-Hy'Blu  
**

**Age: 19  
**

**Kingdom of Origin: Mantriella  
**

**Title: Noblewoman  
**

**Personality: She is a strong willed girl. Once committed to a cause she will jump in whole heartedly. She is willing to die for what she believes is right. She is also very devoted to what she believes religious wise. She can be very naive at times, and wise at others. She usually acts purely on impulse and cannot take a joke. She bases her entire opinion of a person based on her very first impression, and it takes an earth shattering even to change her thoughts on a person, or matter. She also is a romantic at heart, wanting to find the one, but believes she will have to be older, and much wiser to do such a thing. She also thinks in a very practical way, and believes in survival of the fittest.  
**

**Looks-**

**Hair Color: Black  
**

**Hair Style: Styled in curls near her shoulders, her bangs are parted to the left, unless she is at a formal event, then her hair is styled with more curls.  
**

**Eye Color: Purple.  
**

**Body type(Athletic, Scrawny, Etc.): She is very slender and short, standing at about 5"6. She is known for her body type, curvy which is the reason her family constantly is entertaining suitors.  
**

**Wardrobe-**

**Casual: She is always wearing a dress around when nothing important is happening. She has a great many colors to choose from.  
**

**Formal: her dresses are more elegant, with veils, and frail behind her, and flow around her when she moves.  
**

**Armor (if any): She has chainmail that she dons when doing something dangerous, and a reinforced corset.  
**

**Weapon of Choice: She prefers to use a bow, one that was passed down from her Grandfather, who was a hero of Mantriella.  
**

**Spirit power: She has power over sleep, being able to control dreams of other people. Make them fall asleep, as well as awaken things inside of people.  
**

**Likes: Fancy clothes, chocolate, family, love, honesty, religion.  
**

**Dislikes: Black Blood Order, supernatural things, deception, people who hate, criminals, non religious people.  
**

**Fatal Flaw: She is always believing she is right, to the point where it endangers her, and all around her. She refuses to admit anyones opinion but her own is correct.  
**

**Do you have the curse of Black Blood?: No  
**

**Backstory: Her mother died during childbirth, her father raised her alone. Hired guards and nannies all the time, until assassins broke in when she was nine years old, and killed him for unknown reasons, she vowed that she would find them and take revenge. he was sent to an orphanage for a week, until another noble adopted her, because they could not bear a child on their own. They raised her and loved her, but she always felt a sense of isolation growing up after that. Once she was fifteen she set off to find some of her real family, she found out that her mother had a sister, who was the one to give her the bow her grandfather used, she trained with that ever since, waiting for the day when she found the assassins and could kill them.  
**

**Meeting with Zack, Elsa, or Vani: She was contacted by the three one day while training with her bow, they explained to her that the key to finding the assassins lied in Arendelle. They also explained that they were the surviving members of the Black Blood Order, that Ellie, and the others had seemingly destroyed. With fire in her heart, burning for revenge she set off for Arendelle once she turned eighteen.  
**

**Reaction to-**

**Queen Ellie of Arendelle: She respects her, but she does not see them becoming friends anytime soon.  
**

**King-Consort Franklin of Arendelle: She admires how he rose from noting to become a ruler of a kingdom.  
**

**Prince Bondeshire Link Keire: She thinks that he is an arrogant, self serving ass hole.  
**

**Princess Vani May Keire: She is confused by her, nothing she does or says matches to what she said or did before. She finds her annoying, but is strangely drawn to her.  
**

**Violet Alexandria Hart, Ambassador of Arendelle: She respects her, but doesnt interact much.  
**

**King Yuri Akiro of Aincrad: She admires his determination for reviving his dead friend, and respects him for wanting revenge on those who killed her.  
**

**Queen Kiki of Mantriella: She does not care for the Queen too much, she finds her too lenient over criminals, and too polite and trusting to strangers, and blames her for never trying to find her parents killers.  
**

**Question.**

**Do you believe in the prophecy?: No.**

**Your form to send in characters.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Kingdom of Origin:**

**Title:**

**Personality:**

**Looks-**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Body type(Athletic, Scrawny, Etc.):**

**Wardrobe-**

**Casual:**

**Formal:**

**Armor (if any):**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Spirit power:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Do you have the curse of Black Blood?:**

**Backstory:**

**Meeting with Zack, Elsa, or Vani:**

**Reaction to-**

**Queen Ellie of Arendelle:**

**King-Consort Franklin of Arendelle:**

**Prince Bondeshire Link Keire:**

**Princess Vani May Keire:**

**Violet Alexandria Hart, Ambassador of Arendelle:**

**King Yuri Akiro of Aincrad:**

**Queen Kiki of Mantriella:**

**Question.**

**Do you believe in the prophecy?:**


	2. Chapter 2: Preview Chapter

**Hey guys, this is just a quick preview for the story. Introducing you to the characters I own. Mostly it focuses on Bondeshire, and Vani. But after the chapter ends I have another character file to introduce you to another main character. Enjoy. **

Prince Bondeshire is sleeping in his large bed, a girl with a content smile on her face is snuggled up all close to him. Bondeshire's eyes open lazily and look at the girl, he frowns. Then carefully gets up, he is only wearing his underwear, he peeks his head out the door, and sees a guard, then motions for him.

"Prince Bondeshire. What do you need?" The guard asked.

"Need you to escort someone from my room." Bondeshire told him, the guard nodded and followed him. The guard grabbed the girl.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" The girl asked, then saw Bondeshire. "Tell him to let me go!" Bondeshire flopped down on his empty bed, and waved lazily to the girl.

"Sorry, baby cakes. No can do. Last night was fun though." Bondeshire said, before turning over to continue his sleep. The guard escorted the girl from his room. Meanwhile Princess Vani was watching several guards spar with each other.

"Ooh! Get him! Run! No, don't just stand there!" Vani yelled dramatically, while waving her arms wildly through the air. Only one guard looked at her like she was crazy. He turned to his personal trainer. A girl who didn't look like she could fight, slender body, but also had that aura about her of 'do not Fuck with me'.

"Why is the princess acting so strangely?" The young guard asked his senior guard member turned to him.

"Princess Vani always acts that way when she watches us spar. At least she is up, and not sleeping her life away like someone else." The guardswoman said through gritted teeth, the younger guard gave her a strange look.

"Pardon?" He asked, the senior guard sighs.

"The prince and I have a... history with one another. It didn't end too well." She told him.

"I see." The guard said as the two dueling guards finish their match. Princess Vani skipped away in a happy way. She passed by Bondeshire's door, then came back to it seconds later, and quietly walked in. She tip toed towards his bed where he was sleeping peacefully.

"So lazy. I swear." Vani said under her breath, as she got really low to the ground, before peeking her head up, and then smiling, and leaping on him. Waking him up, he glared at her.

"What?" He demanded, Vani smiled at him sweetly.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, before she started poking his face, he just sat there not reacting for a full minute, before stopping her.

"Why?" He asked her, she shrugged.

"Because." Vani told him, he glared at her.

"Why did you jump on me and wake me up?"

"Because."

"Vani. I'm serious. Go away!"

"Because?"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Because?" Bondeshire got fed up with her, and shoved her off of him, using his powers to form ice spikes that extended, Vani sighed and turned to smoke to phase through them. Bondeshire sighs, and melts the ice.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I wanted to see my bro." Vani said, Bondeshire sighed and fell back down on his bed.

"You saw him. Now let me sleep."

"I wanna hang out with you!" Vani commanded. Bondeshire glared at her.

"No... Although I am going to the tavern with some guards tonight. Do you want to come?" Bondeshire asked her.

"The... tavern... With you? Sure!" Vani said, then stopped. "Aren't I too young?" Vani asked, she was three years younger than him.

"I was sixteen when the guards first took me to the tavern." He told her.

"Oh, well okay then!" Vani yelled, before hugging her brother, who didn't respond.

"Get off of me." Bondeshire told his sister, who stopped hugging him, then began to act like she was brushing dust off of his shoulders. He sighed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh... nothing. Toodles!" Vani yelled before skipping away, Bondeshire sighed and fell back on his bed. Vani skipped into the throne room. She saw a girl her age talking with her mother.

Princess Melanie Lancaster of Antrilana. Dark Blue eyes, and dark brown hair. She was beautiful but never wore make up, or if she did she wore very little, and had a slightly toned and curvy body. She also had two belts, one white with gold engravings, and another black with gold engravings, crisscrossed over each other. Each had a dagger attracted to her hips.

"Hey mom!" Vani yelled. Ellie turned to her daughter, with a smile.

"Good. I was just about to send a servant to come and get you. This is Princess Melanie of Antrilana." Ellie said, motioning to Melanie, who regarded Vani with a raised eyebrow, and a slight nod.

"Hi! You're pretty! I've made this awkward haven't I? Sorry!" Vani rambled off fast. Melanie gave a single slight nod.

"I would have you escort her to her room, it is right across the hall from yours." Ellie told her, Vani nodded, before grabbing Melanie's hand, and pulling her away.

"You're really gonna love it here in Arendelle! Its super fun!" Vani explained, they arrived at her room after a minute, and Vani opened the door across from her own.

"Thank you." Melanie said, giving Vani a small smile, Vani smiled at her, and found herself blushing a little bit, before Melanie closed the door, Vani backed up, and furrowed her brow. Then rubbed her cheek.

"Why am I blushing?" Vani asked herself.

Later, after nightfall, Bondeshire grabbed Vani, and a few guardsmen and walked down to the tavern.

"And you come here every night?" Vani asked, Bondeshire nodded.

"Yeah, every night. Listen, I'm gonna go get a drink, mingle, these people are cool." Bondeshire said, before going off, disappearing into the crowd, Vani tried to follow but she couldn't find him. She sighed, when a man came up to her.

"Hey, beautiful." He said to her, Vani blushed, and moved some hair out of her face.

"Hi! Who are you?" Vani asked, cheerfully.

"I'm Hunter. I have to say, you are beautiful. Are you looking for work?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I want a job. Never had one before." Vani told him.

"Well, my shift starts soon, and my boss is hiring, you wanna come with me?" Hunter asked, Vani nodded.

"Sure!" Vani said happily, before leaving with Hunter.

"You are sixteen right?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Because that means you can get hired, someone as pretty as you, and as young as you can make out like a bandit here." Hunter told her. They walked for several minutes before Hunter opened the door to a building.

"What is this place?" Vani asked looking around at all the women, and men walking around in skimpy clothing.

"This is the Blooming Rose. A famous chain of Brothels." Hunter explained to her.

"What's a brothel?" Vani asked him, he gave her a strange look.

"You know, a place where you come to have sex for money." Hunter told her, Vani tilted her head.

"Sex?" Vani asked, Hunter visibly recoiled.

"You've... Never... How? Where were you raised?" Hunter asked her.

"I was raised in a castle." Vani told him, then he recognized her.

"You're princess Vani?" Hunter asked in disbelief, some people heard him, and started swarming her, demanding her autograph, she laughed a little bit.

"I didn't know so many people wanted to meet me..." Vani said, as she began signing autographs. It was chaotic, until a woman yelled.

"What's going on here?" All the man turned to look at her. "Get back to work, all of you. Stop pestering the Princess." She ordered them, they listened to her, and she walked up to Vani with a smile.

"Whew. I'm alive! Thanks for that." Vani said, happily.

"Welcome Princess. I'm Isabelle, I run this brothel. I must ask, why are you here?" Isabelle asked.

"Hunter brought me here. Offered me work. But, I still don't understand what you do here." Vani said, Isabelle sighed, and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go to my office, this will take some time to explain..." Isabelle said, dragging Vani away. When she was finished she looked at Vani for a reaction.

"Wow. Yeah, I haven't heard that yet." Vani said.

"That's a good thing. I have to ask. Do you like boys or girls?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know. The only guys I know, are my dad, my brother, some guards, and servants." Vani told her.

"Hmm. Well, that's not helping me. And I want to help you. How about this. You come back when you've kissed a boy. I promise you won't regret it." Isabelle told her.

"Okay... also, do you think Hunter could walk me back... I'm scared." Vani said.

"Of course sweetie." Isabelle said, before she led Vani out of the room, and told Hunter to escort her back. They arrived at the castle safely, and Hunter left.

The next morning Vani was skipping through the halls, when Cardina came out of her room.

"Hi!" Vani said cheerfully. Cardina glared at her slightly.

"What?" Cardina asked, as she adjusted her bow.

"Just saying hi! Are you going to train?" Vani asked, Cardina sighed.

"Yes. But no, you cannot watch me, you're too loud." Cardina said, before turning and walking away.

Vani skipped into the throne room, to see her parents meeting with a woman, short black hair, and creepy eyes.

"And you say that you're connected to this?" Franklin asked her, she nodded.

"Kinda. Me and my friend had a similar prophecy, we stopped it, thought I could help out here." The woman told them.

"And who are you?" Ellie asked her.

"My name is Serana. And if you couldn't already tell, I'm a vampire." Serana told them.

"You're a vampire! Can I be one? Mom? Dad? Come on it'd be so cool to become a bat and fly!" Vani yelled, Ellie, and Franklin exchanged a look.

"No Vani you cannot become a vampire." Franklin told her firmly, Vani gave her best puppy dog face, and Franklin had to look away, Ellie jumped in.

"Don't do that. You know that your father is weak when you do that. I know, because I wore him down with it." Ellie said.

"Anyway!" Franklin yelled, before looking to Serana who was watching the scene with mild amusement. "We would be honored if you helped us out. But we need more info." Franklin said.

"Okay. Well, me and my friend stopped a prophecy called the 'Tyranny of the Sun' my father was going to use it to blot out the sun. Anyway, when I heard about the similarities of our prophecies I decided to come here. My friend is busy so they couldn't come with me." Serana explained.

"So to stop the prophecy of the 'Decamimation of Life' we need your help. Okay. Done." Franklin said, Serana smiled.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to help out where I can." Serana said with a smile.

Extra Character File.

Name: Lani Zen Westerguard

Age: 14

Kingdom of Origin: The Southern Isles

Title: The One True Rose of the Southern Isles. (Self Imposed nickname for herself.)

Personality: She is very playful, and brash. She tends to over react to the smallest things, like if a fly lands on her she will flail for several minutes. She does not take a single thing seriously at all and will constantly make jokes about everyone around her, but can't take any jokes in return. She is also extremely focused on avoiding work.

Looks-

Hair Color: Light Brown.

Hair Style: It is cut short like her mother wears her hair.

Eye Color: Dark Brown.

Body type(Athletic, Scrawny, Etc.): She is young and her body has not fully developed.

Wardrobe-

Casual: She frequently steals her brother's clothes, and wears them. One, to mess with him, two, because she hates to wear dresses.

Formal: She had her mother tailor a suit for her, because she hates to wear dresses. It is colored a light red.

Armor (if any): She wears armor that her late grandma Toni wore while serving in the Mantriellan army alongside Zack, and Vani.

Weapon of Choice: She uses a sword that Toni used during her time in the army and that Violet used in her fighting.

Spirit power: She has power over memories like her mother, but they are under developed.

Likes: Randomness, jokes, deceit when she uses it.

Dislikes: Plans. People who take themselves too seriously, and when people insult her.

Fatal Flaw: She is young and very inexperienced. She never takes anything seriously and it usually gets her into trouble.

Do you have the curse of Black Blood?: Yes.

Backstory: Her life has been one of leisure, and much to her convenience. She started training recently, but she was forced into it.

Meeting with Zack, Elsa, or Vani: They arrived one day and told her that she was needed in Arendelle, she laughed at them, but agreed to go.

Reaction to-

Queen Ellie of Arendelle: She thinks of the Queen as her aunt, and loves her.

King-Consort Franklin of Arendelle: She loves how sweet he can be, while being a strong ruler.

Prince Bondeshire Link Keire: She loves to make fun of him, and push his buttons.

Princess Vani May Keire: She likes to play with the Princess.

Violet Alexandria Hart, Ambassador of Arendelle: She loves her mother very much.

King Yuri Akiro of Aincrad: She likes to joke around with him.

Queen Kiki of Mantriella: She loves how optimistic and cheerful she is.

Question.

Do you believe in the prophecy?: No.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**Hey. Here is the kinda official first chapter. Though I still need two more male oc's then I feel like I could really start up. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Frozen, Skyrim, or Dragon Age. Sadly. Itd be so dope.**

"Hey sleepy head." A girl said to Prince Bondeshrie who had just woken up.

"Hm? What?" He asked lazily, as he yawned.

"Last night was great." She told him, he glanced at her.

"Hm? Yeah, what are you still doing here?" Bondeshire asked her.

"Because you said we could spend time together." She told him.

"Oh. Oh no, no we can't do that. Not at all." Bondeshire said.

"But... But you said you loved me!" She said, panicked, he shrugged.

"People say all sorts of stupid things during sex." Bondeshire said, before getting up and peeking out his door.

"I... I can't believe you!" The girl yelled, as a guard came into the room.

"Yeah, get this one off of castle grounds." Bondeshire said, as he lazily pointed to the girl, the guard came over and yanked her up.

"Bondeshire I trusted you!" The girl yelled, Bondeshire got an amused look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?" He asked with a chuckle. The girl made an enraged noise, as the guard dragged her out of the room, Bondeshire fell back on his bed and sprawled out, ready to sleep the day away, until late at night when he went to the tavern.

Princess Vani was skipping through the halls, she came to the courtyard where Melanie was fighting with some guards in a practice match. She had two daggers, one had a white cloth handle, and a black blade, and the other had a black cloth handle, and a white blade.

Melanie did a front flip over a guard, and kicked him in the back mid air, once she landed on the ground she rolled forward between two guards, cutting both of their thighs. When she was back on two feet she held a blade to each of their throats, a guard ran towards her, and she jumped and kicked his sword out of his hands.

"Oh my god! That was so amazing!" Vani yelled, as she ran towards them, Melanie turned around, surprised and shook her head.

"Vani!" Melanie yelled, as she did a back flip, and ran towards the princess, quickly knocking her out of the way, before a guards sword moved right where Vani's head was a few seconds ago.

"Why did he try to kill me?" Vani asked, panicked.

"Were doing method training. They attack anyone in the courtyard no matter what or who they are." Melanie told her, annoyed. "Now, I have to protect you." Melanie said, before pulling Vani up, and guarding her.

"My hero." Vani said smiling at Melanie, who glared at the approaching guards, three in total.

Melanie tightened her grip on her daggers, and moved fast, incapacitating one guard, and disarming another, before one got close to Vani, so Melanie jumped back, and threw her dagger in the air, using her free hand to push the guard off balance. She then caught her dagger, and incapacitated the guard. Melanie let out a breath, and sheathed her daggers, before looking at Vani, who was in awe.

"Why did you run in here?" Melanie asked her.

"Well... I wanted to congratulate you, because you were so amazing." Vani told her, Melanie shook her head, and started walking out of the courtyard. Vani followed her.

"No. My footing was off, and my arm almost twisted. I could have moved faster if I had been holding the daggers right, an-" Melanie was cut off, by Vani putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I thought you were great." Vani said, Melanie sighed, then smiled.

"Thank you. Now I have to go change, I'm all sweaty." Melanie said, before rushing off. Vani smiled, then skipped away. She walked into the throne room, where her parents were meeting with old friends. Selene, Christina, Kaiomi, Yuri, Vincent, and Violet. And their children.

Leo Westerguard, oldest child of Violet and Vincent. Sixteen years old. Straight brown hair going down to his shoulders in the back with bangs swept to the left, right above his eyes. Brown eyes. He is very fit and pale. His little sister Lani was beside him, looking around with an amused smile.

West Isary adopted daughter of Selene, and Christina. Seventeen years old. Brown hair pinned back, hazel colored eyes. Athletic body.

Jasmine Vixon daughter of Kaiomi and Jason Vixon . Eighteen years old. Chocolate brown hair, wavy stomach length hair with a black ribbon keeping it out of her way. Bright green eyes, slim curvey figure, slight muscle tone, and tan.

"Hi!" Vani yelled, Lani looked at her and jumped up, before running to hug the princess.

"Vani!" Lani yelled, as she slammed into Vani, knocking both of them down.

"What are you doing here?" Vani asked, as Leo walked up and pulled both of them up.

"Big secret meeting thingy." Lani said simply.

"Were here because of the prophecy." Leo explained.

"The thingy about life?" Vani asked, Leo nodded. Jasmine walked over to the trio.

"Hey you." Jasmine said, Vani smiled at her.

"My beloved partner in crime!" Vani said, as she hugged Jasmine.

"How has the prince been?" Jasmine asked.

"Lazy as usual." Vani told her. Jasmine sighed.

"Hey, you wanna try something with me?" Jasmine asked, Vani's eyes shone mischeviously.

"Sure. What is it?" Vani asked.

"Were gonna need some water." Jasmine said, and the two girls ran off to prank Bondeshire. They passed Melanie in the hall, who was walking to the throne room.

"Melanie! Do you want to come with us to prank Bondeshire?" Vani asked, the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Melanie told her, Vani pouted, and Melanie regards Jasmine with a bored look, before walking away.

"She seems boring." Jasmine said.

"She's actually really nice, don't know why she acted like that." Vani said.

"Anyway, let's just get to work. I wanna see that loser again." Jasmine said, as they took off again. They carefully stepped into Bondeshire's room, and saw him sprawled out on the bed, sleeping. They crept into the attached bathroom. They got some water, and slowly moved over to his bed. Then they laughed and dumped the water on his head.

"Mother fucker!" Bondeshire yelled, as he jumped up, and shook his head, he glared at the two laughing girls. Then made some snow in his hand, and tossed it at them. It hit Vani square in the face, she glared at him.

"Jerk!" Vani yelled. Then stormed off, Jasmine gave him a sweet look, before following Vani, as she passed Bondeshire she grabbed the back of his shirt, and dumped some water down his back. He jumped and shot some ice at her, which she nimbly dodged.

"Can't catch me!" Jasmine yelled, as she ran out of the room, Bondeshire sighed, and went to his closet to change.

Meanwhile Ellie and Franklin were still catching up with their old friends.

"So we have several monarchs in the room." Ellie said smiling.

"It looks that way." Kaiomi said, looking around.

"How has your progress been Yuri?" Franklin asked.

"We have been researching the machine ZaZick used to strip Ellie of her memories, and create another version of Link, but it's not entirely safe." Yuri told them.

"I wouldn't go near that thing." Ellie said, bitterly, Franklin put his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand Ellie." Yuri told her.

"How are things going in Ululare Luporum?" Franklin asked Selene.

"Things have been going alright. Could be better." Selene told him.

"I'm sorry you had to just leave them like this." Ellie said, Selene shrugged.

"Don't be. We wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, you need us." Selene said.

"It is good to have you here." Ellie told them.

"Hey mom, can I go down to the village?" Lani asked, Violet glanced at her.

"Only if you take Leo with you." Violet told her.

"But he's a boring person!" Lani complained.

"I'm right here!" Leo retorted, Lani waved him off, literally.

"Stop that, you know you love your brother." Violet said.

"I'm not that incestuous." Lani said, Violet smacked her across that back of the head. "Abuse!" Lani yelled. "Dad! Moms being a jerk!" Lani yelled, Vincent shrugged.

"And you think she listens to me? She never has before." Vincent said.

"Nor will I ever, because mother always knows best. Now go." Violet said, Lani walks away, complaining, Leo trails behind her. Just then Serana walks in the room, with Bondeshire trailing after her.

"Is he yours? Because I'm about to kill him." Serana said, pointing towards Bondeshire.

"I am offended my lady. I just offered you a trip to the tavern with me." Bondeshire said.

"Stop that. I'm not stupid enough to fall for that line." Serana said. A guard walked in the room, followed by her apprentice.

"My Queen, there have been several ships that just docked in the fjord." The guard said, then looked at Bondeshire, who had a smile.

"Amy! How about you? Tavern with me, like the old times?" Bondeshire suggested, Amy glared at him, and scoffed.

"Not on your life, pig." Amy said before storming out, Ellie sighed, everyone looked at Bondeshire.

"What?" He asked, with an arrogant smile.

"You need to stop being such a man whore." Vincent said, Violet was the first to turn to glare at him, all the adults followed suit. "What?" Violet smacked him across the back of the head.

"You're one to talk!" Violet yelled, Vincent laughed nervously. Then started to back away, as she slowly advanced on him.

"Now, lets just think about this..." He said, trying to reason with her, she tilted her head.

"The more I think about it, the more I want to kill you." Violet told him.

"No need to do anything rash." Vincent said.

"I got this." Franklin said, as he moved to grab Violet, she started flailing.

"Let me go Franky!" Violet yelled, Franklin grunted.

"Don't call me that!" Franklin yelled.

"Well, let me go!" Violet responded.

"No!" Franklin yelled. Ellie sighed.

"Mom, I'm taking some gold from the treasury." Bondeshire said, before he started to walk off, Ellie grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"No. I need you to stay here. You need to learn the rules of the court. Now is a perfect time." Ellie told him.

"That's stupid. I don't want to rule, have Vani do it." Bondeshire said, before escaping his mother's grip and walking out of the room.

"That bitch needs to learn some manners." Selene said.

"Oh, he's fine. Just nervous." Ellie said.

"You're way too soft on him, you need to be strict, and to the point with children. Or else they won't respect you." Selene told her.

"Yeah, cause you're so strict." West said, sarcastically. Selene glared at her.

"Oh shut it." Selene said. Just then Cardina walked in the room.

"Your Majesty. I saw some disturbing things down in the forest." Cardina told the Queen.

"What disturbing things?" Ellie asked her.

"It was horrid. I can't describe it. There was a camp of them." Cardina said.

"I will send a few guards. You stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." Ellie said with a worried look, Franklin returned to her side.

"I can handle myself. Let me go with them." Cardina said.

"Cardina. I don't want you to get hurt. I know you are capable, but I just can't risk it, I'm sorry." Ellie said, Cardina sighed.

"I understand. Can I at least go practice in the courtyard?" Cardina asked.

"Hey, take this one with you. She could use some practice." Selene said, nudging her daughter.

"I do not." West defends.

"You do. You're right. Now go." Selene said, in finality, Cardina walked to the courtyard. West trailed behind her.

"Frank, your son ignored me." Ellie said, looking up at him. Franklin sighed.

"I love the bastard, but he's a dick." Violet commented.

"I'll deal with him. You entertain the guests." Franklin said, before kissing his wife, and leaving the room.

"He's lost all his bite. He's no fun anymore." Violet said.

"Wasn't he just carrying you?" Kaiomi asked.

"I didn't ask you." Violet said, rolling her eyes.

"Your logic did kinda defeat itself." Vincent said, Violet turned to him, and glared.

"Do you want to feel love? I still have full control of my powers." Violet threatened, Vincent put his hands up in defense.

"No need to get so serious." Vincent told her. Just then three people walked in the room.

Alice Purify, noblewoman of Trona. Sixteen years old. Long white hair, short, around 4'9, skinny, but curvey.

Frea Keele, the Thunder of Aincrad. Seventeen years old. Short blonde hair with long bangs that frame her face from the left. Green eyes. Slim and fit, and flat bodytype.

Monessa Tinel, of Ealiam. Sixteen years old. Dark brown hair tied in a bun under a tan mob hat. Brown eyes. Average height, and a slightly muscular body.

"I see our guests have arrived!" Ellie said. Violet put her arm in front of her.

"Allow your ambassador to handle these people." Violet said, Ellie laughed, and let Violet have her way.

"Hello people, I am Violet Alexandria Hart. Though I am married I kept my name because I have power over the Heart, and Memories. You've probably heard of me before. I'm kind of a big deal. Anyway, welcome. If you approach the Queen with a weapon drawn, I will not hesitate to shatter your mind, thus destroying all consciousness in your body." Violet announced cheerfully. Vincent walked up, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I apologize for her. Its her natural instinct to threaten people on first meeting." Vincent said, Violet glared at him.

"Don't you dare undermine my fucking authority, you fucking cock sucker." Violet said turning around, and sticking her finger in his face, he backed up slowly, Violet advanced on him.

"I'm sorry. I'll have a servant show you to your rooms. I'm sure you're all very tired. And, Welcome to Arendelle." Ellie said with a smile.

Later that night Bondeshire was on his way to the tavern. He had left after all the guards due to complications finding his clothes, compliments of Vani, and Jasmine. He was walking down a street, when a dwarf ran past him, slightly bumping him. Bondeshire felt his belt, to find that his coin purse was missing.

"Hey! Give that back!" Bondeshire yelled, as he took off after the dwarf. Who had just gotten shot in the shoulder by an arrow.

"You know, I once knew a guy who could take all the money from your pockets just by smiling at you. You don't have the style to work this part of town, let alone the merchants guild. You better find yourself a new line of work." A dwarf said, while walking up to the thief, and punching him in the face, and yanking the arrow out of his shoulder, and taking the coin pouch. Then strolling up to Bondeshire.

"The Fuck are you?" Bondeshire asked him, as the dwarf threw him his coin pouch.

"Names Varric Tethras. And you're the Prince of Arendelle." Varric said, smiling.

"Yeah. That's nice. I gotta go." Bondeshire said, before walking away, Varric chuckled, and followed the Prince.

"You have to watch your coin carefully." Varric said, Bondeshire glared at him.

"And why are you following me?" Bondeshire asked.

"You looked lonely Prince. And you could always use someone like me. Smart, handsome, dwarf, who happens to be a compulsive liar." Varric said, Bondeshire sighed.

"Fine. You seem like you are sane enough. Why are you even out here, never seen you before." Bondeshire said.

"Things are changing out there. I'm keeping Bianca close." Varric said, when a hooded figure dropped from a rooftop, blocking Bondeshire and Varric.

"There is only one Bianca. And she is my blade." The hooded figure said, in a thick northern Mantriellan accent.

"Ah. Nice to see you again Shadow. You know Prince here?" Varric asked.

"We have never met personally, no. But. Bondeshire. I am here to tell you that you are in great danger." Shadow said.

"And, who are you?" Bondeshire asked. Shadow put her hood down, to reveal a beautiful face, short black hair, and dark amber eyes.

"My full name is Vani Nambella-Calden. But you may call me Vani." Vani said with a smile.

"Oh. That's right. I forgot about your history with the royal family." Varric said.

"Who were you to the royal family?" Bondeshire asked.

"A protector. But my business is not with you. I am needed elsewhere. He will speak to you though." Vani said, as a man walked out of a white rift. Vani took off in another direction.

Meanwhile Princess Vani was strolling down the street, she was going to visit Hunter, and Isabelle at the brothel, when a woman blocked her path.

"Who are you?" The Princess asked, the cloaked figure laughed.

"I am Shadow. A friend. Who must ask something of you... Vani." Shadow said, with a chuckle, Vani was confused.

"What is it?" Vani asked, Shadow unclipped a sheathed dagger from her belt. And held it out to Vani.

"I am about to leave this plane of existence. I must ask that you take my blade, Bianca. I'd rather she be in your hands, than lost forever." Shadow said, as Vani took the blade.

"My mom said I'm not allowed to have a dagger." Vani said, Shadow laughed.

"Tell her the name, and she will understand. In case you weren't listening her name is Bianca. I would not part with her, if it were anyone else, for any other reason." Shadow told Vani, who nodded.

"Thank you Shadow. But do you have a real name?" Vani asked, Shadow smiled under her hood.

"Our name is shared. Goodbye, and tell the Queen that I do not blame her for what happened." Shadow said, before walking away, towards a woman in a cloak, who seemed to be looking around nostalgically. Before a man walked up to them hugged them both. Then all of them faded away, Princess Vani blinked like she hadn't just seen that.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. So yeah. Zack, Elsa, and Vani are totally gone now, Vani gave up Bianca to Princess Vani. Violet is very aggressive Ive noticed. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Blooming Love

**Hey. Im here bringing you another chapter, this one kinda more or less focuses on two characters, more then anything else. There are other things that happen, important things, but Two characters have more overall scenes in the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, or Skyrim. Wish I did, Id be loaded.**

"Frank. What do you think?" Ellie asked, she was holding Bianca in her hands, with a worried look, Franklin was pacing impatiently.

"I-"

"We have to protect her from this!" Ellie interrupted him, he continued to pace.

"I-"

"I mean Fuck. We try to keep her safe, and this has caught up with her!" Ellie yelled.

"Ellie, I-"

"We need to keep her inside, we can't let her be involved in this. Its bad enough that one of my babies is involved." Ellie said.

"Well, honey I-"

"What are we going to do!" Ellie yelled.

"I don't know!" Franklin snapped at her, she visibly recoiled. He sighed guiltily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Its just... We're both really stressed, and on edge." Franklin said, as he walked up, and started rubbing her shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do..." Ellie said, as she leaned into him, he held her tight.

"We'll figure something out babe. Together, right. Like we always do?" Franklin asked her, she smiled up at him, and nuzzled his neck.

"That's right. Together." Ellie said, her voice was just above a whisper. Meanwhile Melanie was out on her balcony, admiring the view.

"What am I gonna do?" Melanie whispered to herself, as she looked down, she slid onto the railing, and considered jumping off, she began to cry. "I... I can't do it... I'm... I don't deserve all this..." Melanie said, looking around, she shut her eyes, and grit her teeth, she slowly inched herself closer to the edge. When her door opened.

"Melanie!" Vani yelled, she ran to the balcony, Melanie looked back at her, and started wiping tears.

"Vani. I'm sorry, I never wanted you to see me like this..." Melanie said, as she continued to wipe the tears, Vani sat on the railing beside her.

"What we're you doing?" Vani asked her, Melanie shrugged.

"I was gonna jump. Because I don't deserve any of this. I deserve to be begging on the street like my parents." Melanie said, Vani's face contorted in confusion.

"But... Your parents are King and Queen of Antrilana..." Vani said.

"I'm... Those aren't my real parents. I love them dearly, but I'm adopted. My real parents are beggars. Mom whores herself out for money, and my dad is dead. I met my real mom once... She didn't even know who I am, and when she did find out, she didn't even care. She wanted me gone. And I didn't want her in my life." Melanie said, Vani frowned.

"I'm sorry. That sounds horrible." Vani said, Melanie shrugged.

"I'm okay, thank you Vani. I needed to get that out." Melanie said, Vani smiled at her.

"I enjoyed listening to you Melanie. Your voice is soothing." Vani said, Melanie frowned and looked away.

"That's a strange compliment, but thank you." Melanie said.

"I mean that... Well, my head hurts. And I love Jasmine, I really do, but her voice can get annoying. Yours though, it's different. I could listen to you all night." Vani said, Melanie smiled, and blushed a little bit.

"Thank you Vani... So, you and Jasmine..." Melanie trailed off.

"Me and Jasmine what?" Vani asked her. Melanie blushed more.

"You said you loved her... Are you dating?" Melanie asked, Vani blinked.

"Dating?" Melanie blinked several times, then laughed.

"You know what dating means right?" Melanie asked, Vani shook her head.

"Not at all. What is it?" Vani asked.

"It means you are in a relationship, and you talk. And kiss, and are in love. There is more, relationships are complicated." Melanie said.

"Oh... No. That's not me and Jasmine. We don't kiss, and we aren't in love. But we love another each other as friends. Why?" Vani asked.

"Oh, no reason Vani. Just wondering." Melanie told her.

"Oh... Well, anyway. Its nice spending time with you Melanie." Vani said, Melanie smiled and looked out over the village, she felt bad about attempting to jump earlier, Vani was here beside her.

The next morning Bondeshire woke up, and looked around, there was a girl on each side of him, both curled up, and clinging to him, they always did.

"I love twins..." He said, before getting up and getting a guard to escort the girls out. "Hey you! Come escort these two out of here!" Bondeshire called, the guard turned around, and glared at the Prince.

"No. I think I won't do that. Your majesty." Amy said, before turning on her heel and walking away, Bondeshire glared at her, then turned back, to see one of the twins waking up, he sighs.

Meanwhile two ships had docked in the harbor, from two separate kingdoms. Each holding a ruler.

Ennius Lux Maximus, King-Consort of Los Salanas. Seventeen years old. Wavy, shoulder length blonde hair, and light blue eyes, scrawny body, with a big smile on his face.

Kostantinos Nikomedianos, Autokrator Kostantinos XI Nikomedianos of the Empire of Kavos. Twenty Four years old. Moderate length unkempt black hair, with long curls. Dull, greenish brown eyes. Slightly thinner then average.

Both of them were escorted to the castle by their respective guards. Queen Ellie and King Franklin were waiting for them, Violet was standing by them.

"This place looks nice! Its everything I imagined it to be!" Ennius said when he reached the monarchs.

"Thank you. Ennius. And Kostantinos, I am glad you both could make it. You must be tired from the journey, I'll have a servant show you to your rooms." Ellie said, Ennius nodded, and Kostantinos bowed respectfully to Ellie.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Ellie." Kostantinos said, Ellie smiled at him. Before a servant came to take them to their rooms.

"Names are getting stranger everyday." Violet said, Ellie glared at her.

"Violet Alexandria Hart." Ellie said, Violet shrugged.

"There is a story behind that." Violet told her.

"I'm sure it's music to my ears." Franklin said dryly, Violet hit him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Violet demanded, Franklin laughed.

"It means that you're annoying." He told her, simply, she gave him a death look. Then he began to glare at Ellie. Who gave him a concerned look.

"What's up Frank?" Then she glanced at Violet, who was glaring at Franklin. "Violet stop that. Let him go." Ellie ordered, Violet sighed, and Franklin blinked several times, his glare disappearing.

"Don't use you powers on me, Jesus." Franklin said, glaring at Violet, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Right. Well, you need anything Ellie? Because Lani wanted me to go shopping with her today." Violet said, Ellie smiled.

"You're free to go. But, if you could send Bondeshire in. I need to speak with him." Ellie said, Violet nodded, and strolled off.

"Are you okay?" Franklin asked his wife, once Violet left the room.

"I'm just worried is all. Bondeshire needs to know how to rule, we won't be around forever." Ellie said, Franklin's expression turned sour.

"Stop that. We're not dying anytime soon." Franklin said, Ellie frowned.

"I know, but-" Ellie started.

"But nothing Ellie. Were gonna be fine. We beat ZaZick, what could be worse then that?" Franklin asked, Ellie frowned.

"Losing you, or our kids." Ellie stated, Franklin huffed.

"Don't talk like that. Cheer up." Franklin told her, his voice sounding more bitter than hers.

"Speak for yourself." Ellie said, Franklin smiled at her.

"Right. Sorry." Franklin said, Ellie smiled, and kissed him. Bondeshire stormed into the room, making the couple jump away from each other.

"Stop that!" Bondeshire yelled. Lani was following him, and throwing stuff at him.

"But you're so cute when you're angry!" Lani yelled, Bondeshire turned around, and advanced on her, when Franklin grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Apologise. Now." Franklin ordered his son.

"Damn. Sorry. Now get out of here." Bondeshire said, Lani smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before skipping away. "Now what did you want dad?" Bondeshire asked.

"You need to learn the ropes of being a ruler. And no buts about it, now go and apologise to your mother for your behavior yesterday." Franklin ordered, Bondeshire sighed, and walked toward Ellie, head bowed down.

"I'm sorry mom." Bondeshire said, though he sounded insincere, Ellie smiled st him, Franklin glared at him.

"Thank you Bondeshire." Ellie said, Franklin continued to glare at his son.

"Say it again. And mean it." Franklin said, anger taking root in his voice, Bondeshire glared at him, and Ellie frowned.

"Frank. Its fine." Ellie said, Franklin shook his head.

"No Ellie, it's not fine. He needs to learn to respect you. And all women for that matter." Franklin said, Bondeshire shrugged out of his grip.

"I don't want to rule. I don't want to apologise, and I don't want to respect women!" Bondeshire yelled, Franklin's expression shifted to pure anger.

"God damnit, you will learn, you will apologise, and you will learn to respect women!" Franklin yelled, Bondeshire stepped towards him.

"Are you gonna make me? Dad?" Bondeshire snapped, Franklin got ready to fight, Ellie was too shocked to move, or say anything.

"What has gotten into you?" Franklin asked.

"What has gotten into me? You know of it. The Black Blood. Yeah, that guy told me last night. I have Black Blood in my veins. I'm the one destined to bring about the end, me!" Bondeshire yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Franklin asked.

"I'm not meant to rule. I'm not fit. I don't want to lose myself, but I'm losing control. I feel my consciousness slipping, my free will fading. Save me. Kill me!" Bondeshire yelled. Franklin's face twisted in confusion, and Ellie moved fast, knocking Bondeshire out.

"What was that about?" Franklin asked his wife, who shook her head.

"I have no idea Frank." Ellie said. "What can we do?" Ellie asked, just then Serana walked into the room.

"I thought something was wrong... What's going on?" She asked.

"Bondeshire said he has Black Blood." Ellie said. "And is meant to bring about the prophecy." Ellie added

"Hm... I think I can help. But it's risky. I could always give him some of my blood. It will over power any other blood in his body. That way the Black Blood won't be able to control him." Serana said, Ellie, and Franklin exchanged a look.

"And... Will he be a vampire?" Franklin asked, Serana nodded.

"Yes. He will be like me. Think on it though. There won't be any going back, he'll be a creature of the night, like me. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this, he's your child." Serana said, Ellie, and Franklin exchanged another look.

"Do it." Franklin said, Ellie nodded, Serana nodded, and bit Bondeshire's neck. Then she stood up.

"When he wakes up he will be a vampire like me." Serana said, Ellie nodded, and began to cry, Franklin held her. "I'll put him in his room." Serana said, scooping Bondeshire into her arms, and walking away. Ellie collapsed on the ground, Franklin comforted her.

Meanwhile Cardina was out in the courtyard practicing with her bow, beside Alice. Leo was watching them.

"Hey Leo!"Vani said, Leo smiled at her.

"Hello Vani. How are you today?" Leo asked her.

"I am amazing. Ooh, watching Cardina, and Alice practice. I like watching Cardina, she looks so natural with that bow." Vani said, Leo nodded.

"She does. So does Alice. They both have good form." Leo said. Just as Melanie passed by, Vani jumped up.

"Later Leo, gotta talk to Melanie!" Vani yelled in his ear, before running off to join Melanie, who smiled at her.

"You didn't have to do that." Melanie told her, Vani shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you. How are you?" Vani asked, Melanie smiled.

"I am feeling better. Thanks for the talk last night. I needed it." Melanie said, Vani smiled.

"I'm happy I could help. So, how does one begin a relationship?" Vani asked, Melanie blinked.

"Well, usually you go on a date, to see if you get along, and get to know each other better." Melanie said.

"So, is this a date?" Vani asked, Melanie blushed.

"Um... Well, no. Were just friends walking together. It could be, if you want it to be though." Melanie told her.

"Well, I like hanging around with you... And I feel strange, in my stomach." Vani said.

"Thats the butterflies. And by the way, it's not your stomach, it's actually your gut. Its a common misconception that butterflies are in your stomach." Melanie told her.

"You're so smart." Vani said, Melanie smiled at her.

"Thank you. So, is this a date?" Melanie asked her.

"I'd like it to be, sure." Vani said, Melanie smiled.

"Good. I'm glad it is. Now come on!" Melanie yelled, grabbing Vani's hand, and running. They ran through the castle, then into the village, and Melanie stopped.

"Where to now... I've never been on a date before." Vani said, Melanie smiled at her.

"Well, neither have I... But let's go get some chocolate." Melanie said, Vani smiled.

"I love chocolate." Vani said, as Melanie dragged her away.

Meanwhile a ship had just docked in the Fjord, and a seasoned warrior, and Champion of Arendelle stepped off.

Gregoir looked around with a blank look, then he saw her. Violet, one of the children he trained so many years ago. Back when he sought redemption for deeds he did not commit. But the girl wasn't alone, there was another, a daughter trailing behind her. Who in their right mind would let Violet have custody of a child?

"Mom. Who's that creepy guy watching us?" Lani asked her mother, Violet looked at Gregoir and smiled.

"Well, that is one of my old mentors. Gregoir." Violet said, and walked over to him, Lani followed her.

"How do you know my momma?" Lani demands, getting his face, Gregoir raised his eyebrows.

"I helped train her. Violet how are you?" Gregoir asked.

"I'm good. What are you doing back here?" Violet asked.

"Was in the area. Decided to stop by." Gregoir answered simply. Vincent walked up to them.

"Hey Gregoir." Vincent said casually, before embracing his wife.

"Hello Vincent. So, you two stayed together after all these years." Gregoir said.

"Yeah. We did." Violet said, smiling.

"Did this guy train you too dad?" Lani asked, Vincent nodded.

"Yeah. But his dad was my uncle." Vincent said, Lani nods.

"So, I'm related to this lug? Damn. I was hoping I wasn't." Lani said, Gregoir glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry about her. We've considered a muzzle, but that's also illegal in Arendelle, and the Southern Isles." Violet told him, Gregoir shook his head.

"I must visit the king, and queen now. If you excuse me." Gregoir said, before walking away, Lani stared after him and made a face. Violet hit her.

"Ow! Abuse!" Lani yelled.

"Shut the Fuck up midget." Violet told her, Lani glared at her mother and put her hands on her hips.

"I am normal height for my age!"Lani yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww. No you aren't, and you want to be coddled? Go to Ellie, not me. Because I don't care." Violet said simply, Vincent frowned. Violet was very strict with her children, whereas Vincent was more friendly.

"You're so mean to me!" Lani yelled, and ran off, Vincent sighed and looked to Violet.

"Don't give me that look. She needs to be tough." Violet said simply.

"Yeah, tough. Not insulted to the point where she cries." Vincent said.

"I'm still angry about yesterday. I'm wondering do you ever want to sleep with me again?" Violet asked, Vincent put his hands up.

"No need to do something so rash my beloved." Vincent said, Violet glared at him.

"Save it for a girl who swoons to canned lines." Violet said.

"You know, you've gotten meaner." Vincent told her.

"I'm just kidding you big fucking baby." Violet said. "Now you better take me to buy some fucking chocolate, or I'll make good on my threat." Violet said, before walking away, Vincent follows after her.

Meanwhile Melanie and Vani were eating chocolate, and lying down in a park, at the base of a large tree.

"This chocolate is so good." Vani said, Melanie smiled.

"I agree." Melanie said, before looking over, and smiling at Vani. Who gladly returned the smile. Melanie looked away, and pursed her lips.

"What's wrong?" Vani asked, worried, Melanie looked at her and lunged forward, kissing her. Vani didn't respond, she had never been kissed before. Melanie pulled away and jumped up.

"I'm so sorry. I should go." Melanie said, before walking off, Vani jumped up and followed her, before grabbing her arm, and turning her around, then kissing her. When Vani pulled away, she held on to Melanie tightly. "Wow..." Melanie said, her voice just above a whisper.

"I know..." Vani said, before she, and Melanie leaned in, and kissed once again.

**Woo! Thats what Im talking about. Those two kinda dominated the chapter honestly. But I wanted to tell their story, or at least the beginning of their story. Im excited. And Yes, Bondeshire is an ass, and possessed, and a vampire. And Gregoir is back, Violet is borderline fucking insane, and there is a story behind her name.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken World

**Hey. Wow, this happened fast. Just saying... Shit goes down in this chapter. Everything begins. Officially. So, enjoy it... or try to at least. Because this takes a surprising turn. Like... well, just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, or Skyrim.**

"I... I... I want this to last forever..." Vani said, leaning against Melanie. They were sitting at the base of a large tree, Vani was in Melanie's lap, and Melanie was playing with Vani's fingers. She smiled.

"We'll always be together Vani." Melanie said, Vani turned her head to look at Melanie.

"Promise?" Vani asked, Melanie smiled, and kissed Vani.

"Promise." Melanie repeated.

Weeks followed that day with her. We were always together. During training, during down time. She taught me so much... Everyone had settled into living together. My brother was adjusting to being a Vampire. I was jealous, because I'd make an amazing Vampire. But my parents wouldn't let me. But everything changed on Melanie's birthday.

"Happy birthday!" Vani yelled in her girlfriends ear, Melanie jumped in surprise. She had been sleeping. She rubbed her ear. It was midnight, she was sleeping in Vani's room. They hadn't done anything besides kiss, hold hands, and hug yet. And that's why Vani was planning today to be special. Her gift would come later, at the end of the day.

"Hey, Vani. You know I love you. But don't yell in my ear..." Melanie mumbled, Vani frowned.

"I'm sorry! I forgot..." Vani said, guilt evident in her voice, Melanie smiled at her girlfriend's sweet gesture, and kissed her.

"Its okay love." Melanie said, Vani smiled, and blushed. Even after all these weeks, Vani still blushed like an idiot every time Melanie was close, or kissed her.

"I'm so glad you aren't mad at me." Vani said.

"I could never be mad at you love. We belong together." Melanie said, scooting closer to Vani, who blushed some more.

In the morning Lani crept into Vani and Melanie's room, they were holding each other, Lani raised her eye brows, and hid, as Melanie started to wake up. Lani watched as Melanie kissed Vani to wake her up.

"Gross!" Lani yelled, Melanie, and Vani jumped up, to see Lani staring at them, before they could say anything she ran out of the room, Melanie and Vani exchanged a look. They had told Ellie, and Franklin about their relationship, but no one else.

"Melanie..." Vani said, looking at her, she just smiled.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Come on. I'm hungry." Melanie said, Vani smiled.

"Me too!" Vani yelled, Melanie went across the hall to change, and Vani changed in her room. They met again in the hall. Cardina glared at the two of them.

"You two are looking awfully happy today. What gives?" Cardina asked, Vani smiled at her.

"Well, it's my girlfriend's birthday!" Vani replied happy, Cardina nodded, before blinking several times. And looking between the two girls.

"Wait. You two are dating? Two straight laced, preppy princesses?" Cardina asked, Vani smiled and nodded. "Well, congrats I guess. And happy birthday Melanie. Now, I have to go practice." Cardina said. Before brushing past the two Princesses. Who continued on to Breakfast, hand in hand.

"-And then they kissed! It was so disgusting!" They heard Lani yell, then heard a feminine laugh. They walked into the room to see Lani standing in front of Violet, who happened to be laughing at her.

"Not even! Hey Ellie, who was your first kiss eh?" Violet asked, Ellie smiled.

"You were. I'm still angry about that by the way!" Ellie yelled, Violet smiled proudly, then saw Vani, and Melanie holding hands.

"There they are! The birthday girl, and her lover... Have you two fucked yet?" Violet asked, Vincent smacked her in the arm. She immediately glared at him, and shoved her finger in his face.

"Um... No. We haven't um... Done that." Melanie said, Vani nodded. Violet sighed.

"I apologize for her. She is obnoxious." Vincent said, Violet glared at him. Melanie, and Vani sat down next to each other. Bondeshire looked at the two of them, then smiled slightly.

"So, happy birthday Melanie." Bondeshire said, Melanie smiled at him.

"Thank you Bon Bon." Melanie said, Bondeshire glared at her.

"Hey, cut that shit out." Bondeshire snapped, Ellie smacked him across the back of the head.

"No profanity at the table." Ellie told him, he sighed.

"So, how was everyone's night?" Ennius asked, in a happy voice.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful." Leo answered, with a smile.

"Couldn't sleep. Someone was being very noisy last night." West said. Glaring at Jasmine.

"I was busy singing calm down." Jasmine said, West glared at her.

"I'm not gonna calm down! I was trying to get some fucking rest, when all of a fucking sudden I'm woken up by some ungodly noise!" West yelled.

"My singing is not ungodly!"

"Tell that to my bleeding ear drums!"

"Its not my fault your ears have a problem with hearing beautiful things, instead of that shrill, annoying voice you constantly use!"

"Right here bitch, come on!" West yelled, getting up, Jasmine jumped up also, ready to fight.

"Bring it slut!" Jasmine yelled, when Kaiomi grabbed her ear, and Selene grabbed West's ear.

"No fighting here!" Both of them yelled at their daughters.

"I'd like to see this! Two girls fighting, it would be amazing." Violet said, Kaiomi glared at her, along with Selene.

Later in the day, everyone was gathered for a special birthday party. Melanie stood next to Vani, who was glowing.

"I have a very important announcement to make everybody." Vani said, capturing everybody's attention. She smiled at Melanie. Then got on one knee, and pulled a ring out of her pocket, Melanie gasped. "I want to marry you Melanie. I love you." Vani said, and Melanie smiled. Before pulling Vani to her feet.

"Its funny. I was actually going to ask you the same thing..." Melanie said, pulling out a ring, she smiled at Vani. They put the rings on eachothers fingers, and hugged.

"Now that's love. How come you didn't do that for me? I had to ask you!" Violet complained, Vincent sighed.

"Well, you told me that if I tried to propose that you'd cut my balls off." Vincent defended, Violet laughed.

"A real man would have tried." Violet told him.

"Anyway. Mom, dad... Can we have your blessing?" Vani asked, Ellie, and Franklin exchanged a look, then smiled.

"Of course you can." Ellie said, happily, Franklin nodded. Ennius raised his glass.

"I wish eternal luck upon you two. May the future bring you excellent fortune, and bountiful joy as you journey through life together." Ennius said, happily, Melanie and Vani smile at him.

"I wish both of you the best future. I shall prepare a gift to celebrate the occasion." Kostantinos said, Vani and Melanie smiled at him.

"Congratulations." Frea said simply. She was leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed, and a calm, almost uncaring expression that was, or seemed to be permanently etched on her face. Melanie smiled at her.

"Yeah. Congrats you two." Monessa said, respectfully. Alice just nodded at them. She had been the only one to not settle in like the others. She barely spoke to them. Neither did Kostantinos but he usually had conversations with the Queen, and King of Arendelle.

"I hope you two think this through. Usually first love fails, I don't want that to happen. But it's the truth." Cardina told them, with a small smile, Vani smiled at her.

"You two inspire me. Really, I want to find love now." Jasmine told them.

"Really nice, never mind the fact that one of you didn't even know about sex until a few weeks ago, at least you'll both be pure until marriage." West told them.

"I'm glad you two are happy. I hope everything works out for you." Leo said.

"Take care of my sister." Bondeshire said, Melanie smiled at him.

"I love her." Melanie stated, when a figure came out from the shadows.

"Amazing. Simply amazing how powerful... And idiotic love is. I truly wish the best for you two in the coming weeks... You will need it." The man said, before anyone could even rush to attack him, he snapped his fingers, and the entire castle began shaking.

"The darkness will cover the land. The oceans will fill with blood, and everyone will learn that I am the one true god of this world." The man said. He waved his hand and everyone's mind, and sight was clouded in darkness. No one could have predicted what happened next...

Vani coughed, and opened her eyes, to see Melanie staring down at her, worried. She helped Vani sit up, and what Vani saw frightened her.

There was no castle. No village even. Just dark, grey earth, and dead trees. The sky itself was dark grey, but no rain fell from the clouds, just the sound of thunder rumbling constantly. Orange embers floated through the sky, Vani blinked, she had no idea what had happened.

"What..." Vani asked, Melanie shrugged.

"I don't know Vani. I just woke up, and everything was gone... I don't know where we are... Or what happened to the world..." Melanie said. She pulled Vani to her feet. "We should get moving. You see that?" Melanie asked, as she pointed to a tall building, that seemed to be crumbling in the distance.

"Is that the castle?" Vani asked, Melanie shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe. Come on." Melanie said, taking Vani's hand and walking toward the crumbling structure.

Meanwhile Monessa, Leo, and Kostantinos were trying to figure out what happened.

"Now... How did this happen?" Leo asked, Kostantinos just shrugged. Monessa ignored him completely, he sighed. "That was helpful. Well, we should at least get moving. See that? It's probably the castle, but how did we get so far from it?" Leo asked, mostly to himself. Seeing as how, one companion hated him, and the other rarely spoke.

"Obviously that man had something to do with this. It was all probably planned out." Kostantinos said, Leo nodded.

"Right. I agree. We should get moving. What are the chances that the others are heading for that place?" Leo asked him.

"It is likely. It is the only truly visible thing from a distance. We should get moving." Kostantinos said, starting to walk, Leo followed his lead. Monessa stayed silent, but followed them. Better to follow and hate them, than to go off by herself and die.

Meanwhile Prince Bondeshire, was looking around, bewildered but happy. Because he didn't have to worry about the sun. His enhanced hearing picked up a voice, and he took off for it. To see Cardina.

"Oh... Its you." Cardina said, anger evident in her voice, Bondeshire glared at her.

"Hate you too. But we should go. See that? It's the castle. Don't know how it got that way, or the world for that matter. But we should really worry about getting there. Most of the group should be heading there." Bondeshire told her, she glared at him, and walked off.

"I can handle myself." She said simply, he sighed.

"You'll never get your bow if you don't come with me!" Bondeshire yelled, Cardina stopped, and spun on her heel, she stormed right up to him.

"You've got some fucking nerve! You arrogant, self serving, Asshole!" Cardina yelled, Bondeshire glared at her.

"You want to fight okay! Lets have a fight in a broken world! That is a great idea, congratulations! You came up with the worst plan ever!" Bondeshire yelled at her, she raised her hand and smacked him. He didn't feel it, but he was surprised. He raised up his arm, as if to hit her, but didn't.

"What? You gonna hit me? Do it. Not like I haven't seen you do it before!" Cardina yelled. Bondeshire sighed.

"I can't hit you. I'd kill you. Or else, well, I would believe me." Bondeshire said.

"Yeah. Not a surprise. You now what, lets go." Cardina said, brushing past him, he followed her. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry about earlier. I wouldn't actually hit you." Bondeshire said.

"Shut up." Cardina said simply.

"What? I'm just apologizing."

"No. You're just talking to fill the silence."

Meanwhile West, Lani, and Jasmine had woken up. And started looking around. Lani wasn't taking any of this seriously.

"Wow, this is an elaborate dream!" Lani said, West glared at her.

"Yeah. Some dream, I bet this is a common fantasy of yours." West said, sarcasm in her voice. Lani smiled at her.

"And you dont? That's on you." Lani said.

"You don't think this is real? Come on. Now your just being silly." Jasmine said, Lani shrugged.

"Its a joke. They probably planned all of this out. Either that, or I'm dreaming." Lani said.

"I don't think so. This is too real. We should head there." West said, pointing to a large structure in the distance.

"Then lets go. And I'm sorry about the whole fight earlier. It was my fault. Shouldn't have been singing so late." Jasmine said, West shook her head.

"Don't apologize, I was just pissed because I didn't get enough sleep. I don't really blame you. Just taking my anger out on someone." West told her, Jasmine nodded. Then the trio continued on the path to the structure.

Meanwhile Alice, Ennius, and Frea were looking around. Regardless of the situation Ennius was happy.

"Well, I'm sure there's a reason for all of this. And I'm sure everyone else is okay." Ennius said happily. Everyone else had woken up dizzy, and about to throw up. But Ennius didn't, he didn't feel any negative things. Never had in his life. Never been sick once.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Not sure. But whoever did this is going to pay." Frea said simply. Anger in her voice.

"Now, now. Stop that. No need to get angry. We need to keep a cool, and clear head. Everything will be okay." Ennius said simply. Frea glared at him.

"Stop being so positive. The world is obviously fucked. And the others are no where to be found." Frea said, Ennius just shrugged.

"Like I said. Everything will be okay in the end." Ennius said, Frea sighed. This pointless argument was getting them nowhere. Alice just looked between them.

"We should go there. Its big, that means that the others will probably head there as well." Frea said, Ennius nodded.

"Right. Lead the way." Ennius said, Alice and him followed Frea as she led them.

Melanie and Vani had made it to the structure, which was actually the second floor of the castle, they got on a crooked structure, with a broken doorway, they walked through to see a destroyed room. Melanie recognized it.

"This was my room. Which means in the chest..." Melanie said, and opened a chest. To see her two daggers, she smiled, and attached her belts. "We should also get Bianca from your room." Melanie said, Vani nodded. They opened Melanie's door, and went into Vani's room. They took Bianca from a chest, and Vani attached it to her belt.

"What now?" Vani asked, Melanie shrugged.

"I think we should keep moving. Its smarter then staying in one place." Melanie said, Vani nodded.

"Okay then. Lets get out of here." Vani said, as Melanie took her hand, and led her out, and away from the ruined castle. They had no idea where anyone else was, or if they even survived. But they had each other, and that's what mattered.

**Well, there you go. That was surprising, and a bit depressing... What the fuck happened to the world? The fuck did that guy do? We may never know... Well, I do. You dont. Why does everyone want to be a god? Havent they learned by know that you cant win, and destroy the world... oh wait...**


	6. Chapter 6: Spirits

**Hey guys, Im here bringing you another chapter. I want to point out that as of this point, and beyond no single character is safe from me killing them off at a moments notice. So, just to clarify no one of your characters is fucking safe. Ever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen. Period. Bitch.**

"This place is fucked... Funny, the one night I don't bring a girl home, the castle gets destroyed..." Bondeshire said, Cardina ignored him, she was searching through her chest she kept her bow in, but it was gone.

"Where is it?" Cardina yelled, her actions becoming frantic, tears starting to form in her eyes. Bondeshire frowned at her.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll find it." He said, in a soothing voice, she turned to glare at him. But couldn't find the energy and it just turned into a pitiful stare. When all of a sudden, Bondeshire's ears twitched, as he heard something, he ran out of the room to investigate. He saw Leo, Kostantinos, and Monessa standing in the hall.

"Hey! Its my old rival!" Leo yelled. Bondeshire nodded, then turned around to see Frea, Ennius, and Alice. Who had a bow in hand. That looked familiar to Bondeshire.

"Alice! Give me that." Bondeshire said, Alice looked scared, then looked to Ennius, who smiled and nodded, she gave the bow to him, Bondeshire rushed back to Cardina. "Here."

"You found it!" Cardina yelled, her voice nearly broken from crying, Bondeshire smiled at her, and she hugged him. "Thank you..." Cadina said, before regaining her composure and taking her bow.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Bondeshire said. Cardina slipped from her smile, and glared at him.

"Thanks for ruining the moment. Asshole." Cardina said, as she walked out of the room. Bondeshire followed her, they joined the six others in the hall.

"We should wait for the others. They are bound to show up." Kostantinos said.

"Fuck that. We need to act. We need to get out and learn what's out there." Cardina said.

"I don't think we should argue at a time like this." Leo said.

"No matter what happens, I'm sure we'll be fine." Ennius said.

"Will you stop saying that?" Frea asked, Ennius smiled at her, but said nothing.

"I'm leaving. I have to know what happened. Bondeshire you coming with me?" Cardina asked, Bondeshire sighed.

"What about my sister?" He asked, Cardina shrugged.

"We have a fifty-fifty shot. Either she left the castle, or she hasn't shown up yet." Cardina said, Bondeshire sighed.

"We'll leave. I doubt that she would stay. She always has wanted to see the world, what's left of it." Bondeshire said, Cardina nodded.

"Anybody else?" Cardina asked, Ennius walked up beside her, and smiled at Alice. Who joined him. Leo moved to join them. Frea sighed and joined them. Kostantinos glared at them, and joined them.

"This plan is not wise. But I am no fool. I will not be alone in this world." Kostantinos said, Cardina ignored him, and started walking. Bondeshire followed after her. And everyone else after him.

Meanwhile Melanie, and Vani were still walking in the broken world.

"So, how do you think the world got like this?" Vani asked, Melanie glanced at her, they were hand in hand walking.

"Don't know... But, look." Melanie said, pointing, Vani followed her gaze to see a group of people in rags. They ran to meet them.

"Who are you? Are you one of them?" One of the group asked, taking on a threatening stance.

"Um... One of who?" Melanie asked.

"One of the Black Blood Order. They have been tormenting us. But... No, you are not one of them, you don't have the look about you. I should take you to our leader." The man said, before walking away, Melanie, and Vani followed him, as he led the group away.

They arrived at a campsite, with a large tent. The man pointed to it, and Melanie and Vani went inside.

"Who would this be-" The woman asked as she turned around and saw Melanie, and Vani. She gasped. She had short dirty blonde hair, and a jagged scar running down the left side of her face, she wore a headband that covered her left eye. She was dressed in rags like the others. Her dark brown eye twinkled with hope, a luxury she never allowed herself to have.

"Violet!" Melanie gasped, the woman looked away from her.

"I left that name behind when the castle fell. Its Rain now. And how did you two end up here, I thought you were dead." Rain said, Vani and Melanie exchanged a look.

"What do you mean? Tell us everything that happened." Melanie said, Rain nodded.

"After that guy at your birthday showed up and gave his little speech. You all disappeared. Then the monsters came. They started by killing the villagers, and eventually they attacked the castle. It fell almost immediately. No matter how many we stopped, three more took their place. I saw them kill Yuri, And... Vincent, I don't know what happened to the others. I heard Ellie scream, I know that much. I just ran. I couldn't face them, so I had to run. In the years that followed I amassed a group of scavengers. I was planning to take the fight to the Black Blood Order." Rain explained.

"But how did the world get like this?" Vani asked, Rain closed her eye.

"That is our fault... While the castle was being attacked, we gathered all our spirit into one. You see, if you make a blood oath with other spirit users, you can tap into their spirit, as well as your own. Your powers will be forever intwined. Its a small price to pay. But the things you can do... We summoned an old god, but things went bad. He went crazy, and started destroying everything. I know that most of the others are dead, or their spirit is severed completely. Because I can't sense them." Rain said.

"So, you linked your spirit, and summoned an old god, that went crazy, and started destroying the world..." Melanie repeated, Rain nodded.

"So, what happened to you two?" Rain asked, crossing her arms.

"We just woke up, and the world was like this..." Melanie said. Vani nodded.

"Violet, where are my parents?" Vani asked, Rain glared at her.

"I told you, that's not my name. And as for your parents, I told you that too. I have no idea, I ran." Rain said simply. "Regardless of how you got here... You don't belong here. I'll have to ask you to leave." Rain said, glaring at the two girls.

"Why?" Melanie demanded, Rain frowned.

"You two have a real problem with listening. I said you don't belong here. Now leave. Or I'll have someone escort you out." Rain said.

"Can we at least have some supplies? We won't survive on our own." Vani said, Rain sighed.

"I'll have Adam give you some. Now get out." Rain said, waving her hand, and forcing them away with powerful wind spirit. They flew out of the tent, and landed on the ground. Melanie got up first, and pulled Vani up, and dusted her off, as the man from earlier came up to them.

"I'm Adam. I trust Rain told you to get out right? She can be like that. We don't accept other people." Adam explained.

"Yeah. She said you could give us some supplies?" Melanie asked, Adam nodded and led them over to another tent, he give them suitable clothes, other then the dresses they currently wore. They changed, and he gave them a bag of food, and clean water.

"I hope you two survive. Good luck out there." Adam said, and just like that, Melanie, And Vani left. They walked until it got darker, they didn't even know where the sun was, but by this time, the grey, barren landscape had turned black, they couldn't see two feet ahead of them. They decided to make camp in a ruined building, that hadn't totally collapsed.

"What'll we do?" Vani asked, Melanie sat there thinking.

"I don't know love. But... There was something I was wanting to try... If you're up for it..." Melanie said, Vani looked at her.

"The Spirit linking thing?" Vani asked, Melanie nodded.

"I read about it before. But, I didn't know that anyone had done it recently." Melanie said, then sighed. "But, I guess I'm still right. Because it's been years since Violet, and the others linked their spirit." Melanie said, Vani frowned.

"I miss my parents..." Vani said, looking down, as tears formed in her eyes, Melanie grabbed her hand.

"Look at me." Melanie ordered, Vani looked up at her. "We will find them. I promise you." Melanie said, Vani smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Melanie... I love you so much. I know that no matter what happens that we'll be together. I want us to be linked. Spirit, body, and soul." Vani said.

"What do you have in mind?" Melanie asked.

"I know we're in a place that's destroyed, and we're in the middle of nowhere. But can we... You know..." Vani said, Melanie smiled at her.

"You want that now? Our first time intimate... Here, now?" Melanie asked.

"We never did get to celebrate our engagement." Vani said, smiling. "And afterwards, we'll link our spirits." Vani said, Melanie smiled at her.

"If you want, I'll do anything for you Vani... I will always protect you." Melanie said.

"And... I'll protect you too." Vani said.

"Vani. My life belongs to you. I'd give it up for you. You mean everything to me." Melanie said, Vani kissed her.

"You are my everything." Vani said, and the two shared another kiss.

Meanwhile West, Lani, and Jasmine had arrived at the castle. To see an arrow etched into the wall, freshly made.

"What do you suppose this is?" West asked, Jasmine looked at it.

"No idea. Maybe the others got here first and left this so we can follow them." Jasmine suggested. West shrugged.

"Its a possibility. While we're here, we better grab our shit." West said, going to grab her stuff from hee room. Jasmine did the same, Lani also took her stuff. Not because she needed it, but because she didn't want to leave her family heirlooms behind. Once they finished they met back in the hall.

"Isn't that armor a little big for you?" West asked, Lani looked down. She was wearing Toni's armor from the Mantriellan war.

"I think I look good. Could you strap it up better, because I couldn't see." Lani said, West tightened the straps of the armor, and Lani smiled.

"We should follow the arrow." Jasmine said.

"Agreed. Come on Lani." West said, walking in the direction the arrow pointed to.

Meanwhile Cardina's group had stopped for the night.

"What do you think happened?" Leo asked, Cadina shrugged.

"Does it matter what happened? Everything is fucked." Cardina said simply.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I remember reading something like this once. There was this book. Where these old heroes linked their spirits together using a blood pact ritual. They defeated an entire invading nation by summoning an old god. But their victory was short lived. One of them, a power hungry dark spirit user summoned another god after that. His goal was to conquer every nation. But he couldn't control the god he summoned, and it went rogue, and destroyed everything on the planet. Eventually all the spirit had been used up, and he disappeared. But left the world dead, and grey." Leo recalled the story.

"That's stupid. Who would be stupid enough to like your spirit energy's together?" Cardina asked. A person walked out from the shadows.

"We were." Everyone turned to see Kaiomi standing there, she looked like she'd been through hell. Her face had a permanent burn on it.

"Kaiomi! What happened?" Leo asked, Kaiomi shook her head.

"Its a long story..." Kaiomi said. She began to recall the story to the group, who sat in awe.

Meanwhile Melanie and Vani had just finished liking their spirit energies.

"Its done... I can feel the new power flowing through me... Smoke, like your dad." Melanie said. Vani nodded.

"Yeah, and you have... Illusion, and... Lightning?" Vani asked, Melanie nodded. "What is illusion, how does that work?" Vani asked.

"It lets me appear as someone, or something else. Turn invisible, make myself silent. That sorta thing." Melanie told her.

"So... This is what you really look like right this isn't an illusion?" Vani asked, touching Melanie's cheek, she smiled, and grabbed Vani's hand.

"I promise. I would never hide myself from you. This is me. All me. And now, you can use it also. But there is a draw back. The longer you spend in any form other then your original, you start to... Forget things, and it becomes harder to make yourself like you really are. I never change my form." Melanie said, Vani nodded.

"With smoke you have to be careful that you pull your arms and legs in, so you don't separate. Basically pull yourself into a ball." Vani explained. Melanie nodded.

"I understand." Melanie said. Then pursed her lips. "There's still one thing that's bugging me." Melanie said, Vani tilted her head.

"What is it?" Vani asked.

"You don't have proper protection. If my armor was in my room, I would've given you that. But it was gone." Melanie said.

"I'm fine baby." Vani said, reassuringly, Melanie shook her head.

"No love. You aren't. You need armor." Melanie said, Vani smiled at her.

"You're starting to sound like Selene." Vani said, Melanie sighed.

"I guess you're right. But, I just want you to be safe." Melanie said.

"I have armor. Strong enough to protect me from anything. No matter what it is." Vani said, taking Melanie's hand and placing it over her heart. "Your love is my armor." Vani finished, Melanie smiled at her, and kissed her.

"You're so sweet love. We should both practice our new abilities though." Melanie said.

"But, it's dark." Vani said, Melanie nodded.

"I know how to make a fire using simple techniques." Melanie said. As she began to make a fire. Vani stood up, and stretched. Melanie made a fire and stood up next to her.

"Where do we start?" Vani asked her, Melanie gave her a small smile, and moved her hand slowly before extending two fingers.

"All lightning spirit is used from this stance. In the beginning at least, once you get better, lightning is just like any other spirit. You can create it from nowhere, from anywhere." Melanie said, as she shot lightning out of her two fingers. Vani tried but she couldn't do it. Melanie smiled at her.

"I can't do it." Vani said, frowning. Melanie moved behind her, and guided her hands, pressing against her back.

"Let me help." Melanie whispered in Vani's ear, Vani blushed like an idiot as Melanie guided her hands. "Now, just tap into the pool, you'll feel my energy mingling with yours, like it should be. Plus, it helps to have someone you love and are linked to. It makes the bond that much stronger, making drawing spirit from each other easier." Melanie explained. Vani relaxed, and soon enough she was able to use lightning spirit.

"I did it! I love you Melanie!" Vani yelled, hugging her, Melanie smiled at her lovingly.

"I love you too Vani." Melanie said, Vani leaned into kiss her, but Melanie stopped her.

"Why?" Vani asked, Melanie smiled.

"Becasue. We haven't finished training. Once we do that, then you get a kiss." Melanie told her, Vani frowned.

The two of them practiced for a few hours, until they both gave up, due to exhaustion. They had each other. But they didn't know that someone was watching them, during the entire training session.

**Uh oh. They might be in grave danger. Anyway. I will probably upload the assault, and fall of Arendelle sometime in the future. But most lilely when Im finished with the story. Unless I get in a mood, so be looking out for that in the weeks to come. Anyway. School is starting in a week. Senior year, fuck yeah. I mean fuck that. So that may inhibit my updating speed. But only slightly. Anyway, leave a review telling me your thoughts, or questions regarding the story. **


	7. Chapter 7: Karma and Coincidence

**Hey guys, im bringing you another chapter, probably the last update before school time. I hope you enjoy, because we introduce a few new characters here. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen.**

"Karma, are you okay?" A man asked a girl with long black hair, she smiled at him, her violet eyes sparkled as she pulled herself up, and sheathed her black platinum sword, Redeemer. She fixed her long black coat, which contrasted with her pale skin.

"I'm fine Ace. Don't sweat it." Karma told him, as she stretched. He shook his head.

"You took a hit back there. Are you sure?" Ace asked, Karma shrugged.

"You know a Bloodling can't beat me. Light will always stop them." Karma said, waving her hand, as some light came from her palm.

"I should know that by now. You do abuse your power." Ace said.

"You are a liar. I do no such thing." Karma said, as she began to walk away, Ace followed her. They arrived at an old ruin.

Kargametz, it was a ruin before the world was stripped of life. They had journeyed here based on a rumor that it could hold the key to restoring the world. It sounded too good to be true, and usually things that sounded too good to be true, were too good to be true.

Karma rounded a corner to be attacked by a bloodling. A creature created by the Black Blood Order to terrorize, and take over the world. They were horrendous, with pale rotting skin, and black blood dripping from his eye sockets.

Karma pulled Redeemer from its place on her back, the black blade shined, before she drove the blade through the bloodling's torso. Ace smiled at her.

"Good job Karma!" Ace praised her, Karma grunted as she pushed the bloodling off of her blade. And swung it to remove the blood before sheathing it.

"It was nothing Ace, I just hope we find the key." Karma said. She resumed walking, she rounded another corner to see a large wall, with an engraving on it.

"Is that it?" Ace asked, Karma shrugged. They walked toward it, to see the engraving in detail.

There were six figures, each with a marking above them. The first two were obscure, but the second, and third were clearer. They had what looked like fire, and a snowflake above them. The last two had a pentagon, and a straight line ending with a swirl.

"Fire... Ice... And... What?" Karma asked herself, Ace examined it.

"Its wind, and Earth, the last two. But the first two, I'm not entirely sure." Ace said.

"Wait a sec... What's that look like?" Karma asked, a small smile on her face as she summoned some light.

"If that is light, then the one opposite is darkness." Ace said.

"That means we need to find him. Or have him find us." Karma said, a determination burning in her eyes.

"Karma, I understand, but this tells us nothing." Ace said.

"Think about it Ace. Six spirit powers, that's the key... We just need to find them." Karma said.

"The only famous users are, or were. Queen Ellie of Arendelle, her son inherited ice. But he also disappeared years ago... Queen Kaiomi of Varioua had fire, but she's missing or dead, her daughter had powers over fire and again she's gone." Ace said.

"Well, fuck. Well we should get going, Coincidence won't find us just sitting here." Karma said, before walking away. Once they were outside of the ruin they looked around. Ten bloodlings were waiting for them, led by a member of the Black Blood Order.

"Karma, and Ace. You two are troublesome." The man said.

"This won't end well." Karma said, readying her sword, she ran and killed a bloodling. After killing several more she turned around to see Ace being overwhelmed by the bloodlings, and Black Blood Order member, he turned to Karma, who let out an enraged noise, and used her light spirit to blind them all before proceeding to kill all bloodlings, and the Black Blood Member. Then she looked down at Ace, who had already bled out. She cried, and fell to her knees.

"Who's that?" Melanie asked, as she pointed to the girl, Vani squinted, the both of them ran over, surprised by the bodies of the bloodlings.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Vani asked, Karma turned her head to look at them.

"What? Oh, funny. I'm usually the one offering to help people." Karma said, pushing herself up.

"Your friend didn't make it... I'm so sorry." Melanie said, Karma smiled.

"I'm sure he's found peace. He didn't always like following me around. Who are you two?" Karma asked.

"I'm Melanie, and this is my fiance Vani." Melanie said, Karma nodded.

"Princess Vani, of Arendelle?" Karma asked, Vani nodded. "I thought you had disappeared. Everyone said you had." Karma said.

"We heard. But, who are you?" Melanie asked, Karma smiled at them.

"I'm Karma. Or The Black Savior." Karma told them.

"What is this place?" Melanie asked her, pointing to the ruin.

"That's Kargametz, a ruin that was rumored to hold the key to save this world. We found an engraving. It had six people each with a different spirit power. Light, Darkness, Fire, Ice, Wind, and Earth." Karma explained.

"Hmm. Well, we need to find Bondeshire then. He has Ice, and Wind. And Jasmine has Fire." Melanie said, Vani nodded.

"What if they didn't come here?" Vani asked.

"Well, we ended up here, most likely they are here." Melanie said.

"You're probably right. Smarty." Vani said, kissing Melanie on the cheek.

"Thanks love. Hey, you want to travel with us, were kinda new to this world." Melanie said, Karma smiled.

"I'd be delighted to help you. I've been staying in a nearby camp for a week, they should welcome you there." Karma said, Melanie nodded. Karma looked down at Ace's body. "But, I can't just leave him like this. He deserves a proper burial." Karma said.

"Agreed. Well, we have all the time in the world." Melanie said, they began to dig a hole, luckily they had a shovel in their supplies. Once they buried him, they moved onto the village. Once they arrived people began to surround Karma, all of the calling her the Black Savior.

"Please, everyone. I love all of you, but I need to speak with Kate." Karma said, the group the surrounded them parted, and they walked through the middle, to a tent similar to Violets, or Rains. They saw a girl with short black hair, and a bandana around her neck. In rags like everyone else.

"Karma. You have brought guests." Kate said, Karma nodded.

"Yes, these two are Melanie, and Vani, they are seeking refuge and shelter for the night." Karma said, Kate smiled.

"You may stay as long as you like. I'll have my people set up a tent for you two." Kate said, Melanie, and Vani nodded respectfully.

"Thank you Kate. I promise we won't stay long." Melanie said, Kate waved her off.

"As I said, stay as long as you like, we all need to stick together. If we don't have eachothers backs, who will?" Kate asked, Melanie nodded.

"I agree. But, I have to ask, have you seen a vampire at all? Male, was the Prince of Arendelle." Vani asked, Kate shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Not a male Vampire, but a female came by, about two weeks ago, she was with a dwarf I think." Kate said. Melanie nodded.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality. One last question though, if you don't mind." Melanie said, taking Vani's hand.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Do you know if any earth spirit users are around here?" Melanie asked.

"Actually there are rumors of an Earth user in a nearby camp. But nothing solid." Kate said.

"Thank you Kate." Melanie said, before walking out of the tent, hand in hand with Vani, Karma followed them.

"So, we know about all the elements right. We just have to find out what they can do together." Karma said.

"I don't have a clue." Melanie said, then Vani yawned.

"I'm tired..." Vani said, leaning against Melanie.

"Don't worry love, were almost there. Karma, I've got to get this one to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." Melanie said, Karma nodded. Then left for her tent. Melanie, and Vani entered their tent, which had just been put up.

"You sounded like my mom." Vani said, Melanie moved some hair from her face.

"I'm sorry, that would be strange. You know I didn't mean to love." Melanie said, Vani leaned up and kissed her, pulling Melanie down with her.

"I know Smarty, now, you better stop thinking about that spirit thing, because I want you to relax." Vani said, Melanie sighed.

"Its just bothering me... How do they fit together. I mean sure in the old myths they were the original spirits, but other then that they have no connection." Melanie said, Vani kissed her.

"Sleep. That's an order." Vani said, before yawning right in Melanie's face.

"Your breath stinks." Melanie said, Vani frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, but I've been a little focused on surviving, not my personal hygiene. Now, shut up and kiss me." Vani ordered, Melanie smiled and kissed her.

"I was only teasing you love. Your breath smells nice." Melanie said, Vani smiled.

"I'm tired..." Vani said, seemingly ignoring Melanie, who smiled, and kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile Monessa had just woken up, to see Cardina on watch duty. She joined her.

"Your shifts up." Monessa said, Cardina glared at her.

"I'm not moving, too much could go wrong. You aren't strong enough." Cardina told her.

"You need to learn to trust me. Trust all of us." Monessa said.

"Funny, I could say the same about you." Cardina shot back at her.

"I have my reasons." Monessa said.

"Sure, but given its a stupid fucking reason you have no room to talk." Cardina said, Monessa glared at her.

"My father-"

"Yeah? Don't give a shit. How's it feel for someone to automatically dismiss you, without a good reason." Cardina said, Monessa frowned. Ennius just woke up, and looked at the two girls.

"What are we talking about?" Ennius asked, sitting next to Cardina.

"Oh, Monessa was trying to justify her hatred for all men." Cardina told him, he shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll warm up to me eventually. Everybody needs friends, the more the merrier. Keep in mind I am married, or was I guess, if what Kaiomi said is true..." Ennius said, looking back at the former sleeping Queen.

"I wouldn't count on it, she's almost as stubborn as me." Cardina said, Ennius smiled at her.

"But, again. You like me." Ennius said, Cardina hit him on the arm.

"You got lucky." Cardina told him, he gave her a broad, knowing smile.

"I always am. Its my power." Ennius said. "In fact, I'll bet that Monessa will like me by the end of the night, no hour." Ennius said, holding out his hand, Cardina shook it.

"Its a bet." Cardina said, he smiled at her, and went over to sit by Monessa, who glared at him.

"Hey, Monessa." Ennius said, Monessa wanted to ignore him, shutting out any chance to like him, but a small part of herself was resisting, it made her weak.

"What do you want?" Monessa asked, Ennius smiled.

"Now, now, you can say my name." Ennius said.

"Why?" Monessa asked.

"Because, Monessa it's polite. Come on, say my name." Ennius said, Monessa glared at him.

"No." She said simply, he smiled even wider.

"No?" Ennius asked, Monessa nodded, he began to tickle her, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "Say my name." He ordered her.

"Ennius!" Monessa yelled, and Ennius stopped tickling her.

"Is that so hard?" Ennius asked, Monessa smiled at him.

"No, not really. Thanks Ennius. You really aren't like other guys." Monessa said.

"Most guys didn't get married at sixteen to a princess, and become king." Ennius said, then looked at Cardina victoriously, she smirked at him.

"Alright, well fucking done. Now what do you want?" Cardina asked.

"I want you, to make an effort to talk to everyone more. And be nicer. I won the bet, so you have to do it." Ennius said.

"I really hate you sometimes. But I suppose I'm lucky that's all your having me do." Cardina said.

"Oh trust me, even with all my luck it will take a miracle to change you." Ennius said.

"Your faith in me is reassuring." Cardina said, Ennius put his arm around her.

"I have faith, just not much." Ennius told her, Cardina glared at him.

Meanwhile West, Lani, and Jasmine were walking down a path.

"Are we there yet?" Lani asked, West glared at her.

"I don't know where were going Lani." West said, Jasmine sighed.

"I'm kinda tired, can we stop for a bit?" Jasmine asked, West sighed.

"Well, I suppose we could, bu-" West said, before she fell down, and screamed in pain, a bear trap was on her leg, Jasmine, and Lani rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked, West glared at her.

"I'm fine, there's just a metal fucking thing that tore into my fucking leg!" West yelled.

"Jeez, sorry for asking." Jasmine said, she looked up to see a man walking, his white clothes, making him easily visible. "Hey! Can you help us?"

"Help yourselves." He told her, before attempting to walk away, Jasmine used fire spirit, and threw it at him, he turned around, and sliced it in half with his pure white platinum blade. He glared at her.

"Help us!" Jasmine demanded.

"You are capable. Help yourselves." He said.

"Please! I'm begging you!" Jasmine said, he sighed, and held out his hand. Darkness sprouted from it, and destroyed the bear trap, then surrounded West's leg, and healed her.

"There. I'm leaving now." He said, before turning around, West, Jasmine, and Lani followed him.

"Were you the one that left the arrow?" West asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said.

"There was an arrow in the castle, it pointed this way." West said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He repeated. Jasmine sighed.

"Were following you." Lani said.

"You don't want to do that, I'm not a good person." He said.

"We don't know you, we'll judge for ourselves." Jasmine said, he sighed.

"There is no getting rid of you... I'm Coincidence, and you are?" Coincidence asked.

"I'm West, that's Jasmine, and Lani." West introduced them, Coincidence nodded.

"Have you seen a girl, all in black?" Coincidence asked, West shook her head.

"No, who is she?" West asked.

"My sister, her name is Karma. We were separated a few years ago." Coincidence said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't abandon you, a nice loner like yourself." West said.

"You are going to get on my nerves." Coincidence said, walking away.

**There it was people, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I like the new characters, and am putting everything together for what I want to happen in the finale.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fine

**Yo, I know ive been gone for a while now, been doing school shit, and just recently bought Dark Souls 2, and fuck that shit is hard. Fuck the Pursuer, just saying. Anyway Im back, and it may not be updated again for a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, or Dark Souls 2. If I did it wouldnt me so mind fuckingly hard.**

"Get up." Cardina ordered kicking Bondeshire in the ribs, he glared up at her.

"Fuck you." He muttered, closing his eyes, and turning around, Cardina sighed, and walked away.

"Were leaving." Cardina told the group, Leo looked back at Bondeshire.

"What about him?" Leo asked, Cardina shrugged, and adjusted her bow.

"Fuck him. He wants to sleep in, he can be left behind. Its not like we need him, he doesn't contribute a thing." Cardina said simply, looking at the group for reactions, Ennius had a smug look on his face, and Cardina glared at him, shaking her head, he nodded.

"Remember our deal." Ennius muttered, and Cardina sighed.

"Then you wake him up. So we can leave." Cardina told Ennius, who nodded, and went over to wake Bondeshire up. Two minutes later he was up and ready to go. Cardina shook her head. "Stupid fucking lucky ass fuck." She muttered as she walked away, leading the group onwards.

Meanwhile Melanie, Vani, and Karma were off to find this earth spirit user.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Karma asked, as she walked beside the two girls, whose hands were intwined.

"Well, technically it's been several years. But I guess only really been over a month or two." Melanie told her, Karma nodded.

"Hm. That's cool. I've never been in love myself. Always wondered what it felt like." Karma said, Melanie smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody. We all have a soul mate, I'm just glad I found mine early on." Melanie said, Vani smiled at her.

"You flatter me darling, I feel the same." Vani told her, Melanie smiled at her.

"Thank you love. So, Karma I have a question... Did you and your brother link your spirits?" Melanie asked, Karma frowned and looked away.

"I'd... Well no... But, I really don't want to get into that okay?" Karma said, Melanie frowned.

"Its fine, just wondering." Melanie said, staring ahead. Vani looked at her and frowned.

"Karma I'm sorry. That was an insensitive question." Vani said, throwing Melanie a sideways glance, who stared at her quizzically.

"One second, I need to pee. Come on love." Melanie said, walking away from Karma, who nodded and stopped. Melanie turned to Vani once they were out of ear shot.

"What is it?" Vani asked, Melanie glared at her.

"What the fuck was that?" Melanie demanded, Vani recoiled.

"I was just apologizing." Vani explained.

"You threw me out to the wolves! 'That was an insensitive question.' I know that Vani, but I'm not going to apologize for being curious." Melanie told her.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this." Vani muttered, staring down at the ground.

"Because I don't need you apologizing for me. This isn't something you can fix by apologizing!" Melanie snapped, Vani started sniffling.

"I'm... I... Why are you yelling at me?" Vani asked her, staring at Melanie with tear filled eyes, Melanie's glare deepened.

"Don't fucking cry Vani. You aren't five." Melanie told her, only causing more tears from Vani.

"Stop yelling at me! Please!" Vani pleaded, Melanie shook her head.

"This is so fucking pointless. I'm not going to coddle you and hold your fucking hand, because you decide to be an immature brat instead of a fucking adult." Melanie snapped. "You just parade around thinking that all your fucking problems will be solved, that everything will be happy ever after. That's not real life you fucking moron." Melanie continued, Vani shook her head and glared at Melanie tears still streaming down her face.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Fucking fine Melanie! I'll fucking leave you alone! You obviously don't like me, you think I'm just so fucking immature then fine." Vani snapped walking away, Melanie frowned.

"Vani, listen I'm so-"

"No. Fuck you Melanie, I never want to fucking talk to you again!" Vani yelled before running off, Melanie closed her eyes tight, and fell to the ground in tears. After about ten minutes she composed herself and returned to the path to see Karma tracing lines in the dirt with her fingers.

"Where's Vani?" Melanie asked her voice hoarse from crying. Karma glanced at her.

"What happened? You look like hell." Karma said, Melanie glared at her.

"Did you see her?" Melanie demanded, Karma stood up and shook her head.

"Not at all, you two have a fight?" Karma asked, Melanie glared at her.

"Its none of your fucking business." Melanie snapped, as she stormed off, Karma trailed after her.

"Ouch, that bad huh? Well, I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but I fought with my brother all the time." Karma told her, Melanie sighed.

"You don't know how I feel, so shut up, and lets keep moving." Melanie said, her voice clear of any past hurt.

"I'm sorry, I really am Melanie, this must suck." Karma said, Melanie stopped and gave her a blank look, a mask that held no emotion or hint of emotion whatsoever.

"Drop it okay. I'm fine." Melanie said, in an emotionless voice. Karma gave her a skeptical look, but nodded.

"As you wish, lead on Melanie." Karma said, Melanie nodded and turned around, walking away, Karma followed her.

Meanwhile Coincidence had stopped, and was surveying a situation.

"Shut up." Coincidence whispered, angry glancing at Lani who glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"What is it?" West asked, next to him, he glared at her.

"Shut up." He whisperer, angrier. West huffed, and looked forward. Coincidence had seen several Black Blood Members meeting outside a ruin.

"-How did two people wipe out our entire group?" One of the men asked.

"It was primarily the girl sir. Based upon the wounds. She escaped, but Ace did not." A second man answered.

"At least one of them is dead. Do we know where she is camped now?" The first man asked.

"Nearby. We will prepare a pack of bloodlings to take them out. She may have already moved on." The second said.

"Do you think she knows the location of the valley?"

"I doubt she does. It wasn't carved in the ruin, only the six original spirit powers."

"We need to find it, and fast. They could undo all our hard work."

"That's right, are they back?"

"Scouts report yes." The first man said, looking up at Coincidence's location, he glared at him.

"Move!" He yelled, grabbing West and Lani's arms. Jasmine escaped by herself as the hill they were on exploded in a black fire. When the dust cleared nothing remained except a crater.

"Coincidence! And you are travelling with one of the others. A chosen. We must stop this." A black blood member said.

"Angelo. What are you doing here?" Coincidence asked, Angelo glared at him.

"I am here to protect our way of life. You will not stop me." Angelo told him.

"This is no way of life. I will stop you." Coincidence said, Angelo sighed and tried a different tactic.

"Tell me anything you want Coincidence, I'll make it happen." Angelo told him, Coincidence glared at him.

"I want the world back." Coincidence said simply, as he took out a knife and threw it at Angelo, who grabbed another member, and threw him between himself and the dagger. The dagger embedded itself in his head, and Angelo pushed him out of the way. Before firing a blast of black fire at Coincidence, who sliced it in half with his sword.

"This is pointless." Angelo said simply, before opening a rift and walking through it, it disappeared shortly after. Coincidence breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who was that and the fuck were you talking about?" West asked, Coincidence glared at her.

"That was Angelo. A key member in the black blood order. And the Valley they mentioned, I don't know." Coincidence said.

"What about the Valley of living rock? My mom said that her mother was raided there." Lani told them, everyone looked at her.

"That... Isn't totally stupid. For once, gold star Lani." West told her, Lani stuck her tongue out.

"They said we could undo all their hard work, but how?" Jasmine asked, Coincidence shrugged.

"They also mentioned the six original spirit powers, and called you a Chosen. Makes sense. Long ago, when spirit was first given to man. There were only six powers. Light and Darkness are the strongest. Followed by Fire and Ice, then Wind and Earth. Three were wielded by heroes. Light, Fire, and Wind. And three were wielded by Villains. Darkness, Ice, and Earth. All other spirit is derived from those original powers." Coincidence explained.

"So we need to find the Valley of Living rock, to save the world?" Jasmine asked.

"You can't save the world. Its already fucked, we could reverse it however." Coincidence told her. "But... How?"

"It probably has something to do with the six original powers. My mom told me that spirit can solve all the world's problems." Lani said.

"Two in a row. This is a surprise." West commented.

"Lets go. There's only one person I know with powers over light. Hopefully she's still alive, and not the weak little girl she was before." Coincidence said, as he walked off. The other three followed him. Not aware of the presence that was watching them through their entire conversation.

Meanwhile Cardina and the group had found a camp. Cardina, Bondeshire, and Kostantinos were talking with the leader.

"I can't share that information." The camp leader told them.

"We need maps. Some fucking indication of where we are!" Cardina yelled.

"You are in the ruins of Arendelle, well. Not that there are many ruins beside the castle itself."

"Some supplies would be most useful. If not, we have spirit users. We can crush your camp and take what we want." Kostantinos said, the leader gave him an appalled look.

"You have spirit users? Get out! All of you, you made the world the way it is. All of you should be killed!" He yelled, Bomdeshire grabbed him, and held him up with one hand.

"I'm also a vampire. So, if you don't mind we'll be taking the supplies, and some women. I need some fun." Bondeshire told him, Cardina smacked his head.

"Just the supplies, fucking moron."

"Fine. Fine. Just the supplies." Bondeshire said, the leader nodded.

"Of course! Anything!" The leader yelled, and Bondeshire smirked. Outside the tent the others were resting by the central fire.

"So..." Leo trailed off, Monessa glared at him, Ennius smiled.

"So, Leo. Which girl do you find most attractive?" Ennius asked, Leo blushed, and shook his head.

"What kind of a question is that right now?" Leo asked, Ennius shrugged.

"Just wondering. I, myself am married. But you have some options. You have the frigid and rather scary Frea. The all men hating Monessa, the shy Alice, and of course the demanding, angry Cardina." Ennius said.

"I'd rather not answer that." Leo said, his blush deepening, glancing at Alice, hoping so one saw. And no one did... Excet Ennius, who was lucky enough to catch the small simple gesture, he smiled even wider.

"I know the answer now!" Ennius shouted, making a few members of the camp give him strange looks.

"You do not!" Leo yelled.

"Yes I do! Take a leap of faith man! Praise the sun!" Ennius yelled.

"Stop yelling." Frea told him, he smirked at her.

"So angry. Lighten up." He said simply. When all of a sudden a large eagle flew overhead, with... A giant person clad in armor. "That was... Different." Ennius said, everyone nodded. Just then the leader came out of the tent.

"Allen! Hurry, you must hide!" He yelled, and a group member got up and ran to a nearby tent.

"What's going on?" Cardina asked.

"That was the Pursuer. He hunts undead. Allen is an undead, therefore he must be hidden." The leader explained.

"Am I the only one who's fucking confused?" Bondeshire asked, as the eagle flew overhead again, and the Pursuer dropped from it. He was truly massive, wielding an Ultra Greatsword, and Greatshield.

"There are no undead here! You must leave!" The leader yelled, the Pursuer looked at, or seemed to look at him. No one could tell what he was actually looking at.

"I wouldn't yell at it." Bondeshire said, and the Pursuer seemed to look at him before, moving its feet slightly, before it could dash forward though it turned around. To see a man clad in armor.

"You want an undead? Here you go." The an stated simply, the Pursuer dashed towards him, ready to swing his sword, but the man anticipated this and rolled out of the way, behind the Pursuer. He sliced him with his sword, and the Pursuer disappeared in a shimmering light.

"Who are you?" Cardina asked, holding up her bow, and aiming at his head. He looked at her. As a woman came up behind him, dressed in a black cloak.

"My Queen. You were right. It is them." He said, the cloaked woman nodded at him.

"Bondeshire. Is that truly you?" The woman asked, and everyone stopped moving. Bondeshire blinked several times, and walked towards the woman. Who smiled at him under her hood. "I've missed you so much." She said, Bondeshire blinked a few times as tears came to his eyes.

"M- Mom..?" Bondeshire asked, the woman smiled, as he grabbed her hand and fell to his knees crying. "I... I looked for you! I looked every where in the castle for some trace that you were alive!" Bondeshire cried.

"I couldn't leave any trace. You would have been killed the moment you stepped inside the castle if I had. They would have ambushed you." Ellie told him.

"Where's Vani? Do you know where she is?" Bondeshire asked, standing up, Ellie shook her head.

"Not at all. But I know that her journey is that of a different path. You may never see her again." Ellie told him.

"Where's Dad? Is that him?" Bondeshire asked, as the armored figure took off his helmet.

"I am not your father. Only the sole protector of Arendelle, and her Queen." Gregoir said.

"You've done a pretty shitty job." Bondeshire said, making Gregoir advance on him, but Ellie put out her hand.

"He's done all he could. That battle was an impossible task." Ellie said. Bondeshire glared at him. "As for your father... He's dead. I saw him die, right in front of me." Ellie told her son, who frowned.

"I'm... I'm just glad you are safe." Bondeshire said. "And I'm sure we'll find Vani, together." Bondeshire said, Ellie frowned.

"I'm sorry son, but we cannot travel with you. Our journey is elsewhere. Just as yours should be." Ellie said.

"Why though?" Bondeshire asked.

"I journey with Gregoir to help him. This journey is too perilous for you to be involved in." Ellie explained.

"I'm going." Bondeshire said, Ellie shook her head.

"No, you're not." Ellie said firmly. Bondeshire frowned.

"I can't let you go. I just found you." Bondeshire told her. She glared at him.

"I need you to stay here. That is final, I will not discuss the matter further. Now, I am leaving." Ellie said, before smiling at Bondeshire and walking away, Gregoir put his helmet back on and walked alongside her. Kaiomi frowned at her old friend as she walked away.

"Aren't you going with them?" Ennius asked, Kaiomi shook her head.

"I can't... This is her journey she has to do alone. I can't face her after I left her for dead." Kaiomi said, Ennius frowned.

"I'm sure she's forgiven you." Ennius said. Kaiomi shrugged.

"I'm not so sure."

"So, just saying. I should probably try to find out if my wife is alive..." Ennius said, frowning. "I'm sure she's mad at me. I've been gone for several years." Ennius said.

"I'm sure she's forgiven you." Kaiomi told him.

"Now you're just a thief." Ennius said, smiling. Kaiomi smiled and laughed.

**There it was, hope you enjoyed, fuck. I say that a lot dont I. Well there you go. Like I said before school will probably rail me in the ass worse then Satan would, but I'll try to update again soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Conflicts

_**Hey guys, I'm bringing you another chapter. This one took me a while to get started on, but once I did. It practically wrote itself. School has been anally penetrating me everytime I tried to update, or work on things. But, hey it's just my future. Not too bright anyways. So, I hope you guys enjoy. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up at all. I do hope you enjoy the chapter. There's some development here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen. Simple and Clean.**_

"Are you listening?" The man asked, Vani looked up at him, with a bitter look in her eyes. It had been there when he found her roaming the world alone. He had messy black hair parted to the right, and blue eyes. He was dressed in armor, with rags wrapped around it.

"Gareth, I'm fine. Let's keep moving." Vani snapped at him, Gareth put his arms up.

"Fine. But, let's take it slow. I don't want you to over exert yourself." Gareth told her, she glared at him. They had been travelling together for three days now. They were heading to Gareth's base. One of the few things left standing after a god ravaged the world.

"I just want to get moving. Don't slow down." Vani said. Her separation from Melanie had taught her to not trust anyone, no matter how close they are to you. Because at any moment they can betray you, and show you their true feelings.

"Fine. Whatever you want Vani." He said. They kept walking. He was the leader of something called the rebellion. He was away from his base, because fate had wanted him there. And he had to be alone. He had to get Vani. How did he know she would be there at the time? Because he had the power of foresight.

"Don't give me that shit. Just keep moving." Vani snapped again, Gareth just ignored her and kept moving.

Meanwhile Coincidence was following a path with fresh prints, only a few days old. They had passed by a camp not too far back.

"How do you know this is her?" West asked, as Coincidence was kneeled down.

"I had to track her several times before. This is definitely her boot print. I know for a fact, because it matches mine." Coincidence explained, West frowned.

"That's real convenient. What a… coincidence." She said, smirking, He glared back at her.

"Shut up. Now, they passed this way almost three days ago, but here's where it gets interesting. One of her companions left. See? Two sets leading away from the path, and one returning. Then two of them travelled onward on the path." Coincidence said, Jasmine frowned.

"What if it's someone we know? What if their hurt? I mean you said it yourself, these tracks came from a camp and joined hers at the ruin. It could be them!" Jasmine yelled, before looking down. "Plus, that kind of looks familiar to me." Jasmine said, pointing to a print on the ground.

"Now that you mention it, I have seen it before… I remember now, it was back in the castle, I saw it there too." Lani said, West just looked at her.

"This certainly is a change. What happened to the old you?" West teased her, Lani stuck her tongue out.

"I just am missing my mom. I thought that I saw her earlier, when we were passing by a camp. But then I realized how stupid that is." Lani said, Coincidence turned to her.

"The only leader of a camp around here that I know of is Rain. We could go after we find my sister, and her companion." Coincidence said, Lani blinked at him.

"You'd do that for me?" Lani asked, he blushed slightly.

"Sure. But only because you remind me of my little sister…" Coincidence told her, Lani just stared at him, before laughing, West and Jasmine followed suit.

"What a softie! Didn't take you for being so sentimental!" West yelled, Coincidence glared at her.

"Just shut up, and let's go." Coincidence said, they began walking faster to keep up with Lani, who wanted to find them as soon as possible.

Meanwhile Melanie and Karma were resting at a camp. The last known location of the Earth spirit user. In the three days, they had not moved fast at all. They had taken several hours of rest after Vani left. Then they hadn't gotten moving until the next day because Melanie refused to move. Once they did get moving they found a camp within the hour.

"Are you certain?" Melanie asked, the leader nodded.

"Yes! They threatened me! They stole from me! Damn spirit users, I already had to chase that Earth user off before them, and the next fucking day, they show up!" The leader complained.

"We could help you get your supplies back." Karma offered, the leader nodded.

"Good. Thank you, but are you a spirit user also?" He questioned, Melanie looked him dead in the eye, and said.

"No." He relaxed, and smiled at them.

"Good, I just had to make sure. You cannot trust a spirit user." He rambled on and on about how spirit users were not to be trusted. After an hour of that, Melanie and Karma left the tent, they had been told to follow the trail of prints leading from the camp. They did so, it wasn't hard to do, and their group seemed to be big enough that they couldn't have moved too far in three days' time.

"I wonder who they are… A big group of spirit users is uncommon these days." Karma said, Melanie shrugged.

"I don't care. We just need to find them and get our payment." Melanie said, Karma frowned at her.

"You are acting so Emo it's not even funny." Karma said, Melanie glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up." Melanie ordered her, Karma stared at her defiantly.

"No. I never once backed down from my brother and I'm not gonna back down from you!" Karma yelled, Melanie clenched her fist, and lightning started sparking around it.

"Shut up." Melanie warned her. Karma glanced down at Melanie's hands, and saw the lightning.

"Or what? You gonna kill me? Don't make me laugh!" Karma yelled, placing her hand on her sword.

"You better just back the fuck off." Melanie gave her a final warning, but she didn't. So, Melanie shot lightning at her, Karma moved her blade in front of her, the lightning hit it, Karma swung the blade, redirecting the lightning into the air.

"My blade was made to absorb Spirit." Karma told her. Melanie glared at her, and begun firing lightning like crazy, Karma blocked each attempt. "Stop it Melanie! I don't want to hurt you!" Karma yelled, but Melanie didn't listen. Karma knew that this needed to end, so she blocked one more lightning strike, then moved close, holding her blade to Melanie's throat.

"Back off." Melanie said, a slight fear lacing her voice. Karma glared at her.

"Calm the fuck down." Karma said, Melanie narrowed her eyes, and put her hand to Karma's side, and shocked her, causing Karma to lurch forward.

Melanie had always heard that one's life flashes before their eyes right before they die. And they were right. She saw her childhood, her mother. He adoptive parents, then her trip to Arendelle. Vani. She remembered all the happy times they had together. Their first night intimate together, when they linked their spirits. Then Melanie remembered something extremely important, she could access Vani's spirit.

Melanie turned to smoke, just as the blade reached her throat. It phased through, but didn't kill her. Karma fell on the ground clutching her side, and screaming in pain, her sword dropped into the ground. Melanie returned to normal, and stared down at her.

"You fucking bitch!" Karma screamed, as Melanie just continued to stare down at her, when all of a sudden, a knife embedded itself in Melanie's shoulder, and she fell down, Karma gasped, and turned to see four figures watching from afar, she grabbed her sword and stood up, still clutching her side with one hand. One of the figured was dressed in white, he glared down at her, with a matching sword.

Both of them stopped once they saw the other. They were both shocked, before a smaller girl ran forward.

"Is that her? Can we go find my mom now?" Lani demanded, Karma glared at her, and held her sword up, the other three followed suit. Coincidence just stared at Karma.

"What is your name?" Coincidence asked her, she blinked.

"Karma, and yours?" Karma asked, wincing in pain.

"Coincidence." He answered her, before looking at Melanie, he advanced on her. "You attacked my sister." He said, anger lacing his voice, before Melanie could respond. Lani, Jasmine, and West stood between them.

"You won't touch her Coincidence." Jasmine said, Coincidence glared at her.

"Stand aside. I know this girl tried to kill my sister, I won't let her live." Coincidence said, Karma frowned.

"Don't come near her. I know she's a good person." West defended Melanie.

"Where's Vani?" Lani asked Melanie, who just looked away.

"Heal her Coincidence." Karma told him, he glared at her.

"She tried to kill you!" He yelled, she frowned at him.

"She was just upset, I know she didn't actually mean it." Karma told him, and he glared at her again, West pulled the dagger out of Melanie's shoulder, and Coincidence healed her. Afterwards he healed Karma, but the damage was severe.

"Melanie. Where is Vani?" Jasmine asked, concerned about her best friend, after Melanie stood up. She just stared at her, well more like stared through her. Before saying:

"She left. I don't know where, but she's gone." Melanie said, not showing a hint of emotion, West glared at her.

"What did you do?" West demanded, advancing on her, Melanie just stared through her with a blank, emotionless look.

"I don't want to talk about it." Melanie said simply, before Jasmine put two and two together.

"It was Vani! Vani was the one to leave!" Jasmine yelled, Melanie just looked down at the ground. Jasmine started off in the direction she came from.

"Where are you going?" Lani asked her.

"To go find my best friend!" Jasmine yelled, West grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm worried too, but you can't just go all alone." West said, Jasmine frowned at her.

"Then come with me." Jasmine said, West raised an eyebrow.

"What about restoring the world?" West asked, Jasmine shook her head.

"Who gives a shit about that? Vani is out there alone!" Jasmine stressed, West sighed.

"There's no convincing you otherwise?" West asked, Jasmine shook her head. "Then we'd best get moving." West said, before the two of them were stopped by Karma.

"You two should not go alone. Stay with us." Karma said, still holding her side. Coincidence hadn't been able to heal all the damage from the point blank lightning strike.

"We have to find Vani. I made a promise a long time ago. I have to make sure she stays out of trouble… If I'm not helping her out." Jasmine said, Karma frowned.

"That's stupid. She's not a child. She can take care of herself." Melanie snapped, earning a glare from West, and Jasmine.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear any of that bull shit. You fucking love her, how can you be so fucking insensitive?" West demanded, Melanie frowned.

"Because she doesn't need me, she can take care of herself." Melanie said, West rolled her eyes, but Jasmine said something before she could.

"Oh would you stop fucking saying that! She does need you Melanie. Trust me, I've known the girl for a long time!" Jasmine countered, and Melanie frowned.

"Yeah. I saw the way you two looked at each other. Complete and utter adoration, don't just throw that away!" West yelled, and Melanie's expression shifted to a mask.

"You don't know what you saw." Melanie muttered, staring right through her.

"Listen to me. I know you two love each other, I can see it! Everyone can fucking see it! It's the same way my parents looked at each other! So, don't you dare fucking tell me otherwise." West countered, Melanie glared.

"Fuck you West. You're just a stupid fucking bitch, you just want everyone to think you're such a tough fucking bitch, when in reality you're just a scared little girl, who knows that without other people to help you, all you'd do is cry that you were lonely." Melanie snapped, when she finished West just blinked several times, as her eyes got glassier and glassier. "What? Oh, did I get it right? Too close to home? Fuck off." Melanie added.

"Stop fighting! I couldn't stand it when my parents fought with each other, and I don't like seeing my two friends fight either!" Lani yelled, everyone looked at her, a bit ashamed, before Melanie's expression shifted back to an emotionless mask.

"Don't you want to apologize?" Jasmine asked, Melanie didn't answer for a few minutes, before slowly nodding. "Then let's get moving."

"We have to save the world. That's our priority. Not finding some idiotic girl." Coincidence said, Karma touched his arm.

"Hey, we can save the world later. It's not like we're on a time sensitive mission." Karma said, Coincidence sighed.

"So, we're just all going to go after one girl? For what, how can this help us?" Coincidence asked.

"Because it helps our friends Coincidence. Plus, we might need her." Karma said, Coincidence glared at her.

"Why would we need her?" Coincidence asked.

"Because if her brother is around, you can bet that if he found out she was missing, he'd go after her, he has the power of Ice. We need him." Karma told him, Coincidence grumbled.

"Fine. Let's all risk our lives, but we only have a track to go off of, and that will take a long time." Coincidence said.

"I have my spirit linked with hers. We can find her, no matter where she is. I know it." Melanie said. She had been arguing with herself, over whether or not she actually wanted to go after Vani. And she did, she wanted her love back, and she would do anything for the chance.

Meanwhile Cardina's group had come to a standstill.

"What are those things?" Bondeshire asked, Cardina hummed. They were observing a pack of Bloodlings.

"Those are Bloodlings. They helped the Black Blood Order attack the castle." Kaiomi told them, Cardina hummed again, before pulling out her bow, and aiming at one of them. She looks at Bondeshire.

"Cover me with Spirit." Cardina ordered him, he nodded obediently, and readied some Ice. She readied her bow and shot true. An arrow embedded itself in a Bloodling's head, Cardina quickly readied another arrow as Bondeshire shot ice at one Bloodling, freezing it solid. Cardina shot another time, but hit a Bloodling in the shoulder.

Bondeshire shot ice at another Bloodling and froze it solid. Cardina shot one more time, and killed the Bloodling she injured earlier. Once they were dead she got up to reclaim her arrows, Bondeshire smiled at her, Kaiomi had returned to the others to tell them that the path was clear.

"Good shooting." Bondeshire said, Cardina shook her head.

"I shouldn't have had wasted that one arrow. What if that had been a different situation?" Cardina asked, Bondeshire gave her a quizzical look. "I mean, what if someone was being attacked? If I were to miss there, they would be killed." She told him, this time he shook his head.

"You can't be perfect. No one can, trust me though. Perfect should try to be you." Bondeshire said, Cardina smiled at him.

"I think you're starting to sound like Vani." Cardina said, Bondeshire gave her a smirk.

"I could say the same about you and Melanie." He said, Cardina glared at him, blushing slightly.

"Stop that. I'm not falling for your charms." Cardina snapped, Bondeshire stammered.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Just saying that Melanie also tries to be perfect. Or tried." Bondeshire said, Cardina's glare deepened.

"Don't even say it like that! They are alive! They have to be if we came here!" Cardina yelled, Bondeshire nodded.

"I know. You know though… Why are you even talking to me?" Bondeshire asked, Cardina glared at the ground, hiding her blush. "Because I've noticed recently… You seem to be acting Civil, if not even nicer to me. You always seem to be right next to me whenever I look around, or we set up camp. It makes me wonder…" Bondeshire said, Cardina snapped her gaze up to him.

"Wonder what?" She snapped, getting up, and marching towards him, she stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Do you like me?" Bondeshire asked, his voice was completely devoid of his usual cockiness. She advanced on him, getting in his face.

"And so what if I do?" She asked surprising him.

"What?" He responded, he was still trying to grasp what she had just said.

"What if I do? What if, against all logic, I happen to have grown to like you, hell maybe even love you! What then? Tell me! What then Bondeshire?" She demanded, he glared at her and grabbed both sides of her face, he pulled her into a hard kiss. It hurt Cardina's lips a little bit, then she shoved him away.

"What?" Bondeshire asked, she glared at him.

"What does this mean now, what the fuck are we to each other now?" Cardina demanded, Bondeshire stammered.

"It means that we're together!" He shouted at her, she glared at him.

"Fine." She said, he glared back at her.

"Fine! But one thing!" He yelled, she rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Cardina demanded.

"I'm the boyfriend!" He yelled, and then it was silent between them for a few minutes, before Cardina started laughing, Bondeshire joined her a few seconds after. They didn't know that everyone in the group was watching the exchange the entire time.

_**There it was. Hope you enjoyed, I'm not honestly sure how all the groups are going to come together in the end. But, I work better with randomness. I know what i want the ending to be. It's just a matter of getting there. This story will probably end around 15-17 chapters. And there will be no sequel, because I work best in three-ways. It's also because I have several other stories I need to focus on. On FictionPress I have a story up, under Zack1187 of course. But, it's the story of Toni and Kelsi. The original story about them, It's my latest work, and I'm really proud of it. So, if you like my writing, by all means feel free to check it out. Anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review. You know the drill.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion?

_**Hey guys, I'm bringing you another chapter of Love and Death. This one has some significant things happening in it. Some developments long over due, and if I must say, one hell of an ending. I mean fuck... I guess you'd have to see for yourself. Also a question for everyone who submitted Oc's.**_

_**Would you like you character(s) to be in a romantic relationship with any specific character, some are obviously taken but feel free to give an answer or don't.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' it wouldn't be cool, cause then I would never have written this. Enjoy.**_

Gareth opened his eyes wearily, he had been woken up by somebody crying, and he looked around to see Vani's body shaking slightly. She was crying. He frowned, they hadn't grown close at all, she still seemed distant, and cold. But he gave her the benefit of the doubt. He figured she had her heartbroken, but felt that everything would work itself out, if he just did one simple action.

Vani couldn't stop thinking about Melanie's face of absolute heartbreak, when she stormed off. She knew she shouldn't have ran away, it was just one of the reasons Melanie hated her, a childish thing she did. She hated herself for it, she didn't want to leave Melanie, she just acted like the stupid ignorant child she was. She loved Melanie more than anything, still after everything she said, but there was no chance of her ever seeing her again.

Vani heard something move, and turned around to see Gareth, re lighting their fire. It reminded Vani of the time Melanie made the fire, and they practiced spirit usage, and were intimate, and… linked spirits. That was it, if she just used her connection to Melanie through spirit she could find her again! She got up, and rubbed her eyes, Gareth smiled at her.

"Hey sleepy head." He said, she smiled apologetically.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. I know you don't deserve it." Vani said, Gareth just waved his hand at her.

"Don't sweat it. I know heartbreak when I see it." He told her, she smiled at him.

"So… I was wondering, can we go find Melanie? I mean, I know were heading to your base, but I have to find her!" Vani yelled, Gareth smiled.

"Sure. The more the merrier!" Gareth said, Vani smiled at him. "You want to leave now?" Gareth asked, Vani nodded.

"Yes. We are leaving right now." Vani told him, adopting an authorative voice. He smiled, and put out the fire, before they gathered up their supplies, and began following Vani's spirit connection.

Meanwhile Melanie felt something tugging at the connection between her and Vani, she looked around, and got excited.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked, noticing Melanie's euphoric expression.

"It's Vani! I can feel her! She's coming to find us!" Melanie yelled. Before she ran off, Jasmine shrugged and decided to follow her, everyone else just stayed behind.

"Listen, baby. Ain't no mountain high. Ain't no valley low. Ain't no river wide enough, baby" Melanie sang, Jasmine watched her with amusement, but Melanie knew that wherever Vani was, she was right with her. They were perfectly in synch.

"If you need me, call me. No matter where you are. No matter how far. Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry!" Vani sang, she knew that wherever Melanie was they were together, in spirit. Perfectly in synch.

'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you." Melanie sang along with Vani. Jasmine laughed a little bit, as did Gareth as he watched the young princess.

"Remember the day, I set you free. I told you, you could always count on me. From that day on I made a vow. I'll be there when you want me some way, somehow." Melanie sang.

"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you babe." Melanie sang, she was singing directly to Vani.

"Ooh darlin' No wind, no rain!" Vani sang. "My love is alive way down in my heart. Although we are miles apart." Vani sang.

"If you ever need a helping hand. I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can." Melanie sang.

"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you, babe." Vani sang.

"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you, babe…" Melanie trailed off. To Jasmine, and Gareth who only heard one side of the song. It sounded incomplete. Like something was missing, but Melanie and Vani had heard every word. They would see each other again, no matter what.

Melanie just stood there, waiting. The others walked up next to her, she turned to Coincidence, who gave her an irritable look.

"What?" He demanded, she glared at him.

"Let's get moving! Vani's coming!" Melanie yelled, he glared at her.

"No. It's night, too dangerous to travel." He explained, she glared at him.

"Don't give me that shit. You said it yourself we need to move fast so we can restore the world as fast as possible." Melanie quoted him, he sighed, exasperated.

"Clever ass." He grumbled, before looking to the others. "Let's pack up and get moving everyone." Coincidence ordered. Everyone obeyed his order, and before the hour was out they set forth once again.

"That was sweet Coincidence." Karma said, they were walking next to each other, Melanie and Jasmine were leading the group.

"Shut up." He said simply, she glared at him.

"I forgot how unpleasant you are." Karma said, sarcastically, Coincidence frowned at her.

"I forgot how much of an ass you are." Coincidence countered her, she laughed at him.

"Love you too. So, how was your time away? Why did it take so long for you to find me?" Karma asked him, he shifted uncomfortably.

"I wasn't sure you were alive. I was just drifting around. Surviving." Coincidence told her, she nodded.

"I didn't know if we were ever going to see each other again, but I'm glad we did." Karma said, Coincidence smiled at her.

"You have grown stronger." Coincidence said, Karma smiled up at him.

"Thanks. So have you." Karma said, Coincidence nodded.

Meanwhile Cardina's group had to another camp and were resting there for the time being.

"So, what do you think of Cardinashire?" Ennius asked, Leo tilted his head at him.

"What?" Leo asked him, Ennius rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about Cardina and Bondeshire's little romance they started." Ennius clarified, Leo nodded.

"I'm happy for them. Sucks Bondeshire got a steady girlfriend before I did, considering his track record." Leo said, Ennius nodded.

"This is true. But, do not fret my friend. I see someone pure for you." Ennius said, suggestively, Leo blushed.

"No, I don't even like her like that."

"Like who like that?"

"Alice."

"So, it is Alice? Interesting."

"Wait, what? Shit. No, I didn't mean-"

"No need to hide it my dear friend. You said it not me."

"Shut up."

"No, I don't think I will. Should I call her over here?" Ennius asked, Leo glared at him, just as a female vampire strolled up to them.

"You two, I can't believe it." Serana said, Ennius blinked at her.

"Hey, it's Serana!" Ennius yelled, the group with the exception of Konstantinos came over, he was negotiating trade.

"Hey." Bondeshire greeted her, she smiled at him, and ruffled his hair.

"How's my favorite little vampire?" Serana asked in a mocking tone, Bondeshire glared at her.

"Hey, Serana, I managed to… Oh, is that Prince?" A dwarf asked walking up to the group, Bondeshire smiled at Varric.

"Hey, it's my little Dwarf side kick." Bondeshire said, Varric laughed.

"I may be a dwarf, but I'm not little, Prince." Varric clarified.

"I have a good feeling. We are finding our old friends!" Ennius exclaimed.

"Now we just need to find my sister." Bondeshire said, Leo nodded.

"And my sister." Leo added on.

"We should get moving as soon as Konstantinos is finished." Cardina said, everyone nodded in agreement with her. Ennius looked around. Alice was standing next to him, he smiled.

"Hey, Leo come here." Ennius said, Leo came over, and Ennius struck up a pointless conversation, while slowly moving him next to Alice, and Ennius walked away, Leo didn't know what had happened until it was too late.

"Hi…" Leo said, awkwardly, Alice glanced at him.

"Hi…" She responded, Ennius smiled at him, and nodded.

"Um… hi…" Leo repeated, Alice just nodded. Ennius sighed. Those two were clueless. If he wanted something to happen, he would have to force it into reality. A man walked up to the group, wearing brown rags, he seemed to have a playful, yet serious side to him.

"What's happening here?" He asked, he had long brown hair, and steely blue eyes. He was fit, and carried a spear with him, and a shield on his back.

"We are getting ready to leave." Bondeshire told him, he nodded.

"Okay. Think we could journey with you? I'm Terra. And Claire is coming now." He said, looking over his shoulder to see a woman with long braided dark blonde hair approaching them, she was dressed in armor, typically seen in royalty.

Ennius recognized it, because he had a matching set on. He also vaguely recognized the woman, he blinked several times as she stood beside Terra.

"Claire?" Ennius asked, Claire blinked several times.

"Ennius… But… I thought you were dead?" She said, Ennius smirked at her.

"I'm lucky enough to survive anything, you know that. But… How did you get here?" He questioned, she pursed her lips.

"Terra here saved me. We've been together ever since." Claire told him, Ennius blinked. Looking in-between the two, before glaring at them.

"What do you mean by together?" He asked, she pursed her lips once again.

"I mean… Together. I thought you were dead, I was allowed to move on." She said, Ennius glared at her.

"Well, I'm not dead. But, I wish I'd died before I saw this. I mean what the fuck?" He demanded, she glared at him.

"Stop that! You would have done the same! I'm not the one who went missing for several years!" She countered, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on here?" Terra asked, Ennius glared at Claire.

"Tell him." He said simply, Claire sighed, and looked to Terra.

"Ennius and I were married before the world became like this." Claire explained, Terra nodded.

"Well, I understand if you want to end this. Marriage is a sacred commitment, and now that he is back, I do not wish to break that." Terra said.

"I don't want that. You've been here for me." Claire said.

"I was there for you when your parents died!" Ennius yelled at her, Claire winced, tears in her eyes.

"Ennius, I love you. Never doubt that, but I can't just leave Terra for someone I haven't seen for several years, please understand." She said, Ennius shook his head.

"Terra no offense to you, but Claire, I highly doubt that you would even be here if not for me. If I hadn't been there when you tried to drown yourself." Ennius told her.

"Fuck you!" Claire yelled, Ennius rolled his eyes.

"This is pointless. You need to choose right now. Me, or him."

"I can't!"

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Both! I love both of you, why can't you stop being so selfish and get that?" She demanded. Ennius just shook his head.

"Fuck this." He said, before walking away from the group, everyone exchanged looks of discomfort, Ennius was usually the calm one in the group, seeing him unhinged like this was bad. Claire panicked and followed after him.

Once she caught up with him, she spun him around, he glared at her.

"What?" He snapped, Claire gave him a pleading look.

"Please, just talk to me." She pleaded, he sighed.

"Talk." He said simply, she frowned.

"Listen. I love you. Believe me I do, but you were gone, I struggled after hearing you were gone, and I would never forget about you. But after a while, I found Terra. He mended the pieces of my broken heart, do you understand?" Claire asked, Ennius sighed.

"Do you have any idea how this feels? I just can't get over this. But, for your sake I will try to overlook it, but you better make up your mind right now, because I'm not going to wait around for you." Ennius told her coldly.

"I…"

"Make up your mind."

"I… I can't!"

"Then, I guess we know where we stand with each other." Ennius muttered, pushing past her, going back to the group, Claire followed him. He gave a big smile to everyone else. "I'm sorry everyone, I'm lucky, but not enough to not feel the cold stinger of betrayal." He said.

"We should move on." Konstantinos said, ignoring him, just as he arrived to the group, he was holding a bag of supplies. Everyone nodded in agreement. The group got moving, with four additions to it, they didn't even know that one of them held the power of earth spirit.

Meanwhile Vani and Gareth had made a substantial amount of progress towards Melanie. Due to the enthusiasm of Vani.

"Are you entirely sure about this?" Vani asked him, he nodded.

"Of course I am, reclaiming a lost love is important." He told her, she smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping me. Through everything." Vani said, Gareth smiled at her.

"Don't sweat it Vani. I'd do anything for such a beauty." He said, she blushed but glared at him.

"I have a girlfriend." She said, he shrugged.

"I didn't mean anything by it Vani. I was just stating facts." He said, she nodded. Gareth was actually charming, she might have fallen for him, if Melanie hadn't already been present in her life.

"Well… Um, thank you Gareth. So I have to ask, is there anyone special in your life?" Vani asked him, he laughed.

"Oh no. Not at all. Never found a girl quite my style. I want someone a bit pushy, not too submissive, and someone who I can joke around with." He told her, she gave him a look.

"Why are you telling me?" Vani asked, he shrugged.

"Just wanted to share information Vani. What do you like about Melanie?" He asked, Vani smiled, she didn't even have to think about it.

"I love how strong, and sure she is. How she always acts like she knows what she's doing, even if she doesn't. I love how much smarter she is than everyone else. I love the way she walks, and the way she talks. Especially her eyes, her dark blue eyes, oh my god. And her perfect glossy hair… Well it was before we came here." Vani said, Gareth nodded.

"She sounds like a true beauty. I can't wait to meet her." Gareth said, Vani smiled at him.

"You won't have to wait long. I can feel the bond getting stronger. She's coming for us too, we should meet in a day if we keep this up." Vani said, Gareth nodded.

"Is Melanie alone?" Gareth asked, Vani shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I felt her use my spirit, but I have no idea why. But I'd like to think she's still with Karma." Vani said, Gareth nodded.

"Who is Karma?" Gareth asked, Vani smiled.

"She's this girl we teamed up with. We were searching for a person with Earth Spirit. We're trying to save the world." Vani said, Gareth nodded.

"We are trying something similar. But we have no leads other than the Valley." He said, Vani gave him a questioning look.

"What Valley?" She asked, Gareth smiled at her.

"It's called the Valley of Life. I was having my people investigate it. There are crystals of all colors, and in the center is a giant tree, but its condition isn't the best." He told her, she furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" Vani asked, Gareth frowned.

"Well, I mean to say that… The tree is dying. In fact last time we were there, there weren't too many leaves left on it…" He told her. She frowned.

"That sounds horrible…" Vani said, Gareth nodded.

"It is." He agreed. They kept making small talk for the day, and carried on walking through nightfall. Since coming here they had learned that very rarely could one get a true good night's sleep, and due to the roving bands of bandits it was unwise to stop moving for more than a few hours.

That coupled with Vani's sheer determination to find Melanie made sure that they continued walking through the night. They kept moving until Vani started crying, and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Gareth asked her, this was such a sudden change, and he didn't know what to do.

"I just… I'm so happy that I'm going to see Melanie again. I love her so much Gareth." Vani cried, Gareth smiled at her, and rubbed her back.

"I know Vani. But she wouldn't want to see you on the ground crying like this. Let's go Vani." He said, she looked up at him, and he wiped a tear from her face. He helped her up, and they walked forward together, before Vani was strong enough to stand by herself. She smiled at him.

"Again, thank you Gareth. This really means a lot to me." Vani said, before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her, before looking towards a hill. He saw several people looking down at them. He glared up at them, and shoved Vani behind him, drawing his sword, as one of the men walked towards them.

"Don't be frightened Gareth, Vani. We come in complete peace." The man said, he had dark grey hair, and blood red eyes. He was dressed in Black Blood Order robes. He gave them a happy smile. "I'm Angelo." He said.

"I know who you are. Why are you here?" Gareth asked, Angelo smiled, before snapping his fingers, Gareth fell to the ground writhing in pain. He looked at Vani and told her to run, but she was frozen in place.

"Now, now. Vani, I need to tell you that we have found, and killed Melanie. Along with all the others." He said, Vani started breathing heavily, panic was over taking her. They were dead, they were all dead. "I just wanted to offer you a place in our order." He said, extending his hand, Vani stood there for a full minute before glaring at him.

"I don't believe you." She said, before pointing two fingers at him, and using Melanie's lightning spirit. It hit him directly in the chest, sending him flying back, she started to use it in conjunction with her own smoke spirit. She surrounded the group in a cloud of smoke, before electrifying it. When the smoke cleared no one was standing there. Vani looked down at Gareth concerned.

"Damn…" He muttered, as Vani helped him sit up. She smiled at him. "How did you know he was lying?" Gareth asked, she smiled at him.

"I could still feel Melanie, her spirit was still there. That's how I knew, then I just… Unleashed hell, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Vani told him.

"I'm glad you're looking out for me." Gareth said, she kissed him on the cheek again, before she heard a voice.

"Vani!" Melanie yelled, she was standing at the top of the hill, Vani looked up and smiled at her, she completely forgot about Gareth as she ran towards her love, Melanie met her half way. They embraced, like it was the last time they would.

They were so relieved to see each other, until Vani felt a sharp pain in her side, and stared up at Melanie, who had a twisted sadistic smile on her face. She shoved Vani off the blade, then put the blade up to her mouth and licked the blood.

Vani just stared in horror as the love of her life, her soul mate walked away, she had been betrayed worse than before, and she just wanted to know one reason… Why Melanie had done such a thing to her?

_**Wow... What could be happening there? I don't... Well, that's a complete lie. I know exactly what's going on, and what's going to happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think is going on with Melanie, and maybe what problems or group you want me to focus on predominately the next chapter. Feel free to review, favorite, follow, etc. And check out any other stories I have up while waiting for the next update.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Lovers Reunion

**_Hey guys I'm bringing you this chapter. Oh, I'm feeling good. Time is ticking down to the Grand Finale. It's gonna be so fucking dope. And Homecoming is in a week! I would say yay, but I hate stupid traditions like that. I'm a tad cynical. Might be because I don't have a date to the dance, but I really couldn't care less about it. I didn't go to dances when I did have a date. It's just a waste of my time. Also I'm looking for a Beta for a new Kingdom Hearts story, so the next chapter may or may not come out soon based on that._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Even though I don't know if you could make too many references at this point. You know with the world all dead... and stuff... Don't sue!_**

_I was falling through darkness. I was nothing, I was everything. There was light all around me, but darkness taking up the same space. I was flying through everything. I didn't exist. I was the true law of the land. Everything made sense, I knew everything. Everything was wrong, and I knew nothing at all._

_I felt immense pain. I couldn't feel a thing. I know why Melanie betrayed me. I am so confused. Nothing was real. Everything that happened, happened. I could change everything if I wanted to. I just had to go back. I was stuck in place._

_There was no true peace in the world. I had found my place in the universe. The world could be changed. It was stuck exactly the way it was. There was hope. Hope died long ago. Melanie was dead to me. I loved her so much._

_**-Love & Death-**_

Vani opened her eyes drowsily. Her vision blurred, when the blurred image faded away she was left with one memory, and that sprung from pain, and love. Melanie. Her face staring down at her concerned.

"Vani? Thank god you're awake kid. Don't do that to me again." She heard Melanie say, saw Melanie say, but the voice was different. It wasn't Melanie's voice at all. Vani blinked to see West looking down at her, concerned.

"West? What happened?" Vani asked, West frowned at her.

"We found you and Gareth. He was trying to stop the blood, but failing until Coincidence healed you. What happened to you?" West asked, Vani frowned.

"Melanie… She… She betrayed me." Vani said, West gave her a look.

"What? Melanie was with us. She fainted when she saw you." West told her, Vani tried to lean up, but West didn't let her. "You can't get up kid, I'm sorry. Too much lingering damage." West told her.

"She… She stabbed me!" Vani exclaimed, West gave her another look, as Gareth walked up, Vani turned to him. "Gareth, you saw her!" Vani exclaimed, West glared at him.

"That wasn't Melanie. It was Angelo. He was using the power of Black Blood to disguise himself." Gareth told her, Vani smiled. She was happy Melanie hadn't betrayed her, and that they were reunited, and she had found West too.

"So… Melanie is here?" Vani asked, Gareth nodded.

"I think. I've never seen her before remember?" He said, she frowned at him.

"Take me to her." Vani ordered. She sounded like she could rule a country. It was in the genes. Gareth and West helped Vani up, and over to Melanie. Jasmine rushed over to Vani.

"Hey! You're up! I'm so happy I finally found you Vani!" Jasmine said, hugging the girl, Vani winced as she remembered how bone crushing of hugs Jasmine gave.

"Can't… breathe…" Vani said, Jasmine stopped hugging her, and Vani continued to Melanie's side with the help of West, and Gareth. Once she arrived, she sat on the ground next to her, moving some hair from her face, waking her up. West was content to watch the two, but Jasmine pulled her away. Gareth left to keep Lani and Karma away from the two. Coincidence didn't care, he just wanted to get moving.

Melanie opened her eyes wearily, once she saw Vani's face she smiled at her.

"I told you. I'd always find you." Melanie said, reaching up and cupping the back of Vani's neck. Vani smiled at her.

"And I promised I'd never leave you… I'm so sorry Melanie, I didn't mean any of what I said." Vani said, Melanie frowned.

"Vani, I'm sorry too. I hope you can forgive me." Melanie said, Vani frowned.

"I love you Melanie… But, what you said still hurt me." Vani told her, Melanie frowned.

"I know. And I regret ever saying it. I don't want us to fight." Melanie said, Vani nodded.

"I don't either. So let's just forget about it okay?" Vani said, Melanie nodded, before pulling Vani down and kissing her. They heard someone cheer off in the distance, but they paid them no mind.

Jasmine glared at West, who was cheering as she watched Melanie and Vani. She hit her in the arm, West glared at her.

"Don't do that again." West said, Jasmine glared at her.

"And what if I do?"

"I'll kill you."

"Bring it."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Tease."

"Joker."

With each word they took a step closer to the other, before they were nose to nose, they both keep their glares up, before West dropped her glare.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" West asked, Jasmine frowned.

"Maybe it's destiny." She said, West frowned.

"I don't… I don't know if I even believe in the crap."

"Maybe you don't have to, you just have to go with the flow." Jasmine said, West frowned. Before walking away.

"God damn it Jasmine. I can't just go with the flow!" West yelled, Jasmine frowned.

"Of course you can West you can do whatever you want." Jasmine told her, West just glared at her, before storming off, Jasmine frowned.

"What was that all about?" Karma asked, Gareth shrugged.

"No idea." Gareth said, smiling at Karma, who returned the gesture.

"So… Do you have a girlfriend?" Karma asked him, Gareth shook his head.

"No… I don't." Gareth told her, she smiled at him.

"Do you want one?" Karma asked, as Gareth was about to answer, Lani stood between them.

"No! He's mine!" Lani yelled, Karma frowned.

"Why can't I date him?" Karma asked, Lani glared at her.

"Because, he's too cute for you!" Lani yelled, Gareth scratched the back of his head as the two got into an argument.

"Um… Don't I get a say in this?" Gareth asked, both girls turned to glare at him.

"No!" They both yelled, before going back to arguing. He sighed. Before leaving them, and walking over to Coincidence.

"What?" Coincidence demanded, Gareth just shrugged.

"Just coming to see what's up." Gareth told him, Coincidence glared at him.

"We need to get moving. It's pointless staying here. They know where we are." Coincidence said, Gareth nodded.

"We can take them." Gareth said simply. Vani and Melanie just sat in silence, admiring the quiet, and taking comfort in the other's presence.

"You think we can really reverse the world?" Vani asked, breaking the silence, and looking up at Melanie.

"Maybe. We need the six original spirits. We also need to get to the Valley of Living Rock." Melanie said, Vani frowned.

"Really? Why not the Valley of Life?" Vani asked, Melanie thought about it for a few seconds.

"Wait… That makes sense. Back before the world became like this, I studied about that place… how could I forget it? I'm so stupid! Of course…" Melanie said, Vani looked up at her, questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Vani asked her, Melanie smiled at her.

"I mean. In the old stories and books the six original spirit powers came from the Tree of Life. In the center of the Valley of Life. It all makes sense now… We need the six original spirit powers linked together, and then given back to the tree. That's how we save the world. We just have to give them back…" Melanie muttered, Vani smiled up at her, and kissed her cheek.

"I knew you would figure this out baby. Because you're just so smart." Vani praised her, Melanie smiled before kissing Vani.

"Thank you Love. But we still need to find the others." Melanie said, Vani nodded.

"So, let's get to work!" Vani said, Melanie laughed at her.

"Don't you want to enjoy our time some more?" Melanie asked her, Vani nodded. Leaning her head on Melanie's shoulder.

"I missed you. I thought about you every night, you know that?" Vani asked, Melanie frowned, before grabbing Vani's hand.

"I thought of you too Love." Melanie said, kissing Vani's hair.

"Do you think my brother is alive?" Vani asked, Melanie frowned.

"I don't know Love. But, I'm sure he is. He's strong remember, and he's probably with the others." Melanie told her, Vani smiled up at her, and kissed her.

"Thank you. Really Melanie, thank you." Vani said, Melanie smiled and kissed her.

Meanwhile Cardina's group had come to a large chasm.

"Fuck!" Cardina yelled, as she looked at the chasm. It was too large to jump, and it went on for miles on both sides. "How the fuck does that even happen?" She complained.

"It was caused when the Black Blood Order corrupted the core of the earth." Terra explained, Cardina glared at him.

"God damn it. Well, I guess we better fucking turn around!" Cardina yelled. Bondeshire glared at her.

"Hey, no need for that, we can find a way around it." Bondeshire said, she stormed up to him.

"Really? Then find one in the next five seconds!" Cardina yelled, Bondeshire glared at her, but before he could respond the chasm started to shrink. In a few minutes the Chasm had shrunk to nothing but a small crack. Terra smiled at them.

"Oh yeah. I can use Earth spirit." He said happily, Cardina glared at him.

"You should have said something earlier." She said before walking across the crack, the others followed her. They arrived at a large ruin, she looked back to the others.

"What is that?" Leo asked, Cardina shrugged, pulling her bow from its holder. She looked at Bondeshire.

"Cover me." She ordered him, he smirked at her.

"I always watch that ass." He said, walking next to her, she hit him. Before looking at the others.

"I want the rest of you to stay close. Don't get separated." Cardina told them. Before walking into the ruin. After the entire group was inside the wall slid, blocking the entrance.

"Well, fuck." Bondeshire said, Cardina nodded. "Wait… There we go!" He exclaimed, as he extended his hand, and a bright light sprout from it. He smiled at Cardina, who nodded at him, before continuing down the hall.

They waked for several minutes more, until an ominous feeling of being watched set in. Cardina and Bondeshire entered a room, as soon as they did, the wall shifted trapping them inside, but opening another path for the others to follow.

"What happened?" They heard Ennius yell.

"The wall shifted! We're trapped!" Bondeshire yelled.

"I can't move it with my spirit!" Terra yelled.

"Just move on if you can!" Bondeshire yelled, before turning to Cardina who glared at him.

"What?" She demanded, he rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that shit. How are we going to get out of here?" Bondeshire asked her. She gave him a look.

"Like I'm supposed to have all the fucking answers." She said, he shrugged.

"Usually you do." He told her, she pursed her lips.

"It seems solid from all sides. We're trapped." She told him, he nodded.

"Well, nothing else to do. No hope for escape. Might as well fuck." Bondeshire said, she glared at him, and hit him.

"Stop that." Cardina said, before looking around the room. It was solid all around, there seemed to be no escape. Cardina just kept searching for a way out by running her hands along the wall. Bondeshire sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Just give up, there's no way out." He said, she shook her head and continued to work on finding a way out. Bondeshire sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall… asleep…" Cardina stopped, Bondeshire looked up at her.

"What is it?" He asked her, she smiled at him.

"My powers! I have power over sleep! So, stay with me here! I can move the walls by re awakening the force that moved them!" Cardina said happily, Bondeshire just stared at her.

"How does that work?" Bondeshire asked her, she smiled as she moved her hands, a silver liquid type of substance formed, it clung to her hands mostly, it faded away when it dropped onto the floor. And the wall that had locked them in moved back to its original position.

"Ha! Take that!" Cardina yelled happily, Bondeshire gave her a look.

"What's this? I've never seen you so happy before." He told her, she just looked at him.

"I finally remembered something. I don't need to mope around all the time. I found that by using my power, something awakened inside me. My happiness. I mean, I thought it died when my father was killed by the assassins. But, no. I just needed someone, something to re awaken it. I had no idea that it would have been the person I despised helping me see that." Cardina said, Bondeshire frowned.

"What did I do? And you despise me?" Bondeshire asked, crossing his arms. Carina rolled her eyes.

"I don't despise you anymore. I love you. But… You helped me because you tried to fall asleep, if you hadn't have done that than I would never have remembered my powers." Cardina told him, a blush forming on her face, Bondeshire smiled at her and stood up.

"Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want now?" Bondeshire asked her, she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Don't get me wrong you are still an ass. And most of the time an insensitive jerk, but you're my insensitive jerk." She said, Bondeshire smiled at her.

"So… Love me eh? Can we fuck now?" Bondeshire asked her, she glared at him.

"No. And you never said it back!" Cardina complained, Bondeshire smiled at her.

"I know." Bondeshire said simply, they stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, Cardina expecting Bondeshire to say it back, and Bondeshire waiting for her to say to move on throughout the ruin. Until they heard someone scream.

Meanwhile Melanie and Vani were telling the group what they figured out, it was progress, but they still needed to find the others.

"So, we have a plan." Melanie said, Coincidence nodded.

"Let's hear it." He said, Melanie nodded.

"We find the others. Get them to link their spirits, save the world." Melanie told the group, he glared at her.

"That's not a plan, that's a goal." He told her, she glared at him.

"Do you have a better plan?" She asked him, he just glared at her. "That's what I thought. There's only one way to do this. Or we can just not go and save the world, let the Black Blood Order win, and all of us die." Melanie told him, he rolled his eyes.

"We should do it." Karma said, before wrinkling her nose. "I mean the first thing. Not the whole death thing." Karma clarified.

"So… When can we go find my big brother?" Lani asked.

"Melanie?" Vani asked, snuggling closer to the girl, Melanie smiled at her.

"We can leave now, if you guys are up for it." Melanie said, the others readily agreed with her, and they began walking. Once they were traveling Karma fell in step with Melanie and Vani.

"So, we kind of abandoned that guy. You know, who told us to stop the group of spirit users." Karma said, Melanie nodded, and hummed.

"You know, I was just thinking about that. Who else could it be besides our missing friends? I mean we are only a day or two away from that camp. If we move fast enough we can find them. They were a big group, and that means they can't move as fast." Melanie explained. Karma nodded.

"Jeez, I know you're smart, but how the hell did you figure that out?" Karma asked her, Melanie smiled, as did Vani.

"I just put two and two together. Judging from their directional pattern, and the description of them given from the camp leader. Plus the fact that you said that groups of spirit users are uncommon, it just all made sense." Melanie explained to her, Karma nodded. Before speeding up to catch up with Gareth and West. Vani smiled at Melanie.

"You talk a lot."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do."

"This is childish."

"But you're so cute!" Vani exclaimed, pinching Melanie's cheeks, Melanie turned to smoke and moved back, before returning to her regular self.

"I don't like getting my cheeks pinched Love." Melanie told her, Vani rolled her eyes.

"Come here." Vani exclaimed, Melanie smiled and moved towards her, wrapping her arms around her. Vani smiled and nuzzled her neck, Melanie chuckled.

"You're so sweet Love." Melanie told her. Vani laughed.

"I love you so much. And you're so smart too. If you think about it, I'm probably engaged to the smartest person in the world!" Vani said, looking up at Melanie with love. She was like a puppy that needed constant affection.

"I wouldn't go that far." Melanie said, blushing, Vani just smiled up at her and kissed her.

"Yeah, but I would." Vani told her, Melanie smiled as Vani nuzzled her head into her neck again. "Do you think West is lonely?" Vani asked randomly.

"I don't know, why?" Melanie asked her. Vani just looked up at her.

"Well, I mean. I have you. Coincidence doesn't seem to care. Lani's young. Gareth and Karma seem to like each other. And I don't think Jasmine likes girls. Not like we do." Vani explained. Melanie thought for moment.

"Well, I don't know Love. It's not like we can force anything. I would just leave it be, she will find love. We did." Melanie told her, Vani smiled at her.

"When did you first know? That you were in love with me?" Vani asked her, Melanie smiled and kissed her.

"From the first moment I saw you Love. I knew I had finally found the missing piece." Melanie told her, Vani smiled.

"To be honest I didn't even know what love was when I met you. But, I'd like to think the same. I mean there was a strange feeling when I looked at you. I guess it was always there for me too." Vani said, staring up at Melanie with her puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you Love." Melanie said. Vani smiled at her. Ahead of them Gareth slowed down to walk alongside the girls. He smiled at them.

"'Love shall prevail above the Death, and destruction of the world. The true lovers will unite the New World under their banner, and usher in a new Golden Era for the earth.'" Gareth said, Vani gave him a look.

"What's that?" Vani asked, Gareth smiled at her.

"It's the second piece of the prophecy of destruction." He told them, they looked at each other.

"Is it talking about us?" Vani asked, Gareth smiled at her.

"That depends, are you two going to rule when this is all over?" Gareth asked them.

"We haven't really thought about it." Melanie told him, he nodded.

"You should. I think the two of you could pull it off." Gareth said, Melanie and Vani smiled at each other.

"Could we Melanie?" Vani asked her, looking up at her in a cute way. Melanie kissed her.

"I'm sure we could. Do you want to?" Melanie asked, Vani nodded.

"Yeah! Plus we still need to get married!" Vani chirped, Melanie smiled at her.

"I know Love. We will, once this is all over." Melanie told her before kissing her again. The two had found each other again, they were finally together again. But they still needed to find the others, or all would be lost in the world.

_**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! They're back together again! I did leave the others on a cliffhanger though. I'm taking after SAO2 which is like. 'We must have ur criffhangururus at the enda of evury episoduru!' Sorry, that's actually South Parks fault for making my impression of Asians that way. I actually love Asians. Been watching an anime called Ga Rei Zero, it's pretty good. Also, even though it's been out like a full year, and I played it when it first came out, I recently got it again. Saints Row IV is so fucking hilarious. I actually made a reference to it. If yo can find it I'll give you a sneak peak of the new chapter. Enjoy!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Group Counseling

_**Hey, oh my fucking god. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods is so fucking intense. If you're a DBZ fan, fucking watch it, it's out in English Dub. Phantom Bullet Arc in SAO2 is finished, and Ga-Rei-Zero rapes your heart with a twelve inch strapon. So, yeah that's my share of anime news for the chapter. But in regards to Love and Death, things kind of cum together in the chapter. Things get put in perspective, maybe there's a little bit of death, and a little bit of love in there. I mean it is called Love and Death for fucks sake.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, or DBZ: BoG, or GRZ, or SAO. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. But I love this anyway.**_

"Melanie?" Vani asked looking up at the girl, they were looking down at a ruin. They had gotten a bad vibe from it, they didn't know how to approach it exactly. Melanie pursed her lips.

"Hm?" Melanie hummed, looking to Vani, who smiled up at her.

"What should we do?" Vani asked her, Melanie looked back down at the ruin, then to Coincidence, who seemed to be thinking.

"I don't know Love. Coincidence, you have any ideas?" Melanie asked him, he hummed.

"We should move in, but watch ourselves." Coincidence said, Gareth then gasped.

"I know what we should do! We have to go in there! The missing spirits are in there!" Gareth yelled, Vani and Melanie exchanged a look.

"My brother?" Vani asked, Gareth shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know that all the spirits we need are inside of there." Gareth said, Vani rushed off, Melanie with her the entire way, and the others following close behind. They ran into the ruin to see several claw marks on the walls, they stopped when they spotted a pool of blood on the ground. Coincidence knelt down, and put his fingers in the blood.

"It's fresh." He told them, Vani and Melanie looked down the hall, and they heard a low guttural growling noise, they shivered, and Vani scooted closer to Melanie who wrapped a protective arm around the girl.

"Shh. I'm here Vani." Melanie whispered to her, Vani blushed.

"I love you! Now can we just get fucking moving already!?" They heard a deep voice call from inside the ruin, Vani and Melanie exchanged another look. They continued through the ruin to see Bondeshire holding his bleeding side, and him supporting Cardina who just stared down at the floor, a dead look in her eyes.

"Bondeshire!" Vani yelled, Bondeshire perked up at the sound of her voice, then looked up at her. He smiled.

"Vani? Is that really you?" Bondeshire asked her, Vani nodded then turned to Coincidence.

"Heal him!" Vani ordered, Coincidence grumbled something, but healed him, and Cardina nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked Cardina, who just stared up at her before holding up her hand, she was holding a broken piece of wood, with a bow string hanging from it.

"It's broken!" Cardina cried, before hugging the piece of wood to her chest, Melanie frowned, and looked to Vani and Bondeshire.

"Where are the others?" Vani asked her brother, he frowned.

"I don't know, this place is a maze." He told her, Vani looked back to the others before looking back at him.

"Did you get attacked by the entrance?" Vani asked, Bondeshire shook his head.

"No. We moved through this whole thing, is the entrance back there?" Bondeshire asked, Vani nodded.

"Yeah. West, you and Jasmine take Bondeshire and Cardina out of here." Vani ordered, authority taking root in her sweet voice, West smirked at her.

"You better give me some sort of payment." West muttered good naturedly before walking over to Cardina. "Get up." West ordered, Cardina ignored her.

"Just make sure Cardina is safe. I'm going with you. I remember most of the layout." Bondeshire told her, Vani shook her head.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I just found you."

"I'm a vampire. You're my little fragile sister. I have to protect you, not the other way around." Bondeshire told her, smirking and flashing his fangs for effect, Vani smiled at him, and hugged him.

"Thank you." Vani said sincerely, before smirking. "Thank you Bon-Bon." She added on, and he grumbled something about annoying little princesses.

Cardina hadn't moved since they found her, Bondeshire frowned and made his way over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at his touch.

"Cardina… I'm so sorry it broke. I promise you, I will find a way to repair it." Bondeshire said, Cardina glared up at him.

"You can't it was my grandfather's bow! It was the only thing I had left of my family!" Cardina yelled, Bondeshire frowned, and hugged her.

"I just want you to be safe okay. Wait for me outside with West, and Jasmine." He told her, before pulling her up and handing her over to Jasmine who was being supportive, West didn't want to leave the group but didn't have a choice, it was for the best.

"Vani, stay close to me. Bondeshire you too. Karma, you and Gareth stay close to Lani and protect her, Coincidence keep us safe from the back." Melanie ordered, and everyone got in formation, Coincidence at the back of the group. Lani situated in-between Karma and Gareth. Vani stood in-between Bondeshire and Melanie, who had a tight grip of her hand.

"I love you." Vani said, looking up at Melanie, who gave her a brilliant smile.

"You too Love." Melanie told her, Vani blushed. They began walking, and Coincidence began carving a trail in the wall with his sword, they walked for about two minutes before Lani spoke up.

"Where's my brother?" Lani asked, Bondeshire looked back at her, shrugging.

"I don't know. I didn't find him last time I passed through the halls. This place is a fucking maze." Bondeshire told her, Vani nudged his arm, he looked at her. "What?" Vani just glared at him, before looking back at Lani.

"We'll find him, I promise okay?" Vani said, Lani nodded, and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Back the fuck up!" They heard a deepish feminine voice yell from further inside the ruin, they broke off into a run to see Frea standing in front of Monessa with her weapon drawn. Several Bloodlings stood in front of her.

"Frea!" Bondeshire yelled, using Ice spirit to freeze the Bloodlings solid, Frea shattered them with her weapon.

"Thank you." Frea told him simply, not dropping her glare Bondeshire looked past her to look at Monessa.

"Are you okay?" Bondeshire asked, Monessa just ignored him, Bondeshire sighed. The only people she had warmed up to were the girls, and Ennius, no one else though.

"You know where the others are?" Melanie asked Frea who shook her head.

"Not at all. Good to see you again though." Frea told her with a small smile, Melanie smiled back. Vani glared at Frea and pressed closer to Melanie in a protective fashion. Vani looked up at Melanie and poked her cheek in a cute way, Melanie turned to look at her.

"Yes Love?" Melanie asked, before Vani kissed her. Melanie smiled.

"I love you." Vani whispered, Melanie nodded.

"Love you too Vani." Melanie said, Vani snuck a sly glance to Frea, who just raised her eyebrows at the sudden affection. Vani had a smile on her face, but her eyes were loud and clear. _'Stay-The-Fuck-Away-From-My-Girl' _even if Frea meant no harm by smiling at Melanie.

"You two, we need to keep moving." Coincidence told them, they nodded. Melanie looked to Frea and Monessa.

"You two should get out of here." Melanie told them.

"I set a trail for you to follow." Coincidence told the two, they nodded and left the path, but while they were in eye contact Frea couldn't take her eyes off of Coincidence. Melanie and the group moved forward.

They looked down a hall to see Ennius, Alice, and Leo standing around looking down at a Bloodling.

"Thank you for saving me." Alice muttered, looking to Leo, who blushed and smiled.

"Um… Yeah, no problem." He said nervously, Ennius smiled at the two of them.

"Leo! You're alive!" Lani yelled, running past the group, and hugging her brother.

"Lani! I'm so happy you're safe." Leo said, Alice smiled at the two before looking up to see the rest of the group, Ennius smiled.

"Melanie, and Vani! I knew my fortune would lead us to each other again! I did bless you two with eternal luck." Ennius said, Melanie smiled at him.

"Ennius, glad you're safe." Melanie said, Ennius smirked at her.

"I'm always safe." Ennius told her, Leo blinked.

"So, that freak-out the other day?" Leo asked, Alice giggled as Ennius blushed.

"Let's not talk about that." Ennius told him quickly, Leo laughed.

"This is no time for games." Coincidence said, Karma smack him on the arm.

"Lighten up." Karma told him, he glared at her, before she used her power to summon a bright light from her palm. He brought up his hand and used his power to douse the light.

"Stop that. We need to be serious." Coincidence said.

"You and Frea would get along quite nicely!" Ennius exclaimed, earning a glare from Coincidence.

"I already hate him." Coincidence muttered, before turning away from him, Ennius laughed, before he not-so-subtly nudged Leo into Alice, causing both of them to blush. Before Leo glared at him.

"Hey, you guys should get out of here. Coincidence set a trail leading outside." Melanie explained, Ennius nodded and led Leo and Alice out of the ruin, he made sure that they were walking beside each other. Lani went with them, it was safer that way. Melanie's group continued on through the ruin.

They ended up finding Kaiomi, Serana, and Varric and sending them out of the ruin. Moments later they found Claire, Terra, and Konstantinos and sent them out of the ruin, they all made it out safely thankfully, but only because of Coincidence.

"We're all together again. I knew things would turn out okay!" Ennius exclaimed, before an arrow flew and embedded itself in Alice's shoulder, she fell down and before anyone else could react more arrows flew.

One hit Serana in the knee, another hit Varric in the hand, one hit Vani in the stomach, another hit Coincidence in the chest, and one arrow hit Monessa directly in the heart. Everyone looked up to see several people in rags come down with weapons drawn, their leader had a rag wrapped around their face, and they only had one eye.

"Men, gather the wounded here, tie the rest of them together!" The leader ordered, their voice was clearly female. They carried two swords on their back. Once the wounded were gathered in a pile, and the only casualty being set off to the side, the woman walked up to the uninjured people.

"Who the fuck are you?" Melanie demanded, she hadn't stopped trying to get free since they tied her up, she would have just turned into smoke, but something was negating her spirit energy.

"Is it coincidence or fate that we meet again Melanie?" The leader asked, before taking off the rags wrapped around their head, to reveal the short blonde hair, and familiar face of Rain.

"Mom?" Lani asked, this caused Rain to stop in her tracks, she saw Lani and Leo next to each other, and everyone in the group who had known Violet was staring up at her horrified.

"Lani? Leo… I should have known you two would be here." Rain said, before ordering her men to untie the two of them, she hugged her two children.

"Why did you do this?" Lani asked, Rain frowned.

"Survival of the fittest. Now, I have a question, do you two want to stay with these people, or come with me?" Rain asked.

"I can't believe you are like this. These people were once your friends and you hurt them, and tied them up?" Leo asked, Rain frowned.

"It's not what I wanted. It's what had to be done. To make sure there are no threats. We are just about to leave." Rain told him.

"Why did you attack us?" Leo asked, Rain frowned.

"To make sure none of you were cursed." Rain said before pulling out some green materia. "This negates and detects all spirit energy and curses." Rain explained, before pocketing the materia.

"You could have just asked us." Lani suggested.

"No. I had to be sure there was no threat. I am sorry about Monessa that was not my intention." Rain told them, Leo shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You hurt my friends, I don't even know who you are anymore." Leo told Rain, who nodded sadly, Lani frowned, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to abandon her friends, but she couldn't just let her mother go, she had just found her.

"Lani what is your decision?" Rain asked, Lani hesitated before walking away from Rain, and towards the group, Rain nodded. "Men, untie the rest of them and lets be off." Rain said before walking away, and pulling the rags back to cove her face, once her people had untied all of them, Coincidence healed their wounds, they all stood around Monessa's body.

"Why did this have to happen?" Cardina demanded, Bondeshire frowned and put his arm around her.

"I don't know. But we have to make sure we honor her." Bondeshire said, Ennius nodded.

"We should give her a proper burial, like we did for Ace." Karma said, remembering her friend, Melanie nodded, and got the shovel from her supplies. Bondeshire started digging the hole, switching in with the other guys ever so often.

Once they finished they lowered Monessa's body into the hole, they all just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I know Monessa wasn't too friendly, but she was still our friend, she deserved better than what she got." Vani said, leaning against Melanie, who stroked her hair.

"I hope she has found a peace in death, she never achieved in life." Frea said. Out of all the group she and Monessa had grown closer to each other than the others.

"I'm gonna miss you Monessa." Ennius said, smiling down at her. They finished the funeral, and just sat around after that. Everyone was too stunned to know what to do next, they had just lost a friend.

"I miss her." Vani muttered, pressing closer to Melanie, who rested her head on top of Vani's. They were sitting off away from the rest of the group.

"I miss her too Love." Melanie told Vani, who tightened her grip around Melanie.

"Am I gonna die?" Vani asked, Melanie pulled away to look at her.

"No. No Vani, you are not going to die!" Melanie told her firmly, Vani gave her an unsure look.

"How can you be so sure?" Vani muttered, her voice was barely above a whisper. Melanie leaned down and kissed Vani's forehead.

"Because I'll be here to protect you Love, like I promised I would." Melanie told her, Vani smiled at her a little bit, before frowning again.

"I don't know if I can protect you…" Vani muttered, Melanie frowned at her.

"I know you will Love." Melanie muttered, pulling Vani closer to her, hoping that if they could just stay together that everything would be ok. Meanwhile Ennius was just sitting there alone, when Jasmine came up next to him.

"Good to see you again." Jasmine told him, with a smile, Ennius smiled broadly at her.

"Jasmine! I'm glad you made it. Missed your pleasant company."

"I'm pleasant company?" Jasmine asked, Ennius nodded.

"Yeah, about everyone is, except Coincidence, and Frea. Those two could freeze Bondeshire." Ennius muttered, Jasmine laughed.

"I'm glad you're back. I needed a guy around. I mean Coincidence is difficult to talk to, and Gareth is all wrapped up in Karma. I've been lonely."

"I'll have you know that I am just company, I don't desire to be anything more." Ennius told her, Jasmine nodded.

"I wasn't saying I wanted you in that way. Just saying I wanted a guy to talk to." Jasmine clarified.

"Good. Because despite what I want to admit, I still love Claire." Ennius told her, Jasmine nodded.

"And she's with that Terra guy." Jasmine said, Ennius nodded. "That sucks." Jasmine told him, he nodded again.

"Yeah. But she's made her choice, and as much as it hurts, I want her to be happy." Ennius said, Jasmine laughed.

"You're quite selfless. Most guys would sabotage the other one." Jasmine told him, he nodded.

"Most guys aren't me!" Ennius exclaimed happily, Jasmine laughed at him, they settled into a comfortable silence before Jasmine spoke up.

"So, do you ever wonder if there's anything between some of our companions? Like, I know Melanie and Vani are a thing. And Bondeshire and Cardina, then you've got Karma and Gareth." Jasmine said. Ennius smiled at her.

"Actually, would you like to help me with something?" Ennius asked with a smirk, recalling his attempts to push Leo and Alice together. Meanwhile Coincidence was standing off by himself, until Bondeshire walked up to him.

"You helped keep my sister safe?" Bondeshire asked, Coincidence frowned.

"I only did what was necessary to restore the world, and we still haven't got it done." Coincidence muttered.

"Restore the world?" Bondeshire asked, Coincidence jerked a thumb towards Vani and Melanie.

"Have them explain it to you. But understand that you are crucial to their plan." Coincidence told him, Bondeshire walked towards Melanie and Vani.

"You two really have a plan to restore the world?" Bondeshire asked, Melanie turned back to him, and smiled, before nudging Vani, telling her to get up, they faced Bondeshire, Vani pressed close to Melanie.

"Yeah. We better explain it to everyone." Melanie told him. They returned to the group, and Bondeshire made sure everyone was listening to them.

"So, what did you need?" Ennius asked the two girls, Melanie gave him a slim smile.

"We need to tell you how we are going to restore the world to how it was." Melanie told them, everyone gasped and whispered to themselves for a few seconds until Melanie told them all to calm down. "We need the six original spirit powers. Which are Light, Darkness, Fire, Ice, Wind, and Earth. So, Bondeshire, Coincidence, Jasmine, and Terra need to link their spirits together." Melanie explained to the group.

"Why just four people?" West asked her.

"Because, Bondeshire has three distinct Spirit powers. Ice, Wind, and Light. Coincidence has Darkness, Jasmine has Fire, and Terra has Earth." Melanie said, before she stopped. "Wait a sec… I think I just… No, that's not right. I remember that there had to be six conduits of Spirit, if not the Spirit will block up and destroy the conduits." Melanie muttered.

"You mean I'll blow up?" Jasmine asked, Melanie nodded.

"Wait, we'll all blow up!" Bondeshire exclaimed.

"I don't give a shit if you blow up, I care about me first!" Jasmine told him, he rolled his eyes.

"So, we have Bondeshire for Ice, Coincidence for Darkness, Karma for Light, Jasmine for Fire, Ennius for Wind, and Terra for Earth. Yeah, that works." Melanie told the group.

"And how the fuck do we give it back?" Coincidence asked, crossing his arms, Melanie glared at him.

"Simple. We need all of you to Link your Spirits, and project them onto the tree in the same ritual in which the six powers were given. The drawback is, you guys' Spirit will be ripped away from you." Melanie told them.

"What if we want to keep our Spirit?" Jasmine asked her, Melanie glared at her.

"Then you're fucking selfish, and would let the world stay like this, and humanity will die out because of you." Melanie spat, Jasmine looked down.

"I was just asking…" she mumbled, Melanie just rolled her eyes.

"How do we link spirits?" Ennius asked, Melanie looked at him with a smile.

"It has to be done with a Blood Pact. Don't worry, it's not dangerous." Melanie assured him, remembering her Blood Pact with Vani, who smiled up at her before giving her a kiss.

"Oh, um… Are those two..?" Terra asked, Cardina glared at him.

"Yeah, the two preppy princesses are engaged. Got a fucking problem with that?" She demanded, he put his hands up.

"No! Not at all!" He explained, before Cardina could decide to hit him.

"So, when are we going to do this?" Ennius asked, Melanie smiled at his enthusiasm.

"We can start right now." Melanie told him.

_**So, there we go. We got the group back together. With the exception of Monessa... Which sucks. Fucking Violet, I mean 'Rain' Bitch. You used to be so nice, I wonder what happened to make you such a cold bitch? Maybe We'll find out when I release the special on how the World became the way it is. Complete with everyone from the beginning. Ellie, Franklin, Selene, Christina, Kaiomi, Violet, Vincent, all those guys. Cant say it will end well for them. It really cant, considering that whatever happened to the world happened to the world. If that makes sense... Later! You know the drill, Fav, Follow, drop a Rev.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Lux, Bianca, and Aeterna

_**Hey guys, I'm bringing you another chapter of Love and Death. I am hoping to have the final battle or whatever next chapter, and probably the epilogue after that. I must say that it has been a fun ride, and I have been waiting to get to this moment for a long time. This is actually going to be my full complete trilogy that I have completed. but, I will just let you get to reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Dragon Age, or Skyrim. At all. So don't sue.**_

"This whole thing can be simpler if you just tell me where it is." A man said, he had a scraggly beard, and long unruly hair, and a large scar running along his face. He was dressed in dirty rags. He was pacing back and forth in front of a girl. She was tied up, and struggling to get free. She hadn't said a word.

"Listen, I really don't want to do this." He said, exasperated. "Just tell me what I want to know, or I'll kill your little friend here." He told her, she just glared at him, and looked over to her fiancé. Her innocent fiancé, and her dearest Love.

"Fine. Tony, kill her." The leader ordered his lackey who had a knife pressed to the girls throat, just as he was about to cut her throat her fiancé spoke up.

"It's buried!" The girl spoke, the man smiled at her, before punching her in the face, knocking her down.

"Was that really so fucking hard?" He demanded, before looking to another one of his men. "Go get the other one." He ordered, the man went off to do his bidding, as the leader pulled the girl up, by her long dark brown hair. Her deep blue eyes darkened when he looked into them.

"Along with my two daggers. One named Aeterna, and another named Lux. It has a white cloth wrapped around the handle, and a golden hilt, the blade is black. Lux engraved in gold. That's the one I'm gonna use to kill you." She told him, he smirked at her, before grabbing her face, as the man returned holding a bound boy by the hair.

"You won't kill me. But I will tell you what's going to happen. First, we're going to beat your friend to death, then we'll have the girl, then you. And after that, I will kill you, and keep her as a plaything." He told the girl. Before he turned around to face the boy, he undid his gag for the moment.

"Tell me their names, and yours." He ordered the boy, who gulped as the man holding him held a knife to his throat, he pressed the blade in a little, drawing a little bit of blood.

"Leo. Is my name. And that's Melanie, and Vani." He answered, the man nodded.

"Vani. I knew I've seen her somewhere, she was the fucking princess. My mom had a family portrait of her, and the king, queen, and her brother. That's where I've seen her before." He said, Leo glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? We are trying to save the world, to have it go back to the way it was!" Leo said, the man smirked at him, before putting the gag back in.

"It can't go back." He said, before turning back to Melanie. "So, you were travelling with others. Where are they?" He demanded, Melanie just glared at him. He sighed, and punched her, knocking her to the ground.

"Just tell me, and we don't have to go through the whole process of me killing the princess in front of you." He ordered, Melanie glared at him as he roughly pulled her up, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead spit in his face. He made a furious noise, and hit her again, but this time he got on top of her, and started punching her over and over.

"Mhmmph!" Vani exclaimed through the gag, as she struggled to get free, the man holding her pressed the knife closer to her throat, he was standing behind her. She shut her eyes, and jerked back, she slammed the back of her head into his crotch, knocking him down.

She then focused her Smoke Spirit to phase out of her bonds, she stomped the man's arm, and wrenched the knife from him, while shocking him with her Lightning Spirit. She killed him, before she remover her gag.

Vincent used his power, he dubbed God's Eyes to become faster and stronger, his left eye turns a dark red color, and he breaks free of his bonds, turning on the man who brought him to the group, he strangled him.

Vani walked over to the man that was on top of Melanie hitting her. Vani grabbed him by his hair and threw him off, he glared up at her, trying to hit her, but she shocked him, he fell back, and began slowly backing away from her, begging her to let him live.

"Please, princess. Don't do this, let me go. You aren't like this, you are kind, just let me go. I promise I will change my ways!" He begged, Vani glared at him, her gaze was dark. It could have killed him if looks could kill at least.

"You can't change. You deserve to fucking die." Vani muttered, before using her lightning spirit to shock him, he stops moving as she grabs him by the hair and pulls him to his knees, she stabs him in the stomach, before twisting the blade and pushing it further up his torso. She forces the blade to cut all the way from his stomach to his throat, then she begins to stab him, over, and over, and over again.

When she was finished she was covered in blood, she dropped the knife before she walked over to Melanie, who had just watched her shocked of what her fiancé had done. Leo was stunned too, he didn't expect Vani to do such a thing.

Vani fell to her knees in front of Melanie and began crying. Melanie frowned and moved to hug her. She pulled Vani close and they cried together. Leo just stood there looking uncomfortable. Melanie and Vani pulled away to look at each other, Melanie had her hands firmly placed on Vani's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Love." Melanie told her, Vani broke down and started crying again. "Don't cry Love, you'll get me started again." Melanie muttered, she hated seeing Vani hurt in any way.

"I'm sorry!" Vani cried, Melanie frowned at her, before hugging her again. Melanie began stroking her hair, trying to calm the girl down.

"Shh, don't cry Love. Why are you sorry?" Melanie asked, Vani cried even harder.

"I killed those men! I promised I would never let anyone hurt you! And he hit you so many times, I was just so… Angry!" Vani yelled, holding onto Melanie for dear life. "I couldn't help it, I just wanted to see him suffer. He hurt you!" Vani cried, Melanie frowned.

"Don't feel like that. You saved me, he deserved what he got, never doubt that. Those men gave up their humanity when they decided to be scavengers, and kill innocents." Melanie said, trying to comfort her Love.

"But, I killed them!" Vani cried.

"Love, I told you. Don't feel bad, they would have killed us. That man would have beat me to death if you hadn't done what you did. Do not ever feel guilty for protecting those you love. If our roles had been reversed, I would have done the same thing. No one lays a finger on my Vani and lives." Melanie told her, Vani just stared at her.

"So, what now?" Vani asked her, Melanie smiled and kissed her.

"Now, we both pick ourselves up, and save the fucking world." Melanie told her Love, Vani smiled and they stood up, Melanie licked her thumb, and cleaned some blood from Vani's face.

"Then let's go. Let's get this shit done." Vani told her, she had felt different since Melanie had told her that it was okay to have done what she did.

"You've changed." Leo commented, Vani smiled at him.

"Change is necessary. Change is what most people fear, but… the thing is, I'm not scared. This feels right, like I was supposed to change, or I would have died. I'm ready and willing to do whatever it takes to protect my love, and the people in my life." Vani said, Melanie smiled.

"I'm glad we're on the same page Love." Melanie told her, Vani smiled.

"Me too." Vani said, before they returned to the place where they buried their weapons, they pulled Bianca, Lux, and Aeterna from the hole, and put them all in their sheaths. They returned to the camp to find the others all waiting around, anxious.

"We're back." Melanie muttered, the group looked at her, and gasped. Leo, Vani, and Melanie were all beaten to some degree, but Melanie looked the worst out of the three. They rushed towards them.

"What happened?" Bondeshire asked, noticing all the blood on Vani. He was concerned for his sister's well-being.

"We got ambushed." Melanie told him, he nodded. "But, don't worry. We killed them, well those two killed them." Melanie told him, he nodded again.

"Are you okay?" He asked Vani, it was his job to make sure she was safe.

"I'm fine Bondeshire. They didn't hurt me too much." Vani told him, she paused. "Can you heal her?" Vani asked, Bondeshire nodded, and drew upon Coincidence's Spirit power to heal the three of them.

"We should probably get moving." Cardina said, once they were all settled around the fire for the night.

"I agree. It would be foolish to stay here." Coincidence said, the others agreed with him, Vani stood up.

"Then let's get moving guys. Gareth, you should lead. You know where the Valley is." Vani said, Melanie stood up beside her, the others followed suit, and they all set off towards the Valley of Life, with intentions to save the mother fucking world.

"When are we going to do it?" Jasmine whispered to Ennius, who just moved his head slightly in her direction while watching Leo and Alice walking next to each other awkwardly, he was proud of his work.

"Well, maybe after we save the world." Ennius told her, she rolled her eyes.

"And, what if we all die?" Jasmine asked, Ennius shrugged.

"I don't think that will happen with my luck. Which all of you now have." Ennius said, Jasmine nodded.

"You afraid about losing all your spirit?"

"Not at all. In fact, only my Wind Spirit will be taken, my Luck has nothing to do with that." Ennius told her, she nodded.

"I also have power over plants. But, I don't know how that helps us here." Jasmine said, Ennius shook his head.

"It doesn't." He told her cheerily, she rolled her eyes at him, and hit his arm.

"Gee, I had not a fucking clue." She said, Ennius could practically fell the sarcasm emanating from her.

"You're strong." Frea said simply, looking at Coincidence who gave her a look.

"Yeah. Is there a point to this?" Coincidence asked her, she glared at him.

"Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't." She told him, he grumbled something under his breath.

"I don't have time for games. We have to restore the world." Coincidence said, Frea sighed.

"I just wanted to make conversation. Nothing more." She told him, he shrugged.

"Conversation is pointless." Coincidence told her, Varric gave a chuckle.

"Wow, you're worse than Sten." Varric told Coincidence, who just rolled his eyes.

"Shut it dwarf." He said, Varric just smiled at him.

"Don't think so Lone Star." Varric told him.

"Come on, give the kid a break." Serana piped up in defense of Coincidence.

"I'm not a kid." He told her, Serana shook her head.

"When you've been alive as long as I have, everyone is a kid." Serana told him, he rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bondeshire asked his little sister, earning a slight glare.

"Of course I am." She answered him, he pursed his lips.

"What's the deal with you and Leo? He looks kinda terrified of you. What exactly did you do?" Bondeshire asked, Vani looked down, Melanie threw her arm around her.

"She did what she had to, drop it." Melanie told him in a protective fashion, Bondeshire nodded respectfully.

"I was just wondering Mel." He said, earning a glare from the girl.

"Fuck you Bon-Bon." She retorted, using the nickname he hated so much. This was proven by the fact that the former prince growled in anger.

"Don't fight you two." Vani piped up, she was situated in-between them. Melanie pulled Vani closer to her, and nibbled on her ear a little, causing the girl to giggle. "What's with the sudden affection?" Vani asked her lover, who just gave her a look.

"What, I can't just decide to nibble on your cute little earlobe whenever the hell I feel like?" Melanie asked her, Vani giggled at her again.

"Of course you can. I was just wondering if there was in fact a reason." Vani informed her, Melanie nodded, smiling at her Love.

"No reason other than the fact that you're so adorable!" Melanie chirped happily, Vani blushed. Bondeshire looked uncomfortable.

"Could you two not do that?" He asked them, Melanie gave him a dangerous look.

"If you have a problem with it than go walk with someone else. I'm sure Cardina would appreciate the company." Melanie told him, matter-of-factly referring to the girl who Lani was currently bugging about something-or-other.

"She's been giving me the cold shoulder, ever since I accidentally snapped her grandfather's bow." Bondeshire told them.

"We never did find out whose blood that was by the entrance." Vani said, Melanie nodded.

"I'm sure it's nothing Love." Melanie told her, Vani smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you." Vani sighed contentedly, Melanie kissed her forehead.

"You too Love." Melanie told her, before humming thoughtfully. "Who's that?" Melanie asked, looking off to the side where a cloaked figure seemed to be watching them.

"I don't know. But, I'm scared." Vani muttered, pressing closer to Melanie. Bondeshire glared at him.

"Let's go see what he wants." Bondeshire muttered, before telling the group to stop moving while Melanie, Vani, and he went to investigate. The cloaked man smiled at them from under his hood.

"It is truly astounding to see you two. You really do look like your family. Bondeshire you look like Zack, but you hair is shorter. And Vani, you look just like your mother." The figure told them, earning confused looks from all three of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Melanie asked, pulling Vani closer, and gripping one of her daggers. The man laughed at her.

"Please, you could not hurt me if you tried. For I do not truly exist. I am here to see what has become of my family lineage. It seems to be in capable hands." He muttered, still confusing the three.

"What are you talking about?" Bondeshire asked him, he smiled at him.

"Oh, young Bondeshire. How weird it is to call someone else by that name…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any memory of your great grandfather? His name was Bondeshire Winston Keire. He died long ago." The man said, everyone gave him a strange look.

"Why are you telling us this?" Vani asked the man, he laughed.

"Someone needs to know who I once was." The man told them, Melanie and Vani exchanged a look.

"You're Great-Grandpa Bon-Bon?" Melanie asked, and the man seemed to grumble at the use of the ridiculous nick name.

"I suppose I am. You two are as good as married. I suppose I would be your Great-Grandfather, wouldn't I?" He asked, Prince Bondeshire smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you, but why did you wait so long?" He asked, Bondeshire looked at him, or seemed to from under his hood.

"To be honest I could not find you. But recently a veil has been lifted. Something in the world is shifting, but whether it be for the better or worse is yet to be seen." He said, before grunting.

"But, alas. My time here on this plane of existence is at an end. I believe that you two can take care of the New World, no matter how it turns out." He muttered, before vanishing into thin air.

The three of them exchange a look, they had just met the legendary Bondeshire Keire. The only person ever to walk out on the Black Blood Order and live to tell the tale. They continued their march to the Valley of Life with a new resolve to save the world.

"So, you've been there before?" Karma asked, Gareth nodded.

"Yes, my crew and I discovered the place. In fact they should still be stationed there. I left my chief attendant Antonio in charge while I was away." Gareth told her, she smiled.

"That's so cool, how you have your own group!" Karma gushed, Gareth gave her a smile.

"I have to ask, what is the real plan for when we get there, what if the Black Blood Order is there already?" Konstantinos asked, Vani shrugged.

"They probably are." Vani told him simply, he gave her a dissatisfied frown.

"And if they murder us all?" Konstantinos asked her, she shrugged.

"I guess that's half the fun of doing this, saving the world. The odds are stacked against us. But, we will prevail in the end." Vani told him, he rolled his eyes.

"This coming from the person who does not have to have their spirit ripped away from them." Konstantinos said, Vani frowned.

"This coming from someone who has no Spirit powers." She told him, he shrugged.

"While it is true, that I myself possess no Spirit powers as you all do, I still believe it may be wrong to do this."

"Explain." Vani ordered, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean it like this. The world was brought this way because of the actions of people. They did this to the world, it is not our responsibility to fix it." He told her, in a harsh tone. So much that it sparked West, and Melanie into action, they were are Vani's side, ready to murder him. No one spoke to Vani like that.

"Please tell us what we should do instead. Let the Black Blood order kill and rape us all? Course you would just lie right to them and have you spared right? Right." West told him, sarcasm lacing her tone, he back tracked. Karma even came down to help defend Vani. They had grown close.

"I meant no offence to Vani. And I would never sell out my friends to survive all alone. It would be foolish." He told her, she just ignored him.

"I will kill you if you ever talk to Vani like that again, are we clear. You will never take a harsh tone with her, or Melanie for that matter. They are under my protection." Karma told him, Konstantinos gulped.

"Sounds like you could be the new personal guard!" West told her, Karma thought it over, and looked to the two Princesses.

"Could I be?" She asked them, they exchanged a look. They seemed to be able to communicate by just looking at each other. They turned back to Karma.

"Sure you could, after we restore the world." Melanie told her, Vani smiled at her.

"In fact, you could start now if you want, just make sure you protect us, okay?" Vani asked, Karma smiled, and hugged the two girls.

"Yes, of course I will! With my life!" Karma exclaimed happily. They continued to walk for a few days, until they came to the Valley of Life…

**_Things going to go down next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and please give me some feedback on the chapter, the story, and the trilogy in general. What you liked, what you disliked. I will not continue after this story ends. No sequels, that's final this time, but I will be uploading three special one shots, detailing a few things. The first I have planned is set during the month of time in which Vani and Melanie first get together. It will be about those two's Blooming Love. That might even be the title. But let me know if you would be interested in reading about that. Later peeps._**


	14. Chapter 14: Bad luck, and human error

_**Hey, bringing you the Finale of Love and Death. This is it, hope you enjoy, I cant really sum up directly what happens here, so just read it for yourself.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own frozen, Skyrim, or Dragon Age._**

The sight was horrid. All of Gareth's men were hung by the dead trees that served as an archway to the entrance of the Valley. There was a message cut into the torso of one of the men, daring anyone to come into the Valley. No one knew what to do, before Vani swallowed a large lump in her throat and moved to the front of the group, Melanie was at her side.

"Everyone!" Vani called. Gaining the groups attention. She put on a brave face, everything they have been fighting for could be ended here. Everything could be pointless, would be pointless if they failed here. The rest of the living population was counting on them to succeed here.

"I know that we've been asking a lot from you guys. Especially those of you with the six original spirit powers. But today everything we have been fighting for will come to fruition." Vani told them, making sure to put on her best regal, and authorative voice.

"Let me tell you, this isn't about hope. Or Love, or being a hero. Or even about winning. Those things died when the Black Blood Order toppled the Kingdom. This is about Will. This is about saying I don't give a shit how many times you knock me down, as long as I'm still breathing I'm gonna get right back up, and you know what, I'm gonna knock you the fuck out bitch. It's time we take back the fucking world, let's get this shit started!" Vani yelled, earning cheers from the group, and appreciative slap on the ass from Melanie. Vani blushed.

"Damn Love, that was hot." Melanie told her, Vani smiled at her. They began marching into the Valley.

"Didn't know I had it in me." Vani muttered, Melanie smiled at her, and kissed her, before she pulled her two daggers from their holders, Vani pulled Bianca from its sheath. Everyone else readied their weapons. They approached the center of the Valley to see Angelo waiting for them, with an army of Bloodlings at his back.

"Rather than launch into a speech about how I'll kill all of you, I'd rather we just skip the formalities." He said, before summoning a large claymore sword, and charging at the group, the Bloodlings followed behind him, weapons drawn, Vani and Melanie nodded to the six with the original spirit powers.

"Now!" Melanie yelled, before she and Vani ducked. The spirit users had been pooling their energies into a common source, they were going to summon an Old God. The portal started to open, and a large serpent like creature came out of it. He was chained, and covered in black fur, with glowing golden eyes. Karma held a chain in her hand, she had to control this Old God because it was in the Light Spirit side of things.

"Biaguei!" Karma yelled, trying to sustain the Beast's power. If the group stopped focusing for one second or were interrupted, Biaguei would rip apart Karma's soul and devour all of their spirit energies. "Devour!" She ordered the god, moving the chain like she was swinging a sword. Biaguei roared, shaking the Valley, causing several large rocks to fall from the sides of the Valley, and crush some Bloodlings.

"Insolent fools!" Angelo yelled, charging directly at Karma, readying his sword, he was cut off by Vani and Melanie. Gareth was fighting several Bloodlings, Cardina was firing arrows at them. She had taken Alice's bow, who was being protected by Leo, and Lani. Serana and Varric were back to back. Fighting Bloodlings, Serana was using her powerful magic skills to kill Bloodlings.

Biaguei charged at the army of Bloodlings, opening its gaping maw to devour them all, he only kept this up for a few rounds, until he faded away, because the spirit users ran out of energy at the time. No one died, no one's spirit was ripped away from them… Yet.

They all began fighting the Bloodlings, Karma stayed close to Vani and Melanie, defending them, and West fought with them. Bondeshire stayed close to Cardina, protecting her from any foes. Coincidence fought next to Frea against the Bloodlings. Terra and Claire stayed together. Ennius and Jasmine fought Bloodlings together. Konstantinos did not seek out opponents, he merely let them come to him.

A Bloodling charged at Vani, roaring in an un-natural way, Vani clinched her teeth as she dodged its blade, and stabbed it in its throat, moving her hand to cut its throat, and stab another Bloodling in the temple.

Melanie had two Bloodlings charge at her, they each swung at her. One aimed at her head, another aimed at her feet. She jumped, managing to move in-between their blades, before she righted herself, and used some Lightning spirit to fry them.

Karma hadn't stopped moving since she began fighting, she had seemingly never ending energy. She had already killed about thirty Bloodlings with her sword. She also had been making sure that Vani and Melanie were not surrounded by too many Bloodlings.

Karma drove her blade through a Bloodlings chest, before kicking it off of her blade and spinning around, decapitating anther Bloodling. She ended up jamming her sword through a Bloodlings throat. She kicked it in the chest, and her blade ripped through the front of its throat. She didn't quite cut its head off like the previous Bloodling, but close.

West had been using her powers of compulsion to keep herself from being overwhelmed by Bloodlings, and killing as many as she could, she would have made Selene proud at her fighting skill.

West drove her blade into a Bloodling's skull, she let go of her blade as a Bloodling's sword came down where her head was a few seconds ago. She grabbed its arm, and forced its own sword through its head, before shoving it away, and bringing her hand to each side of another Bloodling's head, using her power to crush its skull.

She jumped over a Bloodling she had recently killed, and ripped her blade from its skull, before landing, and rolling, jamming her blade into a Bloodling's knee, it fell, and she stabbed it in the skull, before she stood up and fought some more.

Bondeshire was defending Cardina from getting surrounded by too many Bloodlings, he cut its stomach open, before grabbing it, and shoving it into another Bloodling, by the time the Bloodling recovered, Bondeshire was there, with a swift kick to the head. He ended up crushing its skull with his boot. Bondeshire grabbed another Bloodling by the throat, and crushing it.

Coincidence and Frea were back to back, they looked back at each other and nodded, moving their bodies around in a circle, killing Bloodlings in the process. Before Coincidence leaped into the air, and used some Ice spirit to freeze a group of Bloodlings, Frea ran and shattered them all.

Gareth was fighting Angelo, they were matched in skill, and both of them were fighting to kill. Neither was holding back. Angelo had killed all of Gareth's men, and Gareth had led all the idiots to the tree. They would ruin his plan. He just needed to make sure he could get to Karma, Coincidence, and Vani. Those three were crucial to his plan.

Well, their weapons were crucial to his plan. If he could get Redeemer away from Karma, and shatter it using Bianca. He could destroy the tree of life with Eliminator. His plan had to succeed, he could not be beaten by these insolent children.

Gareth swung at Angelo's head, only for him to duck, and kick him in the chest. Gareth fell to the ground, and Angelo stood over him, planting his foot on his hand that was grasping his sword. Angelo raised his blade high into the air, glaring at Gareth with a hatred so intense that it could scorch the world.

"Die!" Angelo yelled as he swung his blade down, an arrow hit it mid swing, knocking it off course slightly, it embedded itself in the ground, barely missing Gareth's head, he looked around to see Cardina watching intently, Gareth used his free hand to trip Angelo. Gareth tried to get up, only to have Angelo's foot connect with the side of his face.

Overall, the group's progress was slim, for every Bloodling they killed, three more took its place, their situation looked bleak, and their chances of survival were minimal. But things are never left to chance…

"Rain, we should go back, make sure they are okay." Adam suggested, his leader glared at him, with her one good eye.

"They don't need to be coddled, they can face the Black Blood Order themselves." Rain told him, authority in her voice, he glared at her.

"You guys lost, and you had experienced warriors, and trained soldiers fighting with you." Adam reminded her, she stopped, and thought for a moment.

"I suppose you are right, but it would be foolish to approach the Battlefield from a normal angle." Rain said, thinking up a plan.

"What do you have in mind Ma'am?" He asked, she smiled at him.

"Something big." Rain muttered, staring off into the distance, noticing an armored warrior, and a smaller figure in a cloak next to them. They were walking towards the Valley of Life. "Let's go." Rain called to her group, before walking towards the Valley.

_**Love & Death**_

_There was once a time when my life was simpler. Before all of this happened, before The Black Blood Order stole my life from me. The only bright part in any of this was Melanie. She was my anchor to the world. She was the source of my happiness. I loved her, and I was willing to die for her if need be, I know she would do the same. And I know that our chances of saving the world is slim to none, but I don't care. I'm proud to be trying to change something._

_No one before us has tried this, and to think that in one second our entire plan can come crashing down, one little movement could condemn the world for eternity. But despite all of that, I still wonder one thing. Why were those bandits after Bianca? No one knew I had it, except the Black Blood Order, maybe they were working together? Or maybe they split from the group long ago._

_Bianca was a blade known for her killing intent. The Assassin, Vani who gave it to me used to guard my Grandparents. She's the one I'm named after, and I feel like there's more to all of this, like this can't be the end, there has to be something else. I mean, to save the world like this would be easy, it seems like it should be more complicated than that._

_When I think about it, Karma, Coincidence, and I have something in common. Each of us were bestowed a weapon by Zack, Elsa, or Vani. Zack gave Redeemer to Karma, Elsa gave Eliminator to Coincidence, and Vani gave Bianca to me. They had to mean something, the one thing I've learned in all my time her is that destiny is never left to chance, Zack, Elsa, and Vani knew something we didn't. They knew we would need these weapons._

_The question is, why did we need these weapons, and why did those men want Bianca? Maybe it was important, blessed by the divine, or the Maker, or God, or whatever. The truth I later found out was much, much worse…_

_**Love & Death**_

"I can't keep this up!" Melanie yelled, after killing two more Bloodlings, her back was pressed against Vani's. The group was driven to the point of exhaustion, there was no end to them at all. They were about to give up, but luckily no one had died yet.

Yet, that was the key word. No one could have predicted that their entire operation would fall apart, and relationships would be shattered by the end of the day. No one was ready for it. They weren't ready for the reinforcements to arrive, and they weren't ready to lose people close to them.

The exact moment the group fell apart was over in a quick couple of seconds, one false move, one misstep, and everything would change. A battle for survival would turn into a slaughter. It came when Angelo the Leader of the Black Blood Order drove his blade into Gareth's heart.

Karma screamed, and ran towards him, forgetting all about protecting Vani and Melanie, Vani ran after her, not noticing a Bloodling swinging at her head, Melanie screamed, and went to go after her, but West prevented her from doing so by grabbing the back of her collar, and yanking her back, they watched as Vani was decapitated, and Karma was sliced clean in two by Angelo.

The group was defeated, they had failed. They were dead, all of them died that day in the Valley. No one saved them, there was no cavalry. Things had spiraled out of control, and all was lost. Angelo cried out, holding the former Princesses head up in the air, before he drove Eliminator into the trunk of the Tree of Life, and a burning light filled the world…

**_So... yeah. Don't kill me. Kinda like I just killed everyone off huh! Too soon..? Well, you'll live, they wont. Or maybe they will. I will say that there is a part two to this story. But, I will be taking some time to construct the storyline, so it may be at least a month or so, before I actually post it. I will try to keep you entertained with the side stories about Meanie, and Vani, and the Fall of Arendelle. Bye, and sorry._**


	15. Specials: Blooming Love on Halloween

_**Hey guys, I'm bringing you the Blooming Love Special, coupled with the Halloween special, because I'm feeling fucking generous. Remember this mostly centers around Vani and Melanie, and it's set in the time between when they get together, and Melanie's birthday when everything goes to complete shit. This is not the second half of the story, just a thing I did to explain a few things. I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review telling me your thoughts and such, it really helps me work. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own Frozen, anything from Frozen, or Dragon Age, or Skyrim, or have any stake in the companies that make such amazing products, just a consumer. So you cant really sue can you?**_

Vani was in her room, in an elegant dress, with blue swirls near the bottom, and a light blue sash wrapped under the bust, and a light blue fringe. She frowned as she let her hair down, her personal servant walked in.

"Princess, Me- Oh, why did you let your hair down?" She asked. Surana was a nice girl, an elf to be exact, she had been serving Vani for years. Though elves were usually used as slaves, and subservient to humans, Arendelle had a very open view on the subject, they didn't believe in slavery. Ellie, and Franklin had found Surana and her family on the streets, and brought them in. Giving them shelter, and work. Though they were servants they weren't property, they were workers in the castle. Surana had been acting as Vani's personal servant ever since.

"I don't know, it just didn't look right." Vani muttered, brushing through her hair, Melanie walked in wearing a black dress, with a light red shawl wrapped around her. Her hair was up, and she had a little bit of make up on.

"Let me do it Love." Melanie said, walking over to Vani and taking her brush and doing it herself, she put Vani's hair up identical to hers.

"I could have done it." Surana said, Melanie smiled at her, her country had a less charitable view on Elves, the Elves had a separate section of the city to live in.

"It's fine Surana. Do you have to work the Ball tonight?" Melanie asked her, while still messing with Vani's hair.

"I think my mother has me serving food for the first two hours, then I'm off." Surana told them, they nodded, she just stood by the door. She knew about their relationship, but she didn't tell a soul.

"Find us when you finish up." Melanie told her, before adjusting her shawl slightly and smiling at her Love. "You ready?" Melanie asked, Vani smiled at her, blushing deeply.

"Yeah. Let's go." Vani told her, Melanie gave her a peck on the lips before walking out of the room. They couldn't be overly affectionate tonight, it was the night of the Grand Ball, something that Ellie and Franklin had made to celebrate the defeat of ZaZick, and his army.

The two made their way to the Ballroom, Surana headed off to the kitchen. Melanie and Vani entered to see the Ball in full swing. There were people everywhere, they made their way to the thrones where Ellie and Franklin were sitting, and a woman in a long cloak, with a purple hood had just bowed to them.

"I do apologize for my friend. They should not have rushed off so quickly." She said, her voice had an orlesian accent to it.

"It's completely fine Leliana. You just enjoy the Ball." Ellie said, with a smile, Leliana smiled at the Queen.

"I will be expecting a dance from the both of you later. But now I must make sure that the Hero of Ferelden doesn't cause trouble as she usually does." Leliana said quickly before walking away from them to find her lover. Ellie and Franklin turned their attention to Vani and Melanie.

"Glad you two could make it." Franklin said, with a knowing smile. Vani gave her father a rather suspicious look. Ellie smacked his hand. "What?"

"Don't '_what'_ me. I told you not to bring it up." Ellie told him, before directing her attention to her daughter, and Melanie. "Regardless, enjoy the festivities you two." Ellie said with a smile, Vani and Melanie both wandered away from the other to mingle with people.

Vani found Serana talking with a man. He was dressed in elegant attire, nearly matching her own. He was tall and had long black hair, with a goatee.

"I'm just saying, Isran could have been more polite about this whole thing." Serana muttered to the man, who shrugged.

"He is just concerned with the uprising in the Reach, the Vampires are getting bolder." HE reminded her, she rolled her eyes.

"You deserve some time off. Everyone in Skyrim just pushes you around. 'DragonBorn help me!' I'm glad you decided to come with me." Serana said, touching his arm, a light blush on her face. She noticed Vani standing there.

"Hey Serana, who's your friend?" Vani asked, tilting her head, as the man smiled at her.

"Oh, this is Kaiden. My dearest friend." Kaiden starts coughing.

"More than friends." He coughs, Serana smacks his arm.

"Oh, you two are together?" Vani asked, Serana was about to say something, when Kaiden threw his arm around her.

"Yup, in every way that matters!" Kaiden exclaimed, Serana blushed further. Vani laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered Serana!" Vani said, smiling at the couple, when all of a sudden someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it lady, I'm trying to dance here!" The man exclaimed to Vani, who just laughed at him. He was wearing a traditional Southern isles Prince suit, but black. He smiled at the Princess.

"Leo!" Vani yelled as she hugged him, he laughed. Before clearing his throat and bowing dramatically.

"So, milady, may I have this dance?" Leo asked with a small smile, Vani smiled and placed her hand in his, he tightened his grip and pulled her closer. Vani blushed at his close proximity, as did he.

He wasn't good with the ladies, unlike Bondeshire who was dancing with three to four different girls at a time, easily spinning one around to dance with the other for a few quick seconds, before doing the same to her. It was a hard rhythm to keep up with, but he was managing just fine.

"Sorry Vani!" Leo quickly apologized, Vani just shrugged, and smiled up at him. They began to dance.

"It's not a problem Leo. Just friends right?" Vani asked him, he nodded.

"Of course Vani. It does surprise me that you don't have any suitors yet though." Leo told her, Vani blushed, and panicked, she looked around to see Melanie talking to someone, but staring at her, with a bit of jealousy.

"I just… I don't want to act too soon." Vani muttered a quick excuse, feeling her entire body heat up under Melanie's gaze. She could always do that to her, make her melt. She loved her so much.

"I understand. People have been pressuring me to find someone to shack up with, I just… Haven't found the right person yet." Leo told her, she nodded.

"Maybe they're closer than you think?" Vani asked, Leo blushed.

"I thought we agreed to be friends?" He asked with a tiny smirk, Vani stopped dancing with him to glare at him, and smack his arm as he laughed at her. Melanie however wasn't happy about their closeness. She wanted Vani all to herself. She didn't want anyone else to even come near her Love. That's right, Vani was her Love. She loved Vani, she just had to claim her, but… how was the question.

An Elf bumped into Melanie and spilled some punch on the both of them, the Elf began to profusely apologize, and started wiping the stain with her hands, she had big green eyes, and short brown hair. She was wearing a green tunic with a matching scarf, and chainmail underneath.

"I am so, so sorry! I just didn't see you, and b the time I did, it was too late, and I ended up spilling this… punch all over your nice dress, and I'm sorry, please don't hit me!" The elf rambled off, Melanie gave her a slightly condescending look.

"Just learn to be more attentive to your surroundings okay? I'm sure the king and queen won't mind if you help me clean my dress."

"Why would they mind? Are you the princess? Oh gosh, I am so, so sorry! Please don't banish me, I was brought here by my friend, well, they aren't really a friend, more like a girlfriend. Please don't be mad at me!" The elf rambled off again.

"Merrill? What are you? Oh, you've done it again have you? Tsk, tsk, tsk. And I thought Sandal was a handful." A woman said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, so thick that Melanie could almost see it. She had shoulder length black hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing armor. Armor only worn by a Champion, and the last person to be crowned Champion was Kari Hawke, of Kirkwall.

"Hawke! I, I'm sorry, I just ran into this girl an-" Merrill's rambling is silenced by Hawke pulling her close and kissing her. Melanie raised her eyebrows, she didn't expect them to be so… open about their affection. She hadn't even told anyone about her relationship with Vani.

"Please tell me you didn't completely ruin this young woman's dress now, I didn't bring any extra gold with me." Hawke told her, looking over Melanie.

"It's quite alright. But, I do have a question." Melanie said, Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Oh Maker, please don't let this be another quest, I wanted to relax today, and enjoy the dance…" Hawke muttered, letting out a long sigh.

"It's not that, I just wanted to ask if you really are the Champion of Kirkwall, and if so why are you here?" Melanie asked her, Hawke smiled broadly, and moved to Melanie's side, throwing an arm around her. Vani looked over at them and glared.

"Awe! It seems I have an admirer, yes, yes. I am the world famous Champion of Kirkwall, the Mage who single handedly defeated an entire invasion of Qunari, yes that's me. And I'm here because I received an invite, and a letter from a little dwarf on the same day, I have to find him and make sure he doesn't ruin my reputation with more of his tall tales." Hawke told Melanie, who blushed at the beautiful woman being so close to her.

"Let me guess. Varric?" Melanie asked, Hawke nodded, and looked around before spotting the dwarf talking with a woman with short hair.

"There he is! Excuse me for one moment, I will be back to make sure you get an autograph." Hawke said, before marching away from Melanie, Merrill followed after her lover.

"Did you see where those two went off two?" The woman asked, in an accented voice, Varric smirked.

"You know her 'Eminence' and her lover always make trouble, they probably went off to have sex somewhere." Varric told the woman, who let out a long sigh and wandered off, muttering something about mischievous, and untrustworthy elves. Just as Hawke approached, and smacked the dwarf on the head.

"Hey, Varric. I'm here. Now why was this so important?" Hawke asked him, he glared at her for a quick second, before giving her a broad smile.

"Hawke! I'm glad you could make it! I just wanted you to get some time away from the city that never stops making trouble. And relax with me, in a palace."

"Oh, are you their royal jester, should I wait for you to get out some balls and juggle them?" Hawke asked with a slight smirk, Varric smiled.

"No, I see you haven't changed at all, I'm glad. Chuckles." Varric gave her a smirk as he used the nickname.

"Hello Varric." Merrill greeted, Varric smiled at her.

"Daisy! Glad you could come too, there's actually someone you should meet… well the both of you should meet. If only Seeker could find them…" Varric muttered.

"Fuck off!" Cardina yelled, as she stormed through the crowd, away from Bondeshire who was just laughing. He had popped up and made fun of her a little, causing her to blow his cover with the girls he was dancing with, he called her a bitch, and here she was.

"You okay?" Ennius asked, he was dressed in his countries royal formal attire. She glared at him.

"Just leave me alone okay." Cardina muttered, before she walked away, Ennius sighed. Meanwhile Melanie and Vani were outside the castle, in the courtyard. No one was out there except for them.

"What was that all about?" Melanie asked Vani, narrowing her eyes.

"It was nothing me and Leo were just dancing. Why was that woman so close to you?" Vani shot back, Melanie stammered.

"She was the Champion of Kirkwall, she was convinced I wanted her autograph." Melanie explained, Vani breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged Melanie suddenly. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked her, Vani took a shuddering breath.

"I thought I was going to lose you… I mean, that woman was so pretty, and I'm… I'm just a stupid little girl…" Vani muttered, Melanie frowned and pulled Vani away to look at her, moving her hands through Vani's hair.

"Vani… Don't talk like that, you are my Love." Melanie told her, Vani looked up at her wide eyed.

"You love me?" Vani asked, her cheeks turning a dark crimson, Melanie blushed a little bit and leaned her forehead against Vani's.

"Of course I do Vani. You're wonderful. And Beautiful, and sexy, and everything I've ever wanted in my life."

"Oh stop that. You're Melanie! You're perfect! I wish I could look half as good as you do all the time, I mean you're hair is always so perfect, and when you smile… It's like my entire world stops."

"Vani, to me. You are perfect, never doubt that Love." Melanie told her before leaning in and kissing her. They heard someone snort and both jumped, turning to see two elves watching them from a tree.

"That was gushy, and mushy." The blonde elf said, she had short hair, she was holding the other elf in her lap.

"Reminds me of us."

"Except she has bigger tits." The blonde elf told her lover, earning a glare.

"Excuse, me. But who are you two?" Melanie asked, holding Vani close, in a protective manner.

"I'm the Herald of Andraste, and this is Sera." The Herald answered her, before telling her lover to let her down the tree. She jumped down, and Sera followed after her.

"You're the Herald of Andraste?" Melanie asked the woman, who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She had brown hair cut short, and matching eyes. She was wearing a military style suit of the Inquisition. A new military order that arose to combat the torn veils that devastated Orlais, and Ferelden.

"That's me. And you two are?"

"Lesbians." Sera supplied, Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. But I'm Melanie, Princess of Antilana, this is my girlfriend Vani, Princess of Arendelle." Melanie told the two elves, just as a woman stormed up to them.

"There you are! Both of you stop pestering these two princesses and come with me, you still have to meet the King and Queen!" the woman yelled, before grabbing the Inquisitors wrist, and Sera's wrist and dragging them both away, Melanie and Vani looked at each other and laughed.

Inside the Castle the King and Queen were talking with their favorite Orlesian bard, and her lover. Along with Hawke, and Merrill. Serana and Kaiden were also there as Cassandra dragged the Herald of Andraste, and her lover up to them.

"So, now we have the Warden, the Champion of Kirkwall, the Herald of Andraste, and the Dovahkiin all in the same building. This place is going to explode." Varric muttered, noting the trouble all of them brought when they went anywhere, to have all these questionable super powers in the same place was dangerous. Varric was convinced that a giant Nug would come and take a shit on the entire palace, trapping all of them inside.

Though this did not occur, he called everyone there lucky that evil had taken a day off, the next day everyone returned home. And the day after that was a holiday, in fact it was Arendelle's first time hosting said holiday.

"Aren't you excited?" Melanie asked her Love as they stood on the Balcony. It overlooked the village which was decorated with orange colored lanterns, and pumpkins, carved with faces in them. They were celebrating Halloween in the Kingdom, the castle itself was also adorned in decorations.

"Why would I be excited?" Vani asked, it was her first Halloween. In the past Halloween had not been celebrated in Arendelle, but it was a big deal in Aincrad, and Ellie had decided to adopt it as their own. It was actually becoming quite well spread.

"Because, last time I had Halloween in my Kingdom it was a blast! I love it!" Melanie exclaimed, Vani smiled at her.

"I'm glad you do, but I don't even know how to celebrate it! It all seems so… Creepy." Vani muttered, shivering as a breeze blew, and Melanie held her tighter.

"Don't worry Love, I'll keep you safe." Melanie whispered into Vani's ear, causing the younger girl to shiver, and blush a deep crimson.

"Do you want to meet somebody with me? I promised I would go back, but I haven't got around to it yet, now is as good a time as ever." Vani said, Melanie nodded.

"Sure Love, do you want to go now?" Melanie asked, Vani nodded, they left the balcony, pausing so Melanie could close the balcony doors, and lock them. Vani insisted she did so that the monsters couldn't get in.

"Thank you." Vani said as Melanie returned to her side, and walked out of the room with her, Melanie just gave her a broad smile. They walked down the silent hallway in peace, until someone saw them and decided to yell;

"Boo!" A figure in a long white sheet yelled, jumping at the girls, Melanie just stared at it, while Vani freaked out and yelled, running behind Melanie.

"Jasmine." Melanie greeted, throwing the girl in the sheet a slight glare as the lifted the sheet to look at Melanie. She had a sheepish smile on her face, and a black eye.

"Hey, Melanie… Sorry, I couldn't resist. And sorry I scared you so much Vani." Jasmine said, a jack-o-lantern grin on her face, Vani glared at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Meanie! You nearly gave me a heart attack…" Vani muttered, Jasmine just smiled at her before she heard someone else coming, and threw the sheet back over her, telling both the girls to forget that they saw her, and to go away.

Melanie and Vani continued down the hall, Vani returned to Melanie's side, and Bondeshire passed them with his eyes closed humming a song. They paused and turned to watch as Jasmine jumped out at him, yelling boo again, causing him to freak out and fall down covering his face, saying that the monster could touch everything but his face.

Melanie and Vani laughed and continued down the hall, eventually they left the palace, and ventured into the village. They saw Monessa and Alice looking at some shops and stopped to talk with them.

"Not that one. This one looks good though." Monessa said as she grabbed a necklace, Alice shrugged.

"Are you sure, this one looks prettier. Plus maybe Leo will finally notice me." Alice said, causing Monessa to roll her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up about that, I don't care." Monessa told her, Alice frowned and started to tear up as Melanie and Vani approached. "Look, I'm sorry don't cry. I'll even buy the necklace for you." Monessa said, Alice nodded, and wiped away her tears.

"Hey guys." Vani greeted happily, Monessa and Alice smiled at the two girls.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Monessa asked, Vani shrugged.

"Going to visit a friend of mine, you?"

"Shopping. I'm looking for something… Festive." Monessa said, Vani nodded, and looked around, Melanie grabbed at necklace with a small glass pumpkin hanging from it.

"Like this?" Melanie asked her, Monessa's eyes lit up as she greedily took the necklace.

"That's perfect! Thanks Melanie!" Monessa exclaimed, Melanie smiled at her, before she and Vani walked off.

"Do you ever think those two are more than friends?" Alice asked, Monessa shrugged.

"Maybe, who cares? To each their own." Monessa said, before buying the jewelry. Melanie and Vani had made their way to the Blooming Rose, and Melanie got an unsure look on her face.

"Your friend works in the brothel? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Melanie asked suspiciously, Vani shook her head innocently.

"Kinda, but I've been completely truthful with you. Just come on! She's the reason we're even together!" Vani exclaimed before grabbing Melanie's hand and rushing inside the Blooming Rose. They walked over to a guy whom Vani recognized as hunter.

"Princess!" He exclaimed jovially, Melanie glared at him, and Vani smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey Hunter. Is Isabel here?" Vani asked him, he nodded and pointed to the back room. Vani smiled at him, and grabbed Melanie's hand once again. Vani thanked him before walking off towards the back room.

She walked inside to see Isabel lying on her desk panting, she opened her eyes to see the two girls standing there and she gasped, moving her leg and causing someone to yell an irritated 'fuck' in response.

"Vani! And her… friend what are you doing here?" Isabel asked, her face was flushed, and she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Vani?" They heard someone ask as West popped her head up from between Isabel's legs. Melanie gasped, but Vani was still a little confused as to what was going on.

"West, what are you doing here?" Vani asked her, West gave them both a surprised look. Before clearing her throat, she didn't move from her position though.

"I'm uh… Vani… Um… Melanie, could you… Um… Yeah, get out for a quick second..?" West stammered, though Vani was still plenty confused, Melanie dragged her out of the room, before she sat Vani down and explained to her what was happening, Vani blushed and asked if that was even sanitary, and if it even felt good. Melanie told her that she would find out eventually.

"Can we just drop it for right now?" Melanie asked her, she was blushing, and Vani nodded.

"I feel bad for interrupting them…" Vani muttered, as Isabel and West came out of the room. Both of them were still red in the face slightly.

"What are you doing here kid?" Isabel asked Vani, who looked up at her ashamed.

"I wanted to show you my friend Melanie." Vani muttered, Isabel gave her a look, before looking to Melanie and waving at her.

"Hey, I'm Isabel. Vani's friend, and… You know West, so why introduce her?" Isabel asked with a laugh, she was trying to relieve the awkwardness that surrounded them.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see me like that guys. Someone should have locked the door." West muttered, earning a glare from Isabel.

"Don't give me that shit sweetie, you're the one who wouldn't let me get out a word before you star-"

"Can we just not talk about it?" Melanie asked, she was trying to erase the image from her memory.

"Sounds good to me…" West muttered, looking ashamedly towards Vani.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Vani asked.

"We met through… certain circumstances…" West muttered, Isabel rolled her eyes.

"I kicked some guy's ass that was hitting on her at the tavern."

"I had him, you didn't need to interfere." West told her, Isabel rolled her eyes again.

"Please, you were too drunk to stand." Isabel said, West glared at her.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Cunt."

"Asshole."

"Shut up!" Melanie yelled, Isabel and West both looked to her like small children caught red handed.

"Anyway, kid I'd love to stay and chat but I've got business stuff to sort out." Isabel said, before walking back into her office, West stood there with the two other girls awkwardly.

"Don't tell my parents about this whole thing. I'm pretty sure my mom would kill me." West told them Melanie and Vani smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it West, you have our word." Melanie said, West raised an eyebrow but accepted her words.

"Sounds good. Now let's go get back to the castle. I need to apologize to Jasmine…" West muttered, remembering the black eye she gave the girl when she jumped out and scared her in the hall. The three girls returned to the castle and had a great Halloween night, in the end Melanie and Vani retired to her room. The next day was Melanie's birthday and Vani wanted to put the knowledge she gained today to good use. Their love had bloomed so much over the past few weeks, she had to make Melanie's birthday special.

_**Well guys I hope you enjoyed the Specials. I blended them together to save time, even though it is a bit late for a Halloween Special. Blame my life for getting in the way. But I had fun writing this and I plan to have part 2 of the story up when I can. I will need a Beta for an upcoming related project, so if anyone wants to help me out just send me a PM and we'll see what we can do. Anyway, I wont keep you any longer I hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave a review, favorite, follow, you know the ushe**_


End file.
